Lost Trust
by JonesIantoJones
Summary: Jack reels from the events of Cyberwoman, and wonders whether Ianto has been using him all along... This fanfic will track the steady development of Jack and Ianto's relationship, from the first flirtations, right up to the bitter end. Please Review x x
1. Lost Trust

**AN: Back to the early days of Torchwood with this one. I've not classed it as complete because I'm not sure it is… it all depend on you guys really. Your thoughts and reviews are appreciated. Thanks for reading.**

**Spoilers: 'Cyberwoman' and 'Fragments' … I think that's all… but if you haven't seen these two episodes, I'm not entirely sure what you're doing on here in the first place!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood, Captain Jack Harkness, or Ianto Jones. If I did… well… I'm sure you can use your imagination.**

"You used me." Jack appeared on the gantry that ran from his office door across the Hub. The Hub was empty, save from Ianto who was wandering around gathering up dirty cups and plates from the various workstations, taking them to the kitchen to wash them, before leaving for the night.

"Sorry, sir?" Ianto asked, looking up from his position at Toshiko's desk.

"You used me. To get into Torchwood… to get her into Torchwood… to gain my trust, faster than anyone ever has before. You used me. Being on hand to help catch the Weevil… all that turning up every morning with a smile and a coffee… the warehouse with the pterodactyl and I never questioned how you found her or how you knew she liked chocolate. All the flirting… and the banter… and the… the us. You used me." Jack said, his voice a mix of anger and disappointment.

"Sir…" Ianto began.

"Get out." Jack said firmly.

"Sir…" Ianto repeated.

"Get. Out." Jack said louder, more definite.

"Jack…" Ianto said, his voice pleading.

"OUT!" Jack shouted, his face flooded with anger.

Ianto put down the cup he had been holding and made his way towards the cog door. As it rolled open he turned back to look up at Jack as he spoke.

"For what its worth, I'm sorry." He said sincerely, before walking out, the cog door resealing behind him.

Jack sighed as he banged his hand down hard on the railing infront of him, a loud ringing thud echoing around the now deserted Hub. He'd been sat in his office alone all day; the team had turned up randomly, asking for help with a project, reporting back on what they'd found. Ianto had turned up with his usual regularity to bring coffee, and even turned up with a sandwich at noon, commenting that Jack hadn't eaten for hours and needed to keep his strength up just in case. As Jack had sat in his office he'd been thinking, his mind still reeling from the events of recent days, the incident with Lisa still fresh in his mind, the horrors she'd brought to his Hub. Ianto was still unresponsive and down, but Jack expected that. The rest of the team were treating Ianto a little coldly, but unfortunately Jack had expected that too. He'd sat thinking mainly about Ianto; the effect that the Welshman had had on the Hub, on Torchwood, and mostly on him since his arrival in their lives a few months earlier.

Jack flirted with everyone; he knew that. Male… female… human… alien… if there was a pulse, he would flirt with it. He couldn't help himself. But with Ianto… with Ianto Jones… the mild mannered well suited man with those beautiful Welsh vowels… just the thought of him made Jack go weak. Though he'd never admit it to himself… or to Ianto… he felt something for the Welshman that was unlike anything he'd ever felt before. When he had first met him, in the park that cold night when he was out Weevil hunting and things had got a little out of hand, he'd admired the bravery of the stranger before him. He had also been quietly amused by his admission of "loving the coat", but other than a quick research of who he was with him having recognised what a Weevil was, had thought little more of him. It was his persistence that truly attracted Jack's attention. Daily mugs of coffee, each one tasting more delicious than the one before, though irritating at first, soon became amusing, endearing even. It was his assistance during the pterodactyl event that was truly remarkable however. By this point Jack knew of Ianto's experience with Torchwood One, but to act as calm and composed as he had in that warehouse, whilst playfully flirting with Jack, and all whilst looking rather gorgeous in his suit. Well, that had been the wake up call that Jack had needed. Rolling across the warehouse floor, avoiding the creature plummeting from on high at speed, laughing as they went, bodies pressed firmly against one another, faces inches apart. Jack had smiled wryly to himself as he felt the Welshman. His attraction to Jack obvious. But now, in the cold light of day, in the aftermath of the events with Lisa and the conversion unit, Jack had received a second wake up call. This one much harsher and more brutal than the first. Had Ianto merely played on his good nature… used his flirtatious character against him… used his own charms and coffee making skills to bribe his way in… just to get Lisa back… and not to get Jack at all?

Jack sat back in the chair at his desk as he sighed again. He was so used to being in control of situations; he needed to be in control, he craved the power. But this, this had brought him crashing to Earth with a bump. It wasn't just the betrayal by Ianto that angered him; it was his own stupidity, his own reckless behaviour, and his own decision to employ Ianto that had put them all in danger. Whilst he argued with himself that Ianto's credentials earned him a role in Torchwood Three, he had to confess that a major part of his decision to bring the Welshman in was his growing attraction to him. He ached to see more of Ianto, both in and out of his well-pressed suit. He wanted to know him too, learn more about him, learn about the sadness in his eyes, find out where he'd learnt how to make such incredible coffee, discover what made Ianto Jones who he was. Jack shivered as he realised he'd learnt the reason behind the sadness in Ianto's eyes… and probably added to it by executing Lisa infront of him. Pushing his fingers through his hair Jack considered his options. He knew that really he only had one. He knew that really there was only one thing that he should do. He just didn't want to. Reaching out his picked up the lone white pill that was lying on the desk infront of him, twisting it round between his fingers. Retcon. Jack should be over at Ianto's flat right now, slipping this tiny pill into a coffee, handing it to Ianto, and leaving him to sleep. Leaving him to wake up the next morning feeling a little hungover, a little dazed, before the confusion sweeps over him, and he realises that he's lost the last few months of his life. Jack should be retconning Ianto back to Canary Wharf, that way, he hoped, Ianto would assume Lisa had perished in the battle, and he could move on. That way he'd forget all about Torchwood, all about Lisa being a Cyberwoman, all about Jack.

Jack rose to his feet and pushed the tiny white pill into his trouser pocket. Pulling his coat down from the coat-stand he slipped it on, immediately feeling more in control – the coat always made him feel better. Jack walked out of his office, down the metal steps, and boarded the invisible lift. As it glided gently upwards he surveyed the Hub and smiled a little, glad to see it returning to normal after the mammoth clean up that was needed after Lisa's death. Jack's eyes drifted upwards as the paving stone on Roald Dahl Plass moved to one side, and the stone he was travelling on slid effortlessly into place. It was late so the Plass was deserted, the lights around it filtering onto the wet stones below, the Millennium Centre illuminated brightly in the night sky. Jack strode across the Plass and headed along the road that led to Ianto's flat. It wasn't a journey that required the SUV, it was barely a five-minute walk, and Jack needed the fresh air. He also needed a bit more time to organise his thoughts before facing the Welshman again. The night was cool so Jack wrapped his coat around him more, stuffing his hands deep into the pockets as he strolled through the uncommonly quiet streets of Cardiff Bay.

When he arrived at Ianto's apartment block he walked up the stairs one-by-one, not his more characteristic two at a time. He wasn't in any hurry to get to his destination as much as he knew they needed to sort things out. He loitered nervously outside Ianto's front door for a few moments, before taking a deep breath and knocking softly on it. He waited patiently before he felt his heart leap to his throat upon hearing footsteps from inside approaching and the door slowly opened.

"Jack?" Ianto croaked. He'd changed out of his suit and was now wearing jeans and snug-fitting deep blue polo shirt. His eyes were red from where he had obviously been crying and he looked tired and jaded.

"Can I come in?" Jack asked, his tone flat. Ianto nodded lightly as he opened the door wider, allowing Jack to pass him before closing the door, gesturing the lounge to Jack who walked straight through. He placed himself in the centre of the small lounge, unsurprised to find a half-drunk coffee on the small table by the sofa – so typically Ianto.

"I've just made a pot – would you like a cup?" Ianto asked nervously as he saw Jack spot the drink.

Jack shook his head. Ianto sat back down on the sofa.

"Do you want to sit down?" He asked.

Jack shook his head. Ianto took a deep breath.

"Is this the part where you retcon me?" He whispered looking down at the floor, avoiding Jack's gaze.

"This is the part where I should be retconning you, yes." Jack admitted.

"And are you going to? I deserve it." Ianto said glumly.

Jack shook his head. "No. No I'm not going to retcon you. Even though, like you say, you do deserve it. Ianto I trusted you… I trusted you enough to bring you into my Hub… to bring you into my Torchwood… and your broke that trust by bringing that machine into my Hub. God only knows how you managed it. But you nearly destroyed everyone… do you have any idea how bad things could have become if we hadn't taken her out?" He asked.

"I was at Canary Wharf… of course I know. And I am sorry for what I did, but you must know why I had to bring her there, why I had to try and save her." Ianto tried to explain. "I love her. I still love her… even now. I can't just turn that off. I nearly lost her at Canary Wharf… I couldn't risk losing her for good. I had to try and save her… to fix her… I had to try." He wept as he spoke.

"I understand Ianto…" Jack started but was cut off.

"You have no idea Jack… none. You have no idea how I feel." Ianto retorted bitterly.

Jack bowed his head as he sighed. "You are suspended from Torchwood for one month. I don't want to see you near the building… on the Plass… or anywhere we might show up. If I do, I'll retcon you back to birth – do you understand?" He asked, his tone commanding.

Ianto nodded. Jack turned to leave, but stopped and looked back at Ianto.

"Was it all an act?" He asked softly, mentally cursing his weakness.

Ianto looked up into Jack's eyes as he shook his head. "No." He said gently. "With you, it was never an act… sir."

Jack nodded. "One month. Not a day more. Take care of yourself yeah?" He said.

Ianto nodded. "Thank you sir." He said.

Jack walked out the lounge, down the narrow hall and out of Ianto's flat, closing the door gently behind him. Leaning back on the wall beside the door he let out a long steady sigh, before setting off down the stairs.

**AN2: Do I continue… or leave this as a slightly angst filled oneshot?**


	2. Alone

**AN: Thank you for your reviews, and your encouragement to continue this. A little more of the angst here I'm afraid, but do not fear, I have a plan (unusually for me!) and there will be plenty light-hearted moments in the future… and more than a little Janto goodness.**

**Please review x**

Ianto sighed as he rolled over and glanced at the digital display on the clock by the side of his bed. 07.42. The red numbers taunted Ianto. He should be up by now. He should have been up hours ago. Infact by this time, Ianto should be delivering steaming mugs of coffee to the workstations around the Hub, ready and waiting for the team to arrive. Instead he was led in bed, wide-awake, despite having been lying there since just turned midnight without ever succumbing to sleep. Sighing once more he pushed the covers back, swinging his legs out of the bed, dropping his feet onto the carpeted floor beneath him. Standing slowly Ianto wandered through to his kitchen and flicked on the coffee machine. Pulling a mug down from the shelf he placed it by the side of the machine and waited. As he waited, Ianto began to cry.

TW

Over at the Hub Jack was standing on the gantry overlooking the cog door when the rest of the team arrived in quick succession. Gwen, Toshiko and Owen all smiled up at Jack and called out greetings as they hung their coats on the coat-stand near the sofa, before starting in the direction of their respective workstations.

"Conference Room – Now." Jack called down, causing the team to jump slightly before obeying his order and filing off towards the conference room.

"Where's Ianto?" Gwen whispered to Owen as they sat around the long table that filled the room and Jack entered, striding over to his seat at the head of the table and settling down.

"No coffee this morning?" Owen asked gently, sensing something was amiss, and for once not wanting to push it.

Jack shook his head. "Ianto has been suspended for the next four weeks. He is not allowed in the Hub, or anywhere near it, or us. If any of you try and contact him during his suspension, I will retcon you as well as him. Whilst he is away I need you to all pull your weight with regards to the filing and trying to keep this place tidy. Don't just expect him to do four weeks work on his first day back. Owen that means you. If you need something from the archive – try getting it yourself for a change. And as far as coffee goes… Starbucks is just around to corner. We'll take it in turns to go. Nobody touch his machine." Jack said as calmly as he could muster.

The three other people sat around the table stared at Jack in varying levels of confusion, Gwen's mouth slightly open in shock, Owen looking quite pleased at Ianto's punishment, and Toshiko looking sad.

"Why?" Gwen asked after a brief silence.

"Seriously?" Owen asked. "Do you not remember the incident with the robot which Ianto hid in the basement?"

"Yes thank you Owen, I do recall it trying to convert me. But that was a week ago… why now? And why can't we speak to him?" Gwen replied.

"This is the first time I've had to face this kind of… betrayal… I had to think about a suitable punishment, and I believe that is what I have done. Now please, just do as I ask… and stay away from him." Jack ordered, hoping his forceful attitude would hide the lie he'd just told.

"Okay Jack." Toshiko answered for the team. Toshiko could always be relied upon to say what needed to be said in these situations, without fighting him all the way. He smiled softly at her in thanks.

"Now, get to work." He said softly before they all got to their feet, screeching their chairs out behind them as they stood up and filed out the room.

Jack linked his hands together and brought them up to his face, resting them against his mouth as he composed himself. He'd had a long night. Jack never was one for getting much sleep, he found his immortality included a veritable source of energy, like his eternal life was overflowing and he had a surplus of it streaming through him. But some nights, during hard times in his life and especially after a hard day at work, he craved it. Yesterday had been a day Jack would rather forget, or at least delete the evening from his memory. When he'd arrived back at the Hub he had calmed down a little. He'd walked back trembling, his hands had physically shook as he'd walked, but by the time he'd returned to the strangely comforting Hub, his heart rate had returned to normal, and he'd begun to feel a little better. He had poured himself a stiff drink and settled in his office, even getting out a stack of paperwork, as if he were intending to work. He hadn't. Jack had merely sat in his office, slowly emptying the glass in his hand, refilling it regularly, and thought. His mind ran into overdrive as much as he'd tried to settle it, to clear it, to get a moment of peace from it. And much like the rest of the day, Jack's mind was full of thoughts of Ianto Jones.

TW

Ianto couldn't understand why people would ever choose to spend their mornings watching daytime television. He'd sat on the sofa for a couple of hours now, watching inane chat shows and talk shows whilst drinking several large coffees. Picking up the television remote control, Ianto turned off the set and tossed the remote onto the side table as he got up and walked over to his window. He hadn't bothered to get dressed, so was still wearing boxers and a T-shirt as he pulled his curtains apart, dazzled slightly by the unusually bright Cardiff morning before focusing on the beautiful view before him. Ianto was lucky. His flat had an unrestricted view across the Bay area and the sea beyond, and from his lounge Ianto had a clear view of the Millennium Centre, the water tower, and, though not truly visible to anyone, the Hub below. Ianto sighed. He'd been so foolish… so stupid in the past few months. At the time saving Lisa was the only thing on his mind, the only thing he wanted to do, his only reason for living. In the cold light of day, and after the events of the previous week, even he could begin to understand how wrong it had been.  
Ianto brought his hand up to the windowpane before him, trailing his fingers across the cold glass, tracing the length of the water tower with his hand, wishing he were down by its base. Wishing he were in the Hub. Even though he was only there to fetch things from the archives, to make the coffee and to tidy up the mess, his lowly job as a glorified butler and archivist certainly beat hanging around in his flat alone all day for four long weeks. It wasn't just the menial tasks of tidying and clearing, and his endless coffee rounds that made the job for Ianto. The job would be nothing if it weren't for his charismatic boss. Ianto closed his eyes and breathed out as images of Jack flashed before his eyes, a small smile playing on his lips. Opening them again a wave of guilt swept across his face and the smile soon faded.  
"You used me."

Jack's words echoed in his head. Had he? Even subconsciously? Had he been using Jack? It didn't take much to see things from Jack's point of view. Maybe at the start. Maybe in the beginning, when Ianto was at his most desperate, when he needed to get into Torchwood Three to save Lisa, maybe he had flirted with Jack just to get his foot in the door. Stories of the flirtatious Captain Jack had been rife around Torchwood One – his reputation more than preceded him. He was infamous for his playful banter, something the staff of Canary Wharf enjoyed or hated depending on your personal preference. Ianto had never come across Jack before, never even spoken to him on the phone. There wasn't much need for a lowly Junior Researcher to talk direct to the head of Torchwood's least disciplined branch. Ianto admitted that initially his intentions towards Jack were professional… he had a professional interest in Jack… brought about by his own personal problems. But as time went on the banter continued, and became a natural part of their friendship. After the incident with the pterodactyl and the subsequent rolling around on the floor of the warehouse, Ianto couldn't deny it any more. He was growing attracted to Jack. Ianto was confident enough in his own skin to flirt with a man, though he'd never been attracted to men before, never shown signs of gayness during his life, not even during the experimental college years. He didn't have a problem with homosexuality, he just never thought of himself as anything other than straight. But when he started flirting with Jack, when the banter continued, it was like someone had thrown a switch inside his head and his heart, and he soon discovered there was more to himself than he'd ever known before. He was still attracted to women. He still loved Lisa. But he couldn't ignore the attraction he felt whenever Jack was around. Whenever that smell swept around him. That smell that Jack claimed was him alone, not some expensive after shave. Just pure one hundred percent Jack Harkness. That smell knocked Ianto for six. It was intoxicating. It was incredible. Whatever was causing it, whether it be naturally Jack or not, Ianto knew he needed that smell in his life. It was comforting. And right now, Ianto needed someone to comfort him more than he'd ever need anyone or anything in his life. But Ianto was alone. Banished from his job for a month by the one man Ianto knew could make it all right again. He bowed his head, tearing his eyes away from the Plass as tears fell once more.


	3. First Contact

**AN: Thank you for your wonderful reviews. I am really excited about this story… and I hope I can do it justice. Please keep reviewing – they make me smile, and they make me write. **

It was a cool evening in Cardiff when Jack stepped out of the Tourist Information Office and locked the door securely behind him – he'd use the invisible lift when he got back. Pulling his coat around him he walked over to the railings at the edge of the Plass and leaned on them looking out to sea. Two weeks had passed since Ianto had been suspended, and Jack, and the rest of his team no doubt, were missing the young Welshman. Even Owen. Jack didn't regret his decision to suspend him, after what he had done, after the betrayal and the danger he had brought to the Hub it was the only thing he could do. He just wished he hadn't had to do it. Jack missed Ianto terribly, and that was why he'd decided to break his own imposed contact ban, and go to see him. If any of the others found out, he'd spout some story about rehabilitation, how he was the boss and the rules didn't apply to him. He'd think of something. Pushing back off the railings, Jack turned his back on the sea and set off down the familiar route to Ianto's flat. He hadn't warned Ianto that he'd be coming around, but he knew he would be in. Jack had walked past Ianto's flat every night of his suspension at this time, each time almost braving going inside, but every time glancing up at the window, seeing the light was on, and walking past. The light gave Jack hope that Ianto was there, that he was alive, that he might even be alright. As he turned onto the road where Ianto lived he saw the light on in the window. He never saw movement, never saw life, but the light was always on, so Jack assumed he was in. Walking inside and climbing the stairs, Jack thought back to the visit he'd paid exactly two weeks before when he had suspended the younger man. This visit, he hoped, would be a little nicer.

TW

Ianto was sat on his sofa watching a movie. Over the past fortnight he'd worked his way through half his DVD collection, watched movies he hadn't seen in years, finally watched movies he'd bought but never got around to watching, never finding the time. Time was something he had in buckets at the moment. The flat was immaculate, a mass clean, tidy and de-clutter filling most of the first couple of days. Everything had been deep cleaned – the cooker, the coffee machine, the fridge, everything pulled out of the kitchen, the room blitzed and everything replaced. He'd gone through his bedroom, throwing out every trace of Lisa he could find, every photo, every item of clothing she ever bought him, everything of hers he'd hoarded, and it had become a very cathartic process. Full of laughter, full of tears. He'd swept through the lounge like a demon - vacuuming, polishing, dusting, and cleaning. Odd jobs he'd always put off till he had five minutes were finally completed. Jobs he didn't even realise needed doing were also taken on and finished. The flat was sparkling and clean, like a fresh start, a new beginning. But by the end of the third day, he'd run out of things to do. He'd nipped to the corner shop to stock up on milk, coffee, bread, some vegetables, a bit of fruit, and a few personal items. He hadn't really felt hungry; his stomach hadn't felt right since the incident in the cellar, so he noticed he'd lost a little weight in the past fortnight, but nothing he couldn't handle. So he'd started watching DVD's. Sat all day on the sofa, eating rarely, drinking coffee after coffee watching DVD's. Speaking to no one… seeing no one. Every morning he would look out at the Millennium Centre to check it was still there, to check the Hub was still there, hoping to spot one of them crossing the Plass. At this distance the only person he'd ever be able to recognise was Jack with his long coat flowing out behind him, but maybe that was the only person Ianto wanted to see, but he never did. He had just finished watching a movie and was rising out of his seat, pressing the button on the remote to turn of the TV and about to head into the kitchen to make a fresh coffee, when he heard a knocking at his front door. Placing the remote onto the side table Ianto walked slowly into the hall. It was a little after 9pm and rather late for visitors, especially to a flat that had seen no visitors for almost two weeks. Unlocking the door and pulling it open, Ianto's jaw dropped a little in shock when he found Jack stood on the other side.

"H…hey." He stuttered, surprised and a little nervous to find Jack outside.

"Hello Ianto… can I come in?" Jack asked.

Ianto nodded, stepping aside and allowing Jack in. "Coffee?" He asked.

Jack nodded. "Thanks… I have missed your coffee… Starbucks can't compete." He said, trying to sound light-hearted but sincere.

Ianto smiled gently as he wandered into the kitchen, coming back a few minutes later with two steaming mugs of coffee, finding Jack browsing his, recently alphabetised, DVD collection.

"Thanks." The older man said taking the mug from Ianto.

"As you can see I have spent my time productively." The Welshman quipped as Jack returned to scanning his movie collection.

Jack smiled. "Whatever keeps you're happy." He said before sitting down on the sofa. Ianto sat down too at the other end and took a sip from his mug before setting it down on the table.

"How are you doing Ianto?" Jack asked.

"Other than working on my OCD issues?" Ianto remarked trying to deflect the seriousness of the question and the obvious discussion that was approaching. "I'm doing okay sir. Good days and bad. I regret what I did… mostly. I certainly regret how I went about it. Above all I'm sorry… for what I did… to the Hub… to the others… to you." He bowed his head.

"I wanted to make sure you were feeling better… make sure that you were planning on coming back to us… that you hadn't decided to walk away." Jack explained.

"I miss my job. I miss the Hub… I miss Gwen's overbearing concern… I miss Toshiko and her quietness… god I even miss Owen throwing things at me to get my attention rather than just asking… I miss you sir. I'm going slightly more out of my mind than I already was when you suspended me… rightly so by the way. But I wouldn't walk away from Torchwood… I have a lot of making up to do." Ianto replied.

"You look like you haven't eaten in days… when did you last sleep?" Jack asked concerned.

"I don't really sleep well… not doing anything to warrant rest during the day… and when I do fall asleep… well…" Ianto faltered.

"Nightmares?" Jack offered.

Ianto nodded. "I keep seeing her… led on the floor… covered in blood… hear her… saying we're not compatible… breaking my heart… and I wake… screaming… so afraid… so angry… so alone." He broke down.

"You are not alone." Jack said, pulling the young man towards him into a comforting embrace.

"I am sir. But that's okay… I deserve to be." Ianto said pulling out of his hold, wiping his eyes.

"You need to eat… you're wasting away. You wont be much good to me if you don't keep your strength up." Jack said smiling, changing the subject.

"I haven't anything in… I haven't been out in ages." Ianto said softly.

"Got any beer?" Jack asked. Ianto nodded. "I'll call for take-out… you grab a couple of beers." Jack said grabbing his mobile from his pocket.

"You don't need to babysit me sir." Ianto pointed out.

"I know." Jack said simply. "And please Ianto, stop calling me sir. You don't need to. And anyway, we're off duty." He said. Ianto nodded, getting up and going into the kitchen as he heard Jack dial the local Indian restaurant and ordering a small mountain of food. He smiled properly for the first time in so long as he opened the fridge door and pulled out a couple of bottles. Closing it he took a bottle opener from the drawer and headed back into the lounge. Jack was back at the DVD's, his finger trailing down the edges of the boxes as he read each title.

"It'll be half an hour." He said with a smile of thanks as he was handed an open beer bottle.

Ianto nodded. "Thanks Jack. For… for not retconning me. You probably should have. I appreciate you giving me a second chance. I won't let you down again." He said sincerely.

Jack smiled. "Let's forget about work for a while yeah? Let's just chill out… watch a movie… talk?" He said.

Ianto nodded. "I'd like that." He said smiling once more.


	4. Nerves

**AN: Thank you to my wonderful reviewers for their comments, thoughts and suggestions. I hope this chapter meets with your approval… I don't think its one of my greatest… but there were some things that I think needed to be said and sorted before Ianto returned to work… which will follow in the next chapter. Thank you for reading… and please review x**

Jack returned to visit Ianto four more times during the final fortnight of his suspension. Each time they'd watch a movie, or just sit and talk, whilst eating take-out or sometimes just drinking coffee. They never spoke about work, about Torchwood, about Lisa, or about why Ianto had been suspended. Jack was determined that he would build a better relationship with the man he had obviously failed, who had obviously been falling apart during his time with Torchwood, and Jack blamed himself for missing the signs.

It was Sunday, and Ianto was restarting work the next morning. At the Hub the team were about to leave for the night, but Jack had called them into an impromptu but informal meeting. Toshiko and Gwen were still sat at the workstations when Jack asked Owen to join them.

"Tomorrow Ianto will be coming back and I want to make sure you're all okay with that?" He said.

"Do we get a choice?" Owen asked bitterly. He had never really got on with Ianto, and thought he should have been retconned rather than given a suspension.

"If you can give me a good reason to, I will retcon him. But I think even you will admit that you've missed him this past month… and not just his coffee." Jack said looking at Owen.

Owen shrugged. "Just… I think we just need to watch him okay? In case." The doctor said.

Jack nodded. "He won't try anything again, but yes, I will be watching him like a hawk. For the first month… if he steps even slightly out of line… he's gone. No question. No second chances."

"How is he?" Gwen asked. Jack shrugged.

"I've seen you Jack… going to his house… taking food… more than once." She admitted.

"What?" Owen asked angrily.

"You ban us from seeing him… then go yourself?" Toshiko asked.

Jack sighed. "I couldn't just have him waltzing back in here could I… I had to make sure he was ready to come back… that he was fit to come back… mentally and physically."

"And is he?" Gwen asked with a look of concern.

Jack shrugged. "I hope so. Just… look I know you are all angry… and disappointed in him… but he feels so much worse than you could ever imagine… just go easy on him okay? All of you." He looked at Owen pointedly.

The team nodded. "Right… get out of here. Go home." Jack said smiling. The team didn't need asking twice, gathering up coats and bags they headed out the cog door calling their goodbyes as they went. Jack walked up to his office and pulled on his coat before boarding the invisible lift and leaving the Hub himself.

TW

At his flat Ianto was picking out his suit for the morning, taking an age to choose the perfect shirt and tie combination, anything to distract him from the idea that he was going back to the Hub tomorrow. Whilst he was eager to go back, needed to get out of the flat, and desperate to start putting things right with the team, he was dreading tomorrow. Going back, facing the team and their obvious mistrust and disapproval, returning to the place where Lisa finally died, it filled him with dread. He didn't want to walk back in and have everyone pretend it hadn't happened, but he similarly didn't want to walk back in and have everyone still hate him. Hanging the chosen suit, shirt and tie on a hanger on the outside of his wardrobe, Ianto wandered out of his bedroom and into the lounge. He stood by the window and looked out towards the Plass. It was dark out, and lights sparkled from homes and businesses alike on the streets around him, and in the distance the lights from the Millennium Centre illuminated the Plass. He smiled as he saw, out of nowhere, Jack stride onto the Plass, his coat furling out behind him. Ianto knew he must have used the invisible lift, the perception filter meaning he was out of sight until he stepped off the flagstone. He walked into the kitchen and flicked the coffee machine on, pulling two mugs from the shelf and grabbing a spoon from the drawer. As he waited for the machine to heat up, and for Jack to arrive, he smiled again. Ianto was glad that Jack had come visiting this past fortnight, making sure he was all right, distracting him from his problems, getting him ready for his first day back on the job. As he poured two mugs of strong coffee out he heard a knocking at the front door. He carried the two mugs into the lounge, depositing them on the side table, before going into the hall and opening the door for Jack.

"Good evening sir." He said smiling at Jack as he entered the flat.

"Ianto – how many times? Stop calling me sir… at least for one last evening. Tomorrow you can call me Sir as often as you like… for tonight… I'm Jack… only Jack." The older man said walking into the lounge.

"Sorry… Jack." Ianto said softly. Jack nodded his acceptance.

"How are they?" The Welshman asked, settling on the sofa with his coffee, passing the other to Jack who sat at the other end, assuming their usual positions.

"Gwen has seen me coming around this past fortnight." Jack started. "I told them all they were banned from seeing you… and now they've found out that I've been seeing you. I'm sure you can imagine the look she gave me… and the look Owen gave me!"

Ianto smiled knowingly. "What did you tell them?"

"That I needed to make sure you were ready to come back… that you were fit to return."

"And am I?"

"I think so. I certainly hope so." Jack said. "Are you?"

Ianto nodded. "I'm ready as I'll ever be. Are they?"

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"I'm scared Jack… I'm scared that they are all going to hate me still… more than I hate myself if that was possible. Or they are going to pretend like nothing happened… and continue to ignore me like they always have… until they want coffee at least." He said, his voice trying to stay cheerful though he obviously was not.

"I think we both know that Owen will not let you off with simply ignoring you… and Gwen will no doubt fuss around you like a mother hen… and Toshiko… Toshiko will probably keep throwing silent sombre looks your way." Jack said.

"What about you… how are you going to treat me?" Ianto asked nervously.

"As my archivist… my expert coffee maker… and my friend Ianto. My trusted friend."

"Trusted?" The young man echoed.

Jack nodded. "I told you I needed to learn to trust you again… and I have. That's why I kept coming this past fortnight… I need to learn to trust you again… away from the Hub… away from Torchwood. I need to know that when you walk into the Hub tomorrow morning that you are the man I always thought you were… that you are the man I recruited to Torchwood Three… and that we will never have cause for this again. You won't be suspended a second time Ianto… you wont get another chance… if you lose my trust again… you're gone… never mind retconning you… I'll kill you myself… do you understand?" His tone turned hard.

Ianto shuddered slightly at the threat, knowing that Jack was serious. "I understand." He said solemnly. Jack finished his coffee and placed the empty mug on the side table as he rose to his feet.

"I'll see you in the morning… get a good nights sleep… you know how I like my coffee early." He said before letting himself out the flat.

TW

That was not what Jack had wanted to do. He didn't want to scare or upset Ianto, he just worried that they were becoming too friendly, too close to return to the boss, employee relationship that was expected of them. He had become much closer to Ianto in the past fortnight than he felt with members of his team that had been with him for years, and he couldn't let that continue. It was becoming unprofessional, he was becoming unprofessional, and he couldn't afford to let his guard down, or let his carefully constructed wall fall around him. He needed to make sure Ianto knew where he stood, knew what was expected from him, he just couldn't believe he had threatened him so brutally.

'Would I really kill him?' He asked himself as he walked swiftly back towards the Hub, the weather taking a turn for the worse, and he wouldn't want to get caught out in the storm that was brewing. Jack knew the answer was no. He could never kill any of his team. Even when he'd threatened Ianto with execution after finding Lisa in the basement, it had been an empty threat. A way to try and scare the young man into submission. It hadn't worked then… and Jack hoped it hadn't worked now. Re-entering the Hub via the Invisible Lift, Jack slunk off to his private quarters for the night, hoping that when Ianto returned tomorrow, things would be easier than they felt right now.


	5. Small Worlds

**AN: Okay this is a rather long chapter! This is first chapter I have done which revolves around and entire episode… and it's the sign of things to come, so I hope you will all stick with me on this. This is based on "Small Worlds". I don't do a blow by blow account of the whole plot… just the parts relevant to our boys Jack and Ianto. I hope I have done what I intended to do when I started writing this chapter – shown the relationship develop without writing out the entire episode. Please review… I'm a little worried x**

**Disclaimer: Some of the dialogue in this chapter is quoted directly from "Small Worlds". I do not own this episode, or any others for that matter.**

Ianto took a deep breath as the cog door rolled open with its usual fanfare of sirens and lights. He sniggered softly to himself; for a secret organisation they had probably the most unsubtle entrance going. Stepping into the main Hub he smiled. It was good to be back. Looking at his watch he saw that it was just gone 7am. The rest of team, aside from Jack of course, wouldn't be arriving for at least another 30 minutes, so he had plenty time to get the coffee started and do a quick run around, tidying up any bits and pieces that had been left for him. Walking over to the kitchen area he flicked on the machine, glad to see nobody had touched it since he'd been away, and shuddering when he saw the kitchen bin was practically overflowing with takeaway coffee cups, largely from the nearby Starbucks. Ianto could never understand why anyone would drink that stuff. Pulling the bin bag and its contents out in one fluid motion, he tied the top of the bag and tossed it into the shoot that took all their rubbish down to a furnace in the basement. He replaced the bin bag then set off around the Hub collecting any other rubbish he could find, and gathering cups and plates that were scattered on desks and workstations. The mug he found on Owen's desk looked like it had been there for the duration of his suspension. He shook his head despairingly as he thought about the young medic. For a doctor, he had some serious cleanliness issues.

"Welcome back."

Ianto looked up at the source of the voice; Jack was standing on the gantry above the workstations, an unreadable expression on his face that Ianto hoped was friendly.

"Good morning sir, your coffee will be on your desk in a few minutes." He said.

Jack smiled. "Thank you Ianto. I don't know how I managed without you." He said with a grin before going back inside his office, leaving the door ajar.

Ianto took a deep breath before returning to the kitchen, depositing the rubbish in the bin and piling the plates and mugs in the sink. He took Jack's mug down from the shelf and poured the fresh hot coffee inside before setting off towards his office. He knocked lightly on the open door.

"Come in." Jack called. Ianto entered; Jack was sat at his desk, a pile of paperwork in front of him. The pile looked twice the size it had been when Ianto had gone on suspension. He walked in and placed the steaming mug on the desk. Jack immediately picked it up, taking a mouthful and smiling. "Perfect." He said softly.

Ianto smiled, appreciating the compliment, as the sirens on the cog door sounded. His smile fell.

"Don't look so worried – its Toshiko." Jack said, glancing down at the CCTV.

Ianto took a deep breath. "Will there be anything else?" He asked. Jack shook his head.

The Welshman turned and walked cautiously out of the office. As he stepped out onto the gantry Toshiko looked up at him and smiled warmly.

"Its good to see you Ianto." She said genuinely.

Ianto smiled back. "You too Tosh. Can I get you a coffee?" He asked.

She nodded. He walked over to the kitchen and poured her a drink into her mug before carrying it over and placing it on her desk. As he did she rose from her feet and gave him a warm hug.

"I've missed you Ianto… and I'm here… if you need to talk. We need you okay… and don't let anyone tell you otherwise." She said softly.

Ianto nodded and smiled in thanks as the door opened once more and Gwen walked in.

"Morning Ianto… welcome back." She said, her voice a little nervous, her smile too.

"Good morning Gwen – coffee coming up." He said heading back to the kitchen once more, returning with a fresh mug for Gwen, placing it on her desk.

"Are you okay?" She asked, putting on her best mothering expression.

He nodded. "Thank you." He said as the cog door opened for a third time and Owen wandered in. He walked straight past Ianto and towards his desk, turning on the monitor and settling into some work.

"Morning Owen." Toshiko said gently.

"Toshiko… Gwen." Owen said glancing up from his screen, avoiding Ianto's gaze.

Ianto took another deep breath as he marched into the kitchen and returned minutes later with Owen's mug, filled with coffee. He placed it down on the medic's desk and waited for a response. None came.

"This is part where you say 'Thanks Ianto' or, more likely, something rude."

Owen looked up at the gantry where Jack had appeared.

"Morning Jack." He said, ignoring his comment.

"I know you're pissed that he's back Owen, but he is back, so get over it okay?" Jack barked.

Owen pouted angrily. "Thank you Ianto." He grumbled.

"Don't mention it." Ianto mumbled before scurrying off to the archives.

"Was that really necessary?" Gwen spat her voice low.

"Don't you think he feels guilty enough as it is?" Toshiko asked.

"No. I don't. I don't think he feels anything near guilty enough. If he did," Owen paused for effect. "He wouldn't be here." He finished before taking his coffee and stalking off to the autopsy bay.

TW

Jack woke with a start, his head fuzzy with memories of the nightmare that had awoken him. He slid his legs out of his bed and onto the floor before pushing himself up and pulling on trousers and a white T-shirt. Wandering up to his office he let his thoughts drift. Ianto had been back for a few days now, and vaguely normal service had resumed. Sure, Owen was still only dignifying him with grunts and mumbles, but Toshiko and Gwen had welcomed him back with almost open arms. Maybe his team was going to be all right.

Jack walked into his office towards his desk, and looked confused as he took a rose petal from the centre of the desk before letting it fall back to the floor. A rose petal? Just like his dream… his nightmare… his memory. Shaking it off he turned around to go into the Hub, and was surprised to see Ianto walking past his door.

"You shouldn't be here." He said calmly.

Ianto jumped, nearly dropping the file he was carrying. "Neither should you." He said softly before walking over to the nearby workstation.

"What have you got?" Jack asked, his voice gentle as he delicately placed a hand on the young man's back. Ianto looked, first at the hand then at Jack before turning his attention back to the screen in front of him.

"Funny sort of weather patterns." He said, his voice sounding a little bored, like he thought it was nothing. The look on Jack's face however told him otherwise.

"What is it sir?" He asked.

"Just... just a bad dream… keep your eye on it… let me know if there's a change." Jack said. "What are you doing here so late anyway? He asked.

"Just a bad dream too sir… at least here… well… keeps my mind busy." He answered. Jack smiled at the young man before squeezing Ianto's shoulder affectionately and going back into his office.

TW

When Jack returned from visiting Estelle with Gwen he went straight to his office, closing the door firmly behind him, the rest of the team could see the invisible "Keep Out" sign. Gwen walked over to her desk and settled into her seat.

"What's up with him?" Toshiko asked.

Gwen shrugged. "We just visited an old friend… strange fairy obsession… he seemed to think that fairies were dangerous… it was all a bit bizarre." She said bored from all the talking about things that in her mind didn't exist.

Ianto walked into the kitchen and turned on the coffee machine before hearing Jack's office door open and his voice call around the Hub.

"Conference room now – Ianto bring coffee."

The Welshman smiled at his own ability to foresee when coffee would be required. It had been a long day, and he knew Jack had slept as little as he had the night before. Ianto had remained stationed at the computer throughout the night, dozing occasionally in the seat upright, drinking a little more coffee that he really should have to stay alert. The weather patterns hadn't come to anything more than just that – funny weather patterns, but he hadn't wanted to go home. Jack seemed on edge, a little sad even, and Ianto wanted to be there in case he was needed. His Captain hadn't left his office again all night, but the odd times that Ianto had glanced into the room; Jack had been sat at his desk staring into space, a strange look on his face.

Ianto carried the tray of coffee's into the conference room, where the rest of the team had assembled and were discussing the fairies again, images flashing on the screen that hung on the wall at the far end of the room. He placed the tray down in front of Jack and began distributing the mugs.

"This is the youngest girl… and her cousin." Toshiko explained, gesturing to an old photograph on the screen.

"I blame magic mushrooms." Ianto commented.

"What you do in your own time is none of our business." Jack quipped looking up at Ianto gratefully as he sipped his coffee, winking at the young man as Gwen continued her dismissal of fairies. Ianto smiled down at his Captain before handing out coffees to the rest of the team, and taking his own.

TW

When Ianto had put a call through from Estelle late the next evening he knew something was wrong. She'd called the Hub (Ianto had no idea how she had the number) sounding shaky and worried asking to speak to Jack. He'd put her straight through to the conference room where Jack was debriefing with Gwen and Toshiko. Soon after the rest of the team had run out through the cog door leaving Ianto to tidy up the mess they'd left in their wake.

When the team had returned later, Jack again went straight to his office, dripping wet with rain and Gwen had followed. A while later, after spending time talking with Jack, Gwen had left, a sombre look in her eyes. Toshiko and Owen were long gone, having been dropped home on the way back from Estelle's. Ianto stepped out of the shadows of the kitchen, armed with two mugs of coffee and climbed the steps to Jack's office.

"I thought you might need this sir." He said walking in, having knocked lightly and had his entry granted.

Jack looked up from his desk, surprised to see Ianto before him.

"I thought you were Gwen." He said quietly.

Ianto shook his head. "She's just left."

"What are you still doing here?" Jack asked sipping gratefully at his coffee.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Ianto started drinking from his own mug. "Don't worry… I don't need to know the details… I'm sure Gwen has done her role of listener well… I just wanted to see for myself that you were all right."

Jack nodded. "Gwen has fulfilled her role as Policewoman well. I'm okay thank you Ianto." He said appreciating his concern.

Ianto smiled. "Get some sleep… it'll be a long day tomorrow I'm sure." He said before calling goodnight and leaving Jack to his coffee, and his thoughts.

Jack sighed as he leant back in his chair. It had been a rather long day already, but he knew that what Ianto said was true – tomorrow would be even longer. He smiled as he replayed the look of concern on the Welshman's face as he'd walked into his office minutes before. He had looked a little unsure, not convinced his presence would be welcome or needed, but the concern was there all the same. Jack's smiled broadened. Ianto's concern would always be welcome.

TW

Ianto found Jack crouched on the floor behind his desk in tears. The rest of the team had gone home shortly after returning from Jasmine's house. Jack had tried to talk to them, tried to explain, but they'd been unresponsive, and stormed from the Hub without a backward glance. Jack had gone to his office, slamming the door, leaving Ianto alone in the Hub. He didn't really know what had gone on, only what he'd picked up from snippets of the argument that had ensued on their return. It upset him to feel like an outsider of the team, never getting to go out on field missions, but he sensed that this had not been a nice mission to be part of.

Ianto tidied the desks and the autopsy bay, finished the washing up and shut down the computers that weren't needed. He didn't take a coffee with him to Jack's office; something stronger would definitely be needed. Knocking on the door he heard no reply, so he took a breath and walked in.

"Sir?" He whispered. No response.

"Sir?" Louder this time. No response, though he could hear something.

"Jack?" He tried. It was then that he realised what he could hear; he could hear crying. Walking further in and rounding the desk, Ianto found Jack on the floor behind his desk, his knees brought up to his chest, arms locked around as he wept. He slipped onto the floor beside him and brought Jack into a comforting embrace.

"I had to do it… there was nothing else I could do." Jack sobbed.

"I know… I know." Ianto soothed. "It's okay… it's going to be okay."

The older man crumpled into his hold and cried, Ianto holding him till his tears subsided.


	6. Countrycide

**AN: Countrycide is one of my favourite episodes… and also one of my least favourite. It think it's a work of genius, both writing and production wise, but I do wish they hadn't picked on poor Ianto quite so much! This chapter is rather long… but I'm sure you can all understand why. Bit of light relief for you all at the end. And get ready for some serious Jantoness in the next instalment! Please review … and thanks to those who have and continue to do so x**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Countrycide" so all dialogue from the show is merely borrowed. There is quite a bit… but I think it's largely relevant to my plot. I hope you all enjoy the new scenes that I've added… I'm sure you will x**

It was just a few days later that Ianto finally got his wish; his first field mission. People had been going missing on a lonely road that ran through the middle of the Brecon Beacons. Jack decided that this was the perfect opportunity to test Ianto's skills outside of the Hub – how dangerous could a few missing people in the Welsh countryside really be? Ianto had enthusiastically loaded the SUV with equipment, tents and supplies for a couple of days camping, something which didn't go down too well with Owen when he learnt later of their accommodation arrangements. The Welshman decided that the Beacons were no place for a suit, and instead dressed in more suitable attire – jeans, T-shirt, casual shirt, and a jacket. It was a far cry from his more traditional uniform, but one that didn't go unmissed by Jack.

"You look… different." He said as he helped Ianto load the last of the supplies into to the SUV.

"I don't think a suit is typical camping wear." Ianto said smiling.

Jack shrugged. "I don't know… I'm sure you could pull it off." He said with a wink.

Ianto grinned as he climbed into the back of the vehicle where the others were already waiting. "It's like a school trip." Toshiko beamed.

"It's like hell." Owen snarled.

Jack shook his head as he set off towards the Welsh hills.

TW

The team was sat around a campfire. Owen had just about recovered from the trauma of being told that they would indeed be sleeping in tents that evening, and the conversation had taken a rather childish turn, bringing a little light relief to an otherwise serious team.

"Jack?" Owen asked.

"Are we including none human lifeforms?" He asked smirking.

"Oh you haven't!" Gwen exclaimed.

"You're a sick man Harkness – that's disgusting." Owen commented.

"I never know when he's joking." Gwen said.

Jack grinned, chuckling loudly. Ianto merely looked down at the ground, his position on the outside of the team still evident, a gentle knowing smile playing on his lips.

"It's my turn is it?" Ianto asked, the rest of the team shooting a look at him, all knowing what he was about to say, all suddenly regretting the conversation.

"It was Lisa." He said simply. Smiles faded around the fire. Nobody knew where to look, or what to say.

"Ianto I'm sorry." Gwen said softly.

"Sorry she's dead, or sorry you mentioned it?" He asked, his voice a little bitter.

"I just didn't think." She stuttered.

"You forgot." He said simply.

Silence rang out again around the fire, everyone looking around, looking at anything other than Ianto who stared sombrely at the flames.

"We should get some firewood." Owen said rising to his feet.

"I'll give you a hand." Gwen took the easy exit quickly.

Ianto watched them leave before his eyes met Jack's. The older man looked across at him, a strange expression on his face, an expression Ianto couldn't decipher. He maintained the contact for a few moments before looking away into the distance.

"I'll… go check for readings." Toshiko said getting to her feet and walking away.  
When Jack saw she was at a distance that she wouldn't be able to hear them he spoke.

"Well that wasn't awkward at all." He said plainly.

"What did you all expect me to say… what other answer was there?" Ianto asked.

"The truth… you know as well as I do that Lisa was not the last person you kissed." Jack pointed out.

Ianto's mind flashed back to the night Lisa had died. She'd thrown him across the Hub, he'd landed awkwardly, unconscious. The next memory he had was of soft lips on his, a tongue probing gently into his mouth, and a smell that woke him from his slumber, a smell he'd recognise anywhere. Against his better judgement, Ianto allowed his tongue to meet the one that was dancing around in his mouth, to caress it lightly. He allowed his lips to respond, pressing firmly on those above him. When he opened his eyes Jack pulled back from the kiss, one finger on his lips, asking the boy to stay quiet. He'd run off after Lisa.

"I hardly think confessing to kissing you just before you slaughtered Lisa is really camp side entertainment for everyone, do you sir?" Ianto's tone was angry and it surprised Jack.

"Ianto I…" Jack started but was cut off.

"And seeing as though I was unconscious or suffering from concussion for most of it – I'm not entirely sure it counts." The Welshman spat before getting up and stalking off.

Jack sighed heavily as he watched him go.

TW

Ianto felt guilty. Guilty for snapping at the team, for ruining a brief moment of fun by bringing Lisa up, just when he thought he was being accepted again. And he felt guilty for laying into Jack… for lying to him… for being so cruel. The team would have brushed off his comments by now, no doubt forgetting them as soon as they'd escaped the atmosphere of the fire, but what he'd said to Jack, Ianto knew the older man would be hurt by his words, and needed to make it right.

"Jack?" Ianto said softly as he entered one of the tents.

Jack turned to look at the Welshman. "Yeah?" He said simply.

"I'm sorry. For the campfire incident… for mentioning Lisa… for… I'm sorry if I upset you. I didn't mean to… I was just lashing out. I'm angry at myself… not you." Ianto explained.

Jack smiled a little. "There's no need to apologise Ianto." He said.

"I think there is. What I said… about… about the kiss. Well it wasn't true… I remember it… I remember all of it… and I knew exactly what I was doing… I…" He was cut off by the sound of Gwen screaming.

Jack rushed out the tent with Ianto close behind.

"We've found something… a body… in the woods." She said breathless from running.

TW

Ianto ignored the argument between Toshiko and Owen that was going on behind him. They were tidying up the chaos caused by the SUV hi-jacker; Gwen was helping, Jack pacing around in the background. Ianto was, unbeknownst to the rest of the team, monitoring the SUV using the tracking device that had been fitted and a simple palm pilot that he'd had in his pocket. His entire attention was fixed on that, and not on the argument, and definitely not on Jack. He tried to stop silently cursing Gwen for interrupting earlier and focus on the vehicle.

"Tosh can you get a tracking signal?" Jack's commanding voice broke through.

"Already done… I took the liberty." Ianto said, waving the palm pilot in his hand.

"It's currently 3.4 miles West of here." He added as Jack strolled over, the team close behind.

"Gunning at 90 no doubt. You steal a piece of equipment like that you drive straight on till morning." Owen sniped.

"Actually no… its been stationery for the past 4 minutes." Ianto said. "I'd go so far as to say it was parked."

"There's a small village in that area… other than that nothing for 30 miles." Gwen referred to a map that had been left behind.

"Call me suspicious, but this has all the hallmarks of a trap." Toshiko said.

"Yeah… I was just thinking the same thing." Jack commented. "Anyone fancy a walk?"

Ianto led the team over the hills, Jack following him closely, the others loitering behind. It pleased Jack that Ianto was having this opportunity to show the others what he was capable of, he just hoped it wouldn't backfire. He really needed to finish that conversation from the tent earlier.

It took them a little over an hour to reach the small, secluded village, the buildings looking like they'd been standing there for a hundred years. The place seemed deserted and there was an eerie quietness to it that filled Jack with a sense of dread.

"Tosh, Ianto – follow the signal, find the SUV." He said. He needed to reunite Toshiko with her equipment if they were going to have any hope of solving this, and he wanted to keep Ianto at a safe distance from the danger, and from himself. He didn't want his feelings for Ianto affecting his judgement if anything bad happened, as it invariably would.

"Owen, Gwen – lets see if there's any room at the inn."

TW

Ianto walked with Tosh in the direction of the signal from the SUV. He was glad to be separated from Jack for a while. He hadn't thought through what he was saying in the tent, and he needed to clear his head before the inevitable discussion that would follow when they got back to the Hub later. Ianto didn't know what was happening between him and Jack… he knew what he wanted to happen, no matter how much he tried to ignore it. His charismatic Captain had won him over, had turned his head, and had got his full attention. He just hoped that Jack wasn't playing around. He'd seen the look in his eyes when he'd told him that he had known what he was doing during the kiss, but he hadn't been given chance to respond before Gwen came screaming. Trust Gwen, Ianto thought. He knew that Gwen had fallen for Jack too… there must be something in the water he mused… but whilst he hoped that Jack was merely flirting with her, he couldn't help shake the fear that flirting was all he was doing with Ianto too.

"Just half a mile up here." Ianto pointed after consulting his palm pilot.

"At least we've still got this. The rest of my stuff was in the vehicle." Tosh said, snatching the palm pilot from his grasp. He grinned, hoping she wouldn't see. Ianto knew Tosh was rather precious about her equipment, and her role as technical expert. He hoped she realised that he wasn't intruding on it by directing them.

They walked up towards a stone building – it looked derelict and abandoned. Ianto tried the door – it was locked. A noise like a scream rang out in the distance, and he and Tosh looked over, but saw nothing.

"What was that?" She asked shakily.

"Just a… fox or something." He said, hoping to reassure her. He knew it wasn't a fox – no fox, no animal sounded like that, naturally anyway.

"I'll check round the back." He said, heading around the left of the building.

"Yeah." She mumbled. Heading around to the right.

Ianto was scared. More scared than he would let on… particularly in front of Tosh. She was used to this… used to the danger… the drama. He was used to making coffee… tidying the Hub. Being invisible. He was way out of his depth… he just hoped that nobody noticed. He rounded the corner of the building and Tosh pulled her gun on him. He held his hands up in surrender. She lowered her weapon, smiling apologetically. She was obviously scared too.

"We should carry on straight up there." He called, pointing to the hill beyond the house, his back to the property. Turning back, she was gone. Panic ran through him. She'd been there moments ago… not even minutes… and now she was gone. Right from under his nose. He spun around on the spot as he called out her name. Pulling out his gun and cocking it, he turned around again, calling her name louder. His breath was ragged, the fear in his eyes prominent.

"Okay… okay." He whispered his breath laboured as he stepped closer to the building, gun raised. He's had basic weapons training at Torchwood One, incase of major emergency, and Jack had done a brief refresher when he'd joined the team, but this was different. This was for real. This was life or death, not a firing range. His hands shook as he walked down the alley at the side of the building, his gun raised at all times, his eyes twitching from left to right as he crept. He heard someone… or something… run past the end of the alley. Spinning quickly around his eyes widened, his breath quickened, his heart was pounding. God he wished the others were there… he wished Jack were there. As he began to trace his steps back along the alley he heard something approach from behind and shove him to the ground. As he turned to look back he saw briefly someone dressed like Death, before he slipped into darkness.

TW

Ianto sat, gripping tightly to a crowbar he'd found on the floor. The room was dark, damp and had an unnatural smell to it that he was determined not to focus on. He'd woken up there a few minutes before and done a quick scout around, checking doors, finding them locked. Toshiko was curled on the floor next to the box he was sat on and she began to murmur as she came too.

"You know, I've never liked camping." He said, his voice not hiding his fear well.

Toshiko rose to her feet, checking herself down.

"Don't bother… they took the guns." He said.

She pulled out a flashlight, directing it around the room, taking in her surroundings.

"Charming place they've got." She said.

"Judging by the sound reverberations and the air quality… pretty deep underground." He added. "Chances of rescue?" He asked, hoping Jack would be the one doing it.

"We won't need rescuing." She said simply. "Haven't met a cell yet I couldn't get out of."

She continued to look around the room with her flashlight, whilst Ianto continued to squeeze tightly to his crowbar, seeking comfort in it.

"What were they?" He asked.

"Dunno… happened too quickly." Her voice was much calmer than his was, but she still seemed scared. "You worried?" She asked, going over to a window that was high up on the wall, a shaft of blue light pouring down into the cell.

"A little." He admitted. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest and he was struggling to control his breathing. The atmosphere in the cell and the poor quality of the air was making it harder for him to calm down.

"That body we saw in the forest…" He began.

"Don't think about it." Tosh cut him off, hoping he wasn't watching as she wiped blood from the wall off her hand. "See if you can get that light to work." She directed him to a bulb hanging bare from the ceiling. He was panicking, almost going into shock, and she didn't want to lose him to it, she needed him to stay calm.

Getting up he went and played with the bulb, twisting it in its holder, hoping to make it work, if only to illuminate the room, the light would help relax him.

"You're used to this aren't you? The facial expression… you all share… when things get a bit out of control… like you enjoy it… like you get a high from the danger." He abandoned the bulb – it was never going to work.

"You want me to apologise for that?" She snapped.

"Don't you ever wonder how long you can survive before you go mad… or… or get killed… or lose a loved one?"

"It's worth the risk. To protect people." She was shouting now, and she knew that wouldn't help him, but he was annoying her with his incessant questions and comments.

"Who protects us?" He yelled back angrily. She had no answer for him. There was no answer. Ianto sighed, looking apologetically at Toshiko.

"God I'm hungry." She said softly changing the subject.

"You should have had that cheeseburger." He said, glad for something else to talk about to distract him from the place they were in.

"Not that hungry." She quipped. "What's that?" She asked. There was an object on the floor but she couldn't tell what it was, it was too dark in there.

"You've found something?" He asked, following her across the room as she crouched down. 'Please let it be a way out.' He thought to himself.

"It's just a shoe." She said disappointedly. "Wait… there's another." She said, her flashlight following a trail along the floor and up onto shelves. Ianto's eyes were one step ahead of her. The wall was filled with pairs of shoes, their owners obviously not needing them anymore. His eyes widened as he felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. This was not a good sign.

TW

"Why are we still talking about this… Tosh and Ianto can look after themselves." Jack barked as he piled stools and tables in front of the door to the pub, barricading themselves inside. 'At least I hope they can.' He thought. He'd sent Ianto to a safe distance, away from the danger, to keep him safe, and to look after Toshiko, not that she'd need it. Chances were they were running scans on the area at that moment, and if anything did happen, she was more likely looking after him. They needed to look after the kid… and Gwen. She'd been shot, and even though she was bounding around, writing a list on the blackboard near the dart board, trying to keep her mind active, she was in danger of going into shock. He was sure Owen would keep an eye on her though. There was definitely something going on there… or something was about to start. Jack wasn't happy about it – Gwen had Rhys, and Owen was not the best at relationships, and he didn't want it affecting the team went it all went sour. Not that he could talk. If they hadn't been separated by Gwen finding that body earlier, no doubt he and Ianto would be talking… and maybe starting something themselves. Jack shook that idea out of his head. He needed to focus. They needed to figure out what was going on here, sort it out, regroup, and get back to the Hub. He needed to stop thinking about the Welshman for a while.

TW

Ianto gasped as the wind was knocked out of him and he slumped onto the floor. He hadn't really known what he was hoping to achieve by running at a man who was twice his size, but reality had come flooding as to what was going on around them, and he needed to get out. He needed to get Tosh out. He felt his arms being pulled behind him and handcuffs being attached. They were talking above him, but he wasn't listening. He was trying to block it out… to block it all out. He didn't want to be there… he wanted to be somewhere safe… and he didn't feel safe… he only felt safe when he could see Jack… and he didn't know where his Captain was… and he knew he was starting to panic. He needed to calm down. Toshiko was kicked in the back of the leg, sending her crashing onto the floor beside him, her wrists bound together behind her back. Another boy was in the room… he looked so young… so scared. The woman leant in close to Ianto… sniffing at him.

"Get ready to run." He whispered to Tosh as the couple wandered out of hearing range.

They both stood up as the man returned wielding a baseball bat.

"What are you gonna do?" Toshiko asked. Ianto really didn't need that kind of detail.

The man brushed the bat end across her cheek and down her body as he explained the need for tenderising. Ianto felt sick to his stomach. This was not what he'd had in mind for his first field mission.

He nodded at Toshiko as the man's attention was drawn to him. As the man admired his body like it was a prime steak, Ianto grinned at him. When the man grinned back, he headbutt him with all the strength he had, sending him stumbling backwards. Toshiko and Ianto made a run for it as the man staggered around confused. She made it out past them, but Ianto was caught. A punch in the face sent him crashing to the floor, and a kick in the stomach kept him there. He watched dazed as the man ran out with some kind of blade in his hands. Looking across the room he saw the young boy led on the floor, and then blackness as he received a heavy blow to his head.

TW

Ianto felt himself being dragged to his knees and felt the hood being pulled from his head. As he was slapped in the face a couple of times to wake him, he prayed that when he opened his eyes he'd find Jack there saving him.

"Time to be bled." The words echoed through him. That was definitely not Jack.

The cleaver was brought up to his throat as the man explained again the process and reasoning. Ianto wished he'd just shut up and get on with it instead of explaining every little thing blow by sadistic blow. That or he wished he'd just wake up. But this was no dream. This was a living nightmare. The Welshman sobbed, as the room began to shake.

TW

As Jack tossed the cannibal to the floor, answering Gwen's requests to question him, his eyes scanned the room. She was standing just behind him and Owen and Toshiko were knelt a few feet away.

"Where's Ianto?" He asked.

A muffled cry came from behind the table in the corner of the room. Jack climbed through the rubble, finding Ianto led bound and gagged on the floor where he'd fell when Gwen had let go of him and dashed over to Jack. His face was swollen and purple with bruising, his eyes were red and tears fell from them, he looked like he'd been through a war. Jack pulled him towards him, and removed the gag from his mouth.

"Somebody find the keys to these things." He shouted as he wrapped his arms around the Welshman who sobbed uncontrollably into his chest.

"I've got you… I've got you." He whispered as he kissed the top of his head and rocked him gently in his hold.

TW

"You should be at home." Jack said as he walked out of his office and found Ianto sat on the sofa. Owen had looked him over properly once they'd arrived back at the Hub. There were superficial wounds, a few cracked ribs, nothing physically that wouldn't heal with time. The mental scars would stay with the young man for a lot longer though, Owen had warned.

"Do you want me to leave?" Ianto asked, wincing as he made to get up.

Jack shook his head. "You can sleep there if you want… or not sleep there if you prefer." He said. There was concern in his voice. His young recruit was suffering and he wanted to make sure he helped him this time. Any conversations about kissing or anything else could wait for now.

Ianto relaxed back into the sofa, a wave of pain sweeping his face.

"Do you want more pills? More painkillers?" Jack offered.

Ianto shook his head lightly. "I just want to forget. I just want it all to go away. How do you do this Jack… how do you carry on?" His voice was broken and his breathing rough.

Jack sighed as he settled down on the sofa at the other end to Ianto, just like they did when they were at his flat he mused to himself.

"You have to carry on Ianto… you just have to. Its not easy… believe me… but its not always like today. I've seen so much in my life… so many things… so much hurt and pain caused by aliens… caused by the rift… but this… I've never witnessed anything like today before. But I promise you… it will get better. It will heal. You will forget… your memories won't be so strong forever. Just remember that I'm always here for you… if you need to talk… I'm always here." He said gently.

Ianto nodded. "Thank you Jack." He said smiling a little. "About before..." He started.

Jack held up a hand to silence him. "I'm always here Ianto… we have plenty of time. Get some rest." He said softly before getting to his feet and walking up to his office. Ianto led down carefully on the sofa, wincing with each movement, laying his head on the arm of the sofa. He looked up as Jack came back out of his office and walked back over. He lifted Ianto's head and placed a pillow beneath it, then lay the blanket he'd been carrying out over his body.

"Try and get some sleep… I'll be in my office if you need me." He whispered, affectionately stroking the young man's hair before walking back off, glancing back before he entered his office, smiling when he saw Ianto's eyes close.


	7. The Stopwatch

**AN: Thank you for your wonderful reviews as always. I'm glad you all approved of my take on "Countrycide", and I would have loved to have them film one or two of my additional scenes as well. This chapter encompasses "Greeks Bearing Gifts" and the brilliant "The Keep Killing Suzie". Not all scenes are covered… in fact it largely centres around one… I'm sure you can all guess which. For those of you that are confused; the dinner scene that I begin this with stemmed from a line in the book "The Torchwood Archives". In fact I blame that book for a lot of my ideas at the moment… just a shame they tend to come to me when I'm at work. Please keep reviewing… you have no idea how much they make me smile.**

The Hub emptied pretty soon after Mary had been transported into the Sun. Jack had spoken to Toshiko outside, but Gwen and Owen had left before that. Ianto was doing his usual rounds before going home. He walked silently and effortlessly around the Hub, unnoticed almost.

"I'm going out for a Chinese takeaway – can I get you anything?" Jack asked as he re-entered the Hub after his talk with Tosh.

"I'm fine sir." Ianto answered with a smile.

"When did you last eat?" Jack asked.

"I had… breakfast." Ianto remarked.

"I'll bring you back some sweet and sour. There's beer in the fridge." Jack called as he left.

Ianto smiled as he tied up the final bin bag and threw it down the shoot. He opened the fridge in the kitchen and pulled out two beers. Reaching into an overhead cupboard he took out two plates and grabbed some cutlery from the drawer, picking up the bottle opener as he went. He took his things back to the main area of the Hub and placed them on the table beside the sofa. Jack was becoming more attentive since he'd come back to work, paying more attention to how he was, showing an interest that hadn't been there before the incident with Lisa. After their trip to the country had ended so badly, Jack's concern went into overdrive. He had confessed to Ianto that he felt guilty for what had happened to him.

"It was meant to be a nice simple mission… start you off gently so to speak. I'm sorry it turned out the way it did." He'd said sombrely one evening before Ianto had left.

"It was hardly your fault sir. How were you to know what was really going on up there. At least we all made it out alive… and that is thanks to you." Ianto had replied.

Jack smiled, thanking Ianto for his understanding and his acceptance.

The sirens sounded as Jack bounded back in, a white plastic bag in one hand, a waft of food entering with him. He plonked the bag on the table before shrugging off his coat and hanging it up before settling down on the sofa. Ianto stood watching for a moment. Jack tapped the seat beside him.

"I got prawn crackers and some spring rolls too." He said as he pulled a selection of boxes and bags from his carrier.

Ianto smiled as he settled on the sofa and opened the beers. It was very reminiscent of their time in his flat during his suspension. The two men dished out their meals and sat in comfortable silence as they ate, before Jack spoke up.

"I was talking to Tosh." He started.

"How is she?" Ianto asked.

"She'll be okay. She's a bit shaken up… but she's a tough kid. I think some of the things she heard scared her though." Jack offered Ianto the chance to speak. He didn't take it.

"How are you Ianto?" He asked.

Ianto stopped chewing and looked over at Jack, fork in hand. He raised his eyebrows.

"Tosh listened to your thoughts. She didn't mean to… she didn't want to… but she heard them all the same." He explained.

"What did she hear?" Ianto asked softly, placing his plate down on the table and picking up his beer.

"That you're in pain… that you're hurting… that there isn't an inch of you that doesn't hurt… that you don't think its ever going to stop." Jack spoke gently.

Ianto swallowed.

"So I ask again… how are you Ianto?"

"Sir I…" He began.

"Jack." Jack cut him off.

"Sorry… Jack… Jack I… haven't you ever been so wrapped up in some menial task that your mind has wandered… that you imagination has run riot… has run away with you… and you've thought exaggerated thoughts… blown your dull life out of proportion… if only in your head? Seriously Jack… I'm fine… well… I'm obviously not fine… but I'm better… I'm getting better. I'm sorry Tosh had to overhear that snippet… that minuscule moment of thought in my day… but I promise you… I'm fine." Ianto rambled an explanation that Jack knew wasn't true.

"Fine?" Jack echoed. Ianto nodded.

"Okay… you're fine. But if you weren't fine… if you're ever not fine… you will tell me won't you Ianto? You will come to me… talk to me… let me help you. Because I am here for you Ianto… I'm always here for you." Jack spoke with a sincerity that almost made Ianto weep.

He nodded. "I should be getting home." He said rising quickly to his feet.

Jack stood up too. "Are you… Goodnight Ianto." He stopped himself asking if the young man was all right again, and instead bid him farewell.

"Goodnight Jack… thank you for the food." Ianto said with a gentle smile before walking out the cog door. Jack couldn't help but sigh as he watched him leave. He wasn't fine. He was far from fine.

TW

"If you're interested I've still got that stopwatch." Ianto's face was nervous, though he was trying to sound calm and flirtatious.

"So?" Jack asked confused at what Ianto might be getting at.

"Well. Think about it. Lots of things you can do with a stopwatch." Ianto speaks slowly, as though to give time for the meaning of his words to sink into Jack's head.

Realisation sweeps across Jack's face. "Oh yeah." He grins. "I can think of a few."

"There's quite a list." Ianto assures him.

"I'll send the others home early. See you in my office in ten." Jack says looking first at his watch then back at Ianto, a playful smirk on his lips.

"That's ten minutes and counting." Ianto replies, clicking his trusty stopwatch on before Jack set off to dismiss the rest of the team.

TW

"Everyone go home… it's been a hell of a day." Jack barked as he strode back into the main area of the Hub, leaving Ianto to sort out Suzie's paperwork.

"Don't need to tell me twice." Owen said, practically jogging out the door, Gwen following at a none too subtle distance.

"I don't mind sticking around… I have a few things to do." Tosh reasoned.

"Go home Tosh – you work too hard." Jack tried the sympathetic approach.  
Toshiko smiled. "Okay." She submitted. "Have a good evening." She added as she took her bag and coat from her desk and walked out.

"Oh I intend to." Jack murmured as he jogged up to his office. He settled behind his desk and poured a shot of whiskey out before knocking it back. It wasn't Dutch courage, more a need to settle his nerves, to compose himself after what had just happened. He could hardly believe that Ianto had been the one to proposition him. They'd been sharing friendly banter now for over a month, and there had been numerous hugs and gentle touches, but Jack never expected this. He'd seen the nerves in Ianto's eyes as he'd spoken; he'd hardly dare believe that this was what he'd been getting at, that this was what the Welshman wanted. It was certainly what Jack had wanted… what he'd always wanted.

Jack chuckled to himself as he replayed Ianto's pick up line. He'd been fiddling with that stopwatch all day. For work purposes during the resurrections, timing how long they'd managed to keep each victim alive for whilst using the, newly named, Risen Mitten. Jack had almost burst when Ianto had rolled that one over his tongue in the office earlier. That voice of his made everything sound delicious. He reflected on the comment Owen had made earlier in the autopsy room.

"Give Ianto a stopwatch and he's happy." Owen had mocked.

"It's the button on the top." Ianto deadpanned in reply, chancing a glance at Jack and smiling.

Maybe he'd been working himself up to this all day, Jack thought to himself.

He glanced at the clock on his office wall. About two minutes till he'd appear at his door, unless he'd changed his mind of course. Was Ianto really ready for this… did he really know what he was doing… what was he doing anyway? Jack downed another shot if whiskey, surprised at his own nerves. Maybe it was Dutch courage after all. He didn't usually get this nervous, not in situations like this anyway. But then again he was usually the one in control. Tonight, the ball was definitely in Ianto's court.

Jack's head shot up as he heard a knocking at his door.

"Come in." He called; hoping his nerves didn't show in his voice.

The door opened and Ianto walked in, still clutching the stopwatch.

"Ten minutes exactly… sir." He said with an almost smug smile as he clicked the button on the top, ending the timer.

Jack grinned. "Prompt as ever Ianto. I always can rely on you can't I?" He mused.

Ianto nodded. "I'd like to hope so sir." He said, the meaning both serious and flirtatious.

"So… lots to do with a stopwatch eh?" Jack asked.

Ianto grinned. "I've put together quite a selection. It's quite a big file. Do you have time to go through it with me?" He flirted ruthlessly. The tension in the room was crackling like overhead cables on a wet afternoon.

"I'll go through it with you… all night if I have to." Jack bantered back, his eyes locked with Ianto's.

"All night it is then." Ianto spoke as he tossed the stopwatch onto the desk and crossed the office, Jack rising from his seat and meeting the younger man in the centre of room, colliding as they met, lips slamming together, arms tangling around one another. As Jack pushed him back into the desk so he was sat on the edge with a tall and overpowering Captain pressed up against him, Ianto broke the kiss and slipped out from his position.

"Oh okay… just… just gimme a minute." He panted, breathless and suddenly scared.

Jack looked crestfallen and concerned. "Are you okay Ianto? This is what you wanted… isn't it?"

Ianto nodded as he stood hands on hips, his gaze looking anywhere but at Jack.

"What is it?" Jack asked softly, walking over and placing a hand lightly on Ianto's face, lifting his eyes to meet his own.

"I just… I've… god I can't believe… shit." Ianto rambled.

"Just breathe out for me… just keep breathing okay?" Jack's voice was caring and thoughtful. As embarrassed as Ianto now felt, Jack was there for him. He wasn't mocking and he wasn't backing away. He was right there with him.

"Jack I've never… done this… with a man… before." Ianto spoke so quietly.

Jack smiled as he pulled the Welshman to him in a tender embrace.

"I'll take care of you Ianto… I promise." He whispered softly into the young mans ear as he held him, his breath tickling his neck, as he held him close.

Ianto pulled back and looked up into Jack's eyes, as the Captains heady scent enveloped him. He smiled before leaning in and kissing him once more.

TW

"Did something happen here last night?" Toshiko asked as she stared confused at her monitor the next morning.

Ianto dropped the empty cup he was holding, causing Jack to suppress a smirk.

"You okay Ianto?" Gwen asked, her usual concerned face painted on.

"Yeah just… tired. Bit of a late one last night." He said, as his mind filled with images of the night before. He hadn't made it home till after 2am. He still ached. His lower back, where it had slammed against the desk… or had it been the filing cabinet… he wasn't sure… it was probably both. Despite the physical after-effects, Ianto couldn't help but smile to himself. Last night had been all he'd hoped for and more. He'd certainly enjoyed himself, and Jack seemed to have as well. Not bad for a first time, he thought. Now he just hoped there'd be a second.

"What makes you say that?" Jack asked as he stood behind Tosh and looked down at her screen.

"The CCTV went down for four hours. Not deleted… but as though it was unplugged." Tosh explained confused.

"There was a power surge… just after you guys left… and it took a few things down. But Ianto and I sorted it all out." Jack answered.

"And everything's okay now?" Tosh asked, obviously accepting his on-the-spot answer.

"Everything's fine." Jack replied. "Everything's just perfect." He winked at Ianto before walking back to his office.

Ianto smirked as he turned to the kitchen in search of a dustpan and brush. Jack was right. Everything was perfect.

TW

Jack raised a hand in a wave as the team left one by one that evening. He smiled as he watched Ianto from his spot on the gantry; the younger man wandering slowly around the Hub, bleary eyed. The day had been fairly quiet with just a couple of Weevil runs that Owen and Gwen had dealt with by themselves, but it was no wonder Ianto was looking so tired. It had been a rather late night… or early morning. He had left Jack just before 2am, but had still arrived promptly at 6.30am as usual. It was now a little after 10pm, and he must be running on coffee alone. It had been one hell of a night though, Jack thought. One he hoped to repeat soon, but not before his young archivist got some well-earned rest.

"You should go home and get some sleep – you look exhausted." He said as he walked down the steps to where Ianto was stood by Tosh's desk.

"Can't possibly imagine why." Ianto bantered, causing Jack to grin.

"Go get some sleep Ianto." He replied. Ianto looked crestfallen. Maybe it had been a one-off after all, he thought.

"I don't sleep much." Jack continued. "I'm usually up and about from 4am… if you wake up early that is." He added, his eyebrows raised and a small smile on his lips.

Ianto smiled relieved. "I'll see you in the morning then sir, bright and early." He said, turning to leave.

"Ianto?" Jack said.

"Sir?" Ianto looked back.

Jack stepped forward and kissed him softly, one hand resting delicately on his cheek.

"Goodnight Ianto." He said gently.

"Goodnight Sir." He said, smiling before leaving the Hub for the night. Jack grinned as he exhaled slowly, before going back to his office, closing the door gently behind him.


	8. Surprises

**AN: After "They Keep Killing Suzie" Torchwood is a bit thin on the ground for lovely Jack and Ianto moments… the start of RTD being mean I think… so I've made a few of my own up… just to get us to the next major events. So this chapter takes us up to and including "Combat". My next chapter will be "Captain Jack Harkness" – one of my favourite none-Janto moments in that episode. Thank you to all of you who are still reading, still reviewing, and adding me, and my story to your alerts and favourites.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood… but if there are any vacancies in the writing department at BBC Wales – give me a call.**

Ianto yawned a little as he unlocked the Tourist Information Office door. Walking through he leant around the counter in front of him and hit the button that opened the wall allowing access to the main Hub. As he headed down he glanced at his watch and saw that it read 3.58am. He smiled a little smugly at his own efficiency. As the cog door rolled open he stepped inside the Hub and glanced around. It was empty, and Jack's office door was closed. Ianto didn't know what he'd been expecting exactly. Jack sprawled across the sofa naked? Wouldn't be so bad. Jack leant on the gantry railings with that smirk on his face? More likely. Jack at all would be good right about now, before Ianto began to feel like a bit on an idiot for arriving at work almost three hours early. Strolling into the kitchen he turned on the coffee machine.

"Might as well." He murmured as he pulled a mug down from the shelf. Well, Ianto thought, I may as well get a head start on cleaning… I could deep clean the Hub before the rest of the team arrive… defrost the freezer maybe.

As the coffee machine signalled it was ready, he poured himself a mug and gave it a quick stir before turning to go back into the main area, only to be greeted by a grinning Captain Jack.

"Well good morning Ianto… nice to see someone keen to get started." He wiggled his eyebrows as he spoke.

Ianto smirked. "Good morning sir. Can I get you a coffee?" He asked, hoping he wasn't blushing.

Jack nodded. "Did you sleep well?" He asked as Ianto turned to pour him a mug.

"Perfectly." Ianto deadpanned, smiling as he heard Jack snigger behind him.

"Are you feeling better… recovered… energised?" Jack asked, Ianto's back still facing him.

"Ready for anything." The Welshman replied.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Jack whispered into his ear as he pressed himself against his back, resting his head on Ianto's shoulder. Ianto turned around, Jack backing away a little, giving him room.

"Does that mean you don't want this?" He asked, holding up Jack's blue and white striped mug, steaming with fresh coffee.

"I still want it. Come on… I've got something to show you." Jack said, taking the mug and setting off towards his office with Ianto close behind carrying his own mug.

"Do you ever wonder why I'm here so late at night… and so very early in a morning?" Jack asked.

"Enthusiasm for the job?" Ianto offered.

Jack smiled. He placed his mug on his desk and walked to the corner of the room where there was what looked to be a manhole cover on the floor. He knelt down, turning the dial in the centre, pushing the button and lifting the cover, a ladder disappearing into the depths of the Hub.

"What's down there? That's not on any on the maps of this place." Ianto asked placing his own mug on the desk and walking over.

"This is why I'm here so early and so late. It's because I never leave." Jack said.

"You live here… at the Hub?" Ianto asked. Jack nodded. "Doesn't it get… lonely?"

Jack nodded. "All the time. But I was hoping… maybe you'd want to fix that?" He said stepping onto the ladder and climbing down.

"Care to join me?" He called as his head disappeared from view.

Ianto smiled before following Jack, pulling the hatch closed as he went.

TW

Jack opened the door of Ianto's car and climbed out, closing it softly behind him. He walked without a backward glance out of the garage, down the street, and climbed back into the SUV. He drove the short distance back to the Hub, parking up the SUV in the garage before going back inside via the Tourist Information Centre, which was closed for the night. As the fanfare went up as the cog door rolled open Jack was relieved to see Ianto sat on the sofa waiting for him.

"Jack?" Ianto asked softly as he rose to his feet.

Jack's stoic face broke as fresh tears filled his eyes and slipped silently down his cheeks. "It's over… he's gone." He spoke through the tears; his voice was rough and strained.

Ianto walked steadily over to him and enveloped him in a gentle embrace.

"There was nothing I could do… nothing I could say to make him change his mind. He was so lost… so out of his time… I didn't know how to help him… I thought I could help him." Jack wept as Ianto held him. The young man didn't have the words in him to make Jack feel better. He didn't know where to begin. So instead he kissed Jack softly on the side of the head as he crumpled in his hold.

"It's okay… it'll be okay." He whispered. He didn't know if it would be, but he had to say something. He had to reassure him.

Jack pulled back out of Ianto's hold and wiped his eyes and face with the palm of his hand.

"Aliens I can deal with… but this is people… this is just people who are lost… and I can't fix that… I can't help them." Jack said sadly.

"You were there for him when he needed you… and you let him go… you helped him Jack. I'm sure you helped him." Ianto said softly.

Jack nodded with a small smile of thanks showing on his face.

"You know… when you called to tell me John was missing… I was… I was in my quarters… trying to think of a way to get you down there." Jack admitted.

Ianto smiled softly. "You only have to ask Jack… you only ever have to ask." He said.

Jack smiled, brighter this time, more genuine. "Will you come… will you come and just hold me? I don't want to be alone… not tonight." He said nervously as he reached out and took hold of the Welshman's hand delicately, rubbing it with his thumb.

Ianto nodded. "You never have to be alone Jack. Never." He murmured as he allowed himself to be pulled gently up to Jack's office, and down the hole in the floor.

TW

"You know… I had fun today." Jack said as he and Ianto sat in his office drinking coffee.

"Fun?" Ianto echoed. "Not the first word I'd have used… but I can go with it. Not sure Owen would choose it either."

Jack smiled. "You and me… out there… in the hospital. Very good cop, bad cop. That was fun." He explained as he leant back in his seat, admiring the view in front of him.

A smile spread across Ianto's lips as he reminisced. "True." He said, sipping at his coffee.

"I've always fancied being a cop." Jack said, locking his hands behind his head as he smirked.

"Really?" Ianto asked surprised.

Jack nodded. "I think it's the handcuffs."

Ianto sniggered, almost choking on his drink. Jack smiled. "You know… if you're interested…" He began. He didn't need to finish that sentence.

Ianto placed his mug slowly on the desktop as he raised his eyebrows. "I'm interested." He said simply.

Jack opened the top drawer of his desk and pulled out a set of police issue handcuffs, glistening silver in the light of the office, tossing them onto the desk.

"In your desk drawer… really. What else do you keep in there?" Ianto asked amused.

"Stick around… I might let you find out." Jack bantered.

Ianto grinned. "So which one are you?" He asked.

"Which what?" Jack replied.

"Cop. Are you good… or bad?" Ianto's eyes glistened.

Jack smirked. "Oh you are definitely good cop Ianto… you're way too cute to be bad cop. Though with a little practice…" His voice drifted off again.

"Well they do say practice makes perfect." Ianto rose from his seat, taking the handcuffs with him and standing behind Jack, cuffing his Captain's hand behind him, fastening to the chair.

"Though you are rather good at that." Jack said tugging at his hands, finding them unmoveable.

"Hate to break this to you Jack… but this is not my first time." Ianto said with a playful smirk.

"Oh really? Ianto Jones – you surprise me." Jack said grinning.

"You ain't seen nothing yet." Ianto remarked playfully before dropping to his knees.


	9. Needed

**AN: Thank you all for reviewing, adding and favouriting. This chapter is not very long I'm afraid… but it mentions sufficient Janto-goodness to keep you all happy I hope. The next chapter will be the finale of Season One, and then I have plans for a chapter or two between seasons, before I commence with Season Two. And to answer a question I was asked in a review – yes, I am taking this ALL the way to the end of Season Three, so sadly, yes, I will be covering Children Of Earth and its events. I want to cover everything that really happens in their relationship – good and bad. Sorry x Please keep reading though, and reviewing. I assure you that the inevitable death will be handled much better than Mr Davies handled it.**

Ianto was hiding in the archives. He needed a little peace and quiet to think about the day that he'd just lived through, and there was nowhere more tranquil in the mayhem of the Hub than his archives. He was sat at his desk, his elbows resting on the desktop, his head in his hands. Today had been an experience, and not one he was too keen on reliving any time soon. Jack and Toshiko had become trapped in wartime Cardiff… Owen had threatened the lives of ever person on the planet by opening the Rift… Ianto had shot Owen… and now Jack was back and in a particularly odd mood. He'd wandered sombrely into his office, shared a drink with Toshiko, and not come back out again since. Ianto had wanted to go in there, see if his lover was alright, prove to Owen that Jack did need him, but when the door was closed and the medic sneered at him, Ianto lost his nerve and went scurrying to the archives like a child.

"Doesn't look like he needs you to me." Owen had spat.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Ianto had countered feebly as he'd left.

He had heard the sirens go off as the others had left, so he knew that now there was just him and Jack in the building, but he didn't feel composed enough to resurface just yet. Owen's words from earlier were still ringing in his head. "Part-time Shag." That's what the medic had referred to him as when Ianto had insisted he was more than the Teaboy and that Jack needed him. It's no wonder he'd shot Owen. Opening the Rift was just a convenient cover story. He'd probably have shot him anyway even if he hadn't managed to open it.

Everyone was a little startled to find Owen with a bullet in his shoulder when they'd come back from the Dance Hall, but they had been less sympathetic than the Londoner had hoped for.

"You shot Owen to stop him from opening the Rift?" Jack had asked, one of few words he'd spoken to Ianto all night. Ianto had nodded, expecting some barrage of abuse followed by a short lecture on not shooting ones colleagues, then being shown the door. Instead he saw that his Captain had hidden a small smile and a twitch of a snigger before responding.

"Good job Ianto. Owen – we'll talk about this tomorrow." He'd said before going off for some time alone.

Ianto had been too surprised to comment but Owen on the other hand less so.

"What?" He'd exclaimed. "He shoots me in the shoulder… tries to kill me… and you congratulate him on a good job?"

The rest of the team was too busy laughing to answer him, so he had simply sulked instead.

That was the last they'd really heard from Jack all evening. He'd made some comment about the music in the Dance Hall before going into his office with Toshiko, but he'd not said two words to Ianto, or anyone else for that matter, for the rest of the day. The Welshman was beginning to worry that maybe Owen had been right. Maybe he was just a part-time shag. Something for Jack to play with when he was bored. But why him? Why not Gwen? She was clearly besotted with their charismatic leader, and would no doubt be willing to be at his beck and call. Maybe Jack did want Ianto. Maybe it could become more than just sex. For now Ianto was willing to make do with whatever he could get in order to be close to Jack. Ianto pushed his fingers through his hair before rising from his seat and turning off the light on his desk before walking out of the archives. He'd make one last check on Jack before he went home and then leave his Captain to his thoughts, and hope that tomorrow would be a better day.

TW

As Jack sat at his desk he held the whiskey glass in his hand against his temple, hoping the coolness from the condensation that was forming on the exterior would relieve his headache. He sighed as it had no effect, and downed the contents of the glass, placing it empty on the desktop. Jack had lived through some pretty tough days in his time, both before and during Torchwood, but today had been one of the worst. The worst days always started all right. Getting trapped in 1941 was maybe a sign that the day was going downhill, but it was an era that Jack loved, and despite the war, there were worst places in history. The beauty of the dancehall, the music, the laughter, that snapshot of fun and love in an otherwise dreadful time. Jack could definitely get used to that. He just hadn't expected to come face to face with… well himself.

Jack leant back in his chair and closed his eyes as his mind drifted. Captain Jack Harkness. The real one… the only real one. Jack had chosen his name at random from a list of the dead. He'd falsified his records to make it look like he'd survived, assumed his name, and just got on with things. He never expected it to come back to haunt him… he never expected to meet the real Captain Jack… he never expected him to be so… irresistible. Jack had been besotted from the first moment he'd seen that handsome face, those big brown eyes, and that chiselled jaw line. If he'd had the choice… if the Rift hadn't been opened dragging him kicking and screaming back to the present… well… maybe Captain Jack would have lived the next day. Maybe he wouldn't have been shot down… maybe things would have been a lot different… for both of them. Jack just hoped that the passionate kiss they had shared in the middle of the dance floor had stayed with the Captain till the end, and had been some comfort as his plane was engulfed with flames, sending it crashing into the sea.

There was a soft knocking on his office door.

"Come in." He opened his eyes and found Ianto stood in the doorway. Jack hadn't wanted to be disturbed again that evening, and had secretly hoped that everyone had left by now. He should have known Ianto would never leave without at least a 'Goodnight.'

"Can I get you anything before I go sir?" He asked.

Jack couldn't help but smile softly at the man before him, despite his hellish day. He had a way of always making him feel better, whether it be through his coffee, his face, or just that delicious voice of his.

"No thank you Ianto." He said. "How are you doing… recovered from the excitement of finally getting to shoot Owen?" He asked with a smirk.

Ianto smiled. "I was trying to protect the world. It seemed like a good idea at the time."

Jack nodded. "The world appreciates it… even if Owen doesn't."

"How about you… recovered from all that dancing?" Ianto asked lightly.

Jack had overheard Tosh telling the others that there had been a dance on at the Hall when they'd jumped time, and that the two of them had done all they could to blend in. She hadn't mentioned the fact that Jack had only danced with one person, and that they had been male.

"Almost." He said simply. Jack felt a strange wave of guilt sweep him. He'd spent the day chasing around and flirting with Captain Jack, and hadn't given Ianto a second thought, and he knew that his new lover deserved more than that.

Rising up from his seat he strolled over to a shelf on the wall where an old record player sat. Turning it on he placed the pin down and smiled as gentle music flowed out.

"Dance with me?" He whispered turning back to face Ianto.

The Welshman smiled as he walked over, placing one arm around Jack's waist, his other hand holding lightly to Jack's. They moved effortlessly in time to the gentle strains of Glen Millar, as Moonlight Serenade rang out around the room. Jack sighed as he thought back to his earlier dance in the hall. He remembered how he had felt then; alive… proud… sad… lost. But now, holding Ianto in his arms and swaying to the soft music he felt different. He couldn't put his finger on it… maybe he was just afraid to… but he knew the young man he was holding had turned his world upside down. Maybe today hadn't been so bad after all.


	10. End Of Days

AN: Thank you for your reviews. Seems like I'm going to lose quite a few of you when I reach the end of season two – understandably so. I will be writing a few chapters between season two and the events that we are all still denying, so I'm hoping you'll stick with me for those. I will give fair warning for the start of Children Of Earth. As much as I hated Children Of Earth, and as much as I know its going to upset me to re-watch it, and write about it, it's a necessary evil. I might even be persuaded to write two endings… one real and one not so. Let me know what you think.

**Now, on with the show. Here comes my take on "End Of Days". Please keep reviewing x**

**Warning: Several uses of swear words in this chapter, but only where dialogue from the show is used. Sorry x**

"Coffee?" Ianto asked through a yawn as he sat up in Jack's quarters, wedged slightly on the shelf he called a bunk. How Jack alone fit on Ianto would never know, but when the two of them were there, on the rare occasions they were asleep, it was a miracle they managed to rest at all. Ianto had stayed the night, the first night he'd slept over at the Hub since he and Jack had been sleeping together. They day before had been long and difficult and Jack hadn't wanted to be alone, and if he were honest neither had Ianto. He'd needed some reassurance after what Owen had said to him. Reassurance that he was needed by Jack, if only for physical reasons.

Jack smiled up at his young lover. "Please." He said as Ianto crawled over him and out of the bed with a grace that Jack knew nobody else would be able to achieve. The Welshman pulled on his boxers and climbed up the ladder to the office. It was just before 6am so he would be safe to wander around the Hub dressed as he was without fear of any of the team bursting in and catching him. As he padded across to the coffee machine he flicked on one of the screens and put the TV on, the news streaming out. As the images on the screen began to sink in, he knew that today was going to be worse than yesterday.

"Jack!" He called. Minutes later his Captain came bounding out of his office similarly dressed to Ianto.

"What?" He asked before looking at the screen that Ianto was pointing at, before cursing.

"There goes the coffee." Ianto muttered as he made his way back to Jack's quarters to get dressed.

TW

Jack and Gwen walked purposefully out of the cell area, leaving Ianto eye to eye with his latest Weevil catch. He was having another day from hell, and he couldn't escape the nagging sensation that it was going to get worse. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a figure and as he turned to see who was there, he jumped.

"Hello Ianto." Lisa said simply.

Ianto's eyes widened in his head as he came face to face with Lisa. She looked normal, beautiful, as she had done before the conversion. She was just Lisa… just his beautiful Lisa.

"What do you want?" He asked shakily as she strode towards him. "Why are you here?" He added, desperately trying to stay calm, desperately trying to remember that she was dead, that this wasn't real. "This isn't happening." He breathed.

She took his hand and told him he needed to open the Rift in order to save the lives of thousands of people. He closed his eyes, and when he reopened them, she was gone. He looked all around, but there was just him and the Weevils. He composed himself for a few moments before returning to the Hub.

"God I need a bloody coffee." He muttered as he walked.

TW

Owen was yelling at Jack again when Ianto re-entered the Hub. He joined the others near the entrance to the Medical Bay as Jack spoke.

"You want to know a secret?" He asked. "There is no solution. I can't fix this. Because this was never meant to happen." His voice was increasingly angry as he continued. "The first thing you learnt when you joined Torchwood was don't mess with the Rift. But you disobeyed those orders, and now everything that is happening is down to you." Jack spat.

"I only disobeyed instructions to get you back." Owen countered.

"And now people are dying." Jack said.

"What so I shouldn't have bothered?" Owen shouted. Jack didn't answer he just stared back at Owen as he continued his tirade. "Who the fuck are you anyway? Jack Harkness. You don't even exist. We've looked. If you're not even a real person why should I follow your orders?" Owen asked.

"Get out." Jack snarled.

"What?" Owen asked.

"Get out." Jack repeated anger raging in his voice. "I'm relieving you of your duty." Jack added.

Ianto watched on open mouthed as Tosh fought in vain for Owen.

"You're done here." Jack seethed, his finger millimetres from Owen's face, before pushing past and walking towards his office.

"What so that's it? The whole world is going to shit and you're going to fire me?" Owen asked.

Gwen tried to calm them down to no avail.

"If I don't have your complete trust, you don't belong here." Jack growled. "That goes for the rest of you. Anyone who agrees with Owen, leave now."

Ianto didn't know what to say or where to look. He couldn't side with Owen over Jack. He would not walk away from Torchwood; he couldn't leave again, after last time. He needed to be here, in this place, with Jack. But he needed Jack to tell them all what they were going to do. They needed to fix this, to repair the Rift damage, to send everyone back that shouldn't be here. Jack needed to lead them, and as much as Ianto hated to think it, they needed Owen on their side. He kept back from the argument, avoiding eye contact with Jack as he seethed in his office doorway. As much as he knew that Jack was hurting, he didn't have the nerve to try and sort this mess out. He felt tears fill his eyes as Owen walked out through the cog door.

Gwen flounced dramatically down to her computer as Toshiko turned silently around to face her own monitor. Jack looked over at Ianto hoping for reassurance that he'd done the right thing. His eyes bore into Ianto's begging for a small smile or a gentle nod that meant he was with him on this. He was met with a tearful stare, and he flinched as he felt the wall building up between him and his lover.

"Ianto… can you get me a coffee?" He asked, his voice catching in his throat.

"No." Ianto said simply as he turned and half walked, half ran down to the Archives.

Jack took a deep breath before turning and going into his office, slamming the door loudly.

TW

Jack looked over at Ianto again as Gwen's chilling words rang out around the Medical Bay.

"We all end up alone."

The Welshman was leant against the wall, head bowed, face white, eyes once again threatening to spill fresh tears down his face. Jack wanted to hold him, tell him he wasn't alone, that he wouldn't be alone. And he wanted to be held, to be reassured that he wouldn't be alone either. He instead had to face the barrage of tears and punches that Gwen delivered as her world crumbled, Rhys lying dead on the table in front of him as he clung to her.

Owen pulled her out of his hold. "How many more people have to suffer?" He asked. Jack hadn't heard him come back in, but was quietly relieved to see him.

"I'm opening the Rift." Owen ran back up the steps of the Medical Bay.

Ianto moved from his place at the wall and jogged after him.

"Make sure you stop him." Jack ordered.

Ianto stopped in his tracks and turned round to face his Captain. "No." He said softly.

Jack looked up in surprise, and was helpless as he watched, one by one, as his team followed Ianto out of the bay and after Owen.

When Jack emerged from the bay the team were tapping frantically at keys, the emergency siren blaring around the Hub and nobody was listening to him. He was running out of options.

"I said move." He pointed his gun at Gwen.

"What the hell are you doing?" Toshiko asked.

"Final warning." Jack's voice was hard again, angry.

"Toshiko… the poor girl who'll screw any passing alien that'll give her a pendant. Owen… so strong he gets in a cage with a Weevil, desperate to be mauled. Ianto… hiding his cyber girlfriend in the basement – your three comrades here pumped bullets into her remember?" Jack took the only approach he could think of. Divide and conquer. He hated using Lisa against Ianto, and he tried to avoid the look of anger and sadness that swept his lovers face as the words punched home. Jack had lost the support of his team, and no doubt any future he may have found with Ianto – he had nothing else to lose.

Ianto stared at Jack as he lay slumped on the floor following Gwen's heavy punch, Owen pointing his own gun at him as he barked at him.  
"Wanna be in charge Owen? You've gotta have significantly bigger balls." Jack spat.

Owen snapped, and fired the gun straight into Jack's forehead.

Ianto stumbled across to the body of his Captain, flat on his back, eyes wide open, blood splatters on his face. He crouched on the ground near his head.

"What have you done?" He said, looking up at Owen. Ianto's world began to spin. Jack lay dead on the floor in front of him. Everything was going mad. He was too shocked to react.

TW

Jack lay on the cold slab in the Torchwood morgue. It had been hours since his battle with Abaddon and his subsequent death, and he still hadn't come back. Whilst the team were still reeling from the shock of watching their Captain revive after Owen's bullet to the head, they circled around his corpse hoping for a repeat performance.

"You're certain?" Gwen questioned.

"He's ice cold. No vital signs." Owen spoke.

"He survived when you shot him." Gwen pointed out. "When I first joined he said he couldn't die."

"He was wrong." Owen whispered.

"I want to sit with him." She whispered, stroking his hair fondly, just as she had hours before with Rhys.

Ianto phased out. He stopped listening. Nobody was taking any notice of him anyway. He could have screamed, and still he would have received no acknowledgement of his existence. 'Why does Gwen get to sit with him?' He thought. 'Why don't I get to hold his hand? Why don't I get to mourn?' The bitterness rose in him, but ever the professional, ever used to forcing his feelings back down and hiding them away, he stood there, silently watching over his Captain as he lay stony white and cold before him. He knew he was crying, but other than that, he remained emotionless, quiet, in the background, alone.

TW

Ianto aimlessly tidied Jack's desk. Piling papers together, normal things he'd do if it were a normal day, or at least a normal Torchwood day, but it wasn't. Today was the day that Captain Jack Harkness had died. Twice. Ianto had no idea what had been going on. Since when was Jack, his Captain, his lover immortal? Why had he never told him? Ianto walked over to the coat stand that was in the corner of the office. Pulling Jack's long grey military coat off the hook he pulled it to him, holding to his face and breathing in the scent of the man he loved, the man who he had lost. He could feel the world crashing around his ears. Whilst outside everything was back to normal, as it should be, time restored, in the Hub, Ianto had lost the person he loved again. Losing Lisa had been, at the time, the worst thing to ever happen in his life. Today eclipsed that. Ianto knew he had fallen in love with Jack months ago. He'd never told him, never said the words, never even admitted it to the confines of his diary, but deep down, Ianto knew he was in love with Jack. And now he had lost him. Now there was no point to anything.

Replacing the coat on the hook, Ianto walked out of the office, tears spilling down his face.

"Ianto?" Tosh said softly.

Ianto didn't reply. He walked through the Hub, to the cog door and out. He needed to get out. He needed to get away from Torchwood, from the Hub, and from the memories. He needed to escape, if only for a few days.

TW

Four days later Ianto was back in the Hub. Nobody spoke of his fast exit or his absence for the past few days. Nobody questioned anything that had happened since Jack's death, they'd each dealt with it in their own way. He was crouched on the floor by Toshiko's desk, helping get the computers back online, fixing the damage that had been caused by the Rift opening. He noticed Toshiko stop what she was doing above him and move away from the desk. She broke into a run. Looking up he could hardly believe his eyes. Captain Jack Harkness strolling back into the Hub, being almost floored by Toshiko flying into a hug. Ianto walked over uncertainly, his hand outstretched to shake hands with Jack. He didn't know how else to react. Jack brought a hand to his shoulder and pulled him into an embrace. Ianto clung to him, burying his head into his neck and breathing in his scent. His Captain was back. He held on for as long as he could before Jack pulled back slightly before kissing him gently on the lips. Ianto melted into the kiss, not caring that the whole team were watching and were probably as surprised as he was by the display. Jack released him from the kiss and winked at him before moving past him, his eyes locked with Owen. He walked steadily over as Owen walked uncertainly towards him.

"I'm…" Owen started.

"I forgive you." Jack said sincerely.

Owen nodded as he began to sob, and Jack pulled him into his hold, comforting the Medic.

"It's okay." He murmured kissing the top of Owen's head.

Owen pulled out of his hold and nodded again.

"Coffee?" Ianto's spoke, cutting into the uncomfortable silence that threatened to take over the Hub.

"Machines still out." Toshiko pointed out.

"I'm sure even I could put up with take out after this. Anyone coming?" Ianto asked.

Owen and Toshiko nodded as he made his way towards the exit. As he walked past Jack he stopped.

"Its good to have you back." He said softly.

Jack smiled. "I'm sorry about before… I…" He started.

"I forgive you." Ianto delicately placed one hand on Jack's face as he kissed him again before heading out of the Hub, leaving Jack and Gwen alone.

TW

When Ianto walked back into the Hub with Owen and Toshiko he was struck immediately by the mess on the floor.

"I thought we tidied up in here." Owen commented. "What's the matter?" He asked.

"He was just here. Something's taken him. Jack's gone." Gwen spoke confused.

Ianto walked further into the room. "What do you mean he's gone?" He asked.

"I don't know what happened… there was… I heard this noise… a sort of whirring noise… and when I came out of his office… he'd gone." She explained as best she could.

"Did he say anything?" Ianto asked placing the coffee's he'd been carrying on the nearby desk.

"Something about the right kind of Doctor… nothing to indicate he was about to do a runner. Something… or someone… must have taken him." She said.

Ianto ran his fingers through his hair. What were they going to do now?


	11. The Year That Never Was

**AN: Hello – how are you all? Good I hope. Still enjoying this? Marvellous. This is my one and only filler chapter between Seasons 1 and 2. The next chapter will be "Kiss Kiss Bang Bang" and its events… and that delightful office scene.**

**Thank you for continuing to read and review. I'm still deciding how I am going to deal with the whole "Season 3 Incident", but I have plenty time to think about it – I have big plans for Season 2 and beyond, so stick with me for now yeah? Those who aren't going to keep with me into the third season, I will give plenty warning to stop reading, but its not for a long time yet.**

**So – on with the show. This is set between "End Of Days" and "Kiss Kiss Bang Bang" so contains largely new material, but has some spoilers for the Doctor Who finale that Captain Jack gatecrashed. I'm sure you've all seen it!**

**Enjoy – and please review x**

When Ianto woke up the next morning he was disappointed to find himself led alone in his own bed at home. He had hoped that when he'd opened his eyes he would be in Jack's bed at the Hub, and that he wouldn't be alone. He had hoped that it would all have been a bad dream; the Rift fracture, the people that fell through, Owen being sacked, Rhys dying, the World being put back together, Jack dying and then leaving. As he reluctantly sat up he glanced at his alarm clock. 6.04am. He should be getting up, but what was the point? Torchwood wasn't Torchwood without its leader, and he was gone. Ianto dragged himself out of bed and went into the bathroom to shower and change. Going back into his bedroom he took his blackest suit, his black tie and his black shirt from his wardrobe and dressed. Checking his reflection in the mirror he nodded. He looked like he was off to a funeral. He was in mourning. For his Captain, for his lover, and for his heart. He drew in a deep breath before setting off for the Hub.

TW

Toshiko's head shot up as the sound of breaking pottery and a word she believed to be a Welsh curse rang out from the kitchen.  
"I'll go." She said to Gwen and Owen, who were also looking around, as she rose to her feet and went towards the source of the noise. She found Ianto sat on the floor in the kitchen, arms wrapped around his knees, sobbing gently. A pool of brown liquid was on the floor beside him, broken shards of blue and white mug scattered all around.

"Ianto?" She said softly. His eyes shot up and his face flushed.

"I…" He started.

"It's okay Ianto. I miss him too." She said sitting carefully down on the floor beside him.

"I keep making five coffees. Every time. Every single time I come in here I make five coffees. Its been two months Tosh, and I still can't get it into my head that he's gone." The young man said, his voice ragged.

"He'll be back." Tosh said.

"You've been saying that for two months too." Ianto pointed out, wiping his face with his hand as he stood up, holding out his other hand and helping Tosh to her feet.

"And I'll keep saying it until he does." She said smiling up at him.

Ianto nodded. "I'll just clean this up then I'll bring out the drinks." He said.

She nodded. "Its okay to fall apart Ianto… and I'm here if you need to talk." She said gently before walking back out into the main part of the Hub.

TW

Jack had been tied up before hundreds of times, in a wide variety of positions and circumstances, for many different reasons. Some good, some less so. This was definitely one of the worst experiences with restraints he'd ever had. He growled in futile frustration as he pulled on the ties that were holding him in a star position, making the ache in his wrists and arms worsen. He'd been bound in this position for months now. Fed some days, more often not. He sometimes went weeks without seeing anyone other than the Master. He had died more times than he could remember. Varying deaths. So many slow and painful. Some quick and altogether easier to bear. Guess that's what you get for chasing after the Doctor, he thought ruefully. It hadn't been the trip he had hoped for when he'd run out the Hub and clung for dear life to the outside of the TARDIS. He'd hoped for adventure, it was to be expected when with the Doctor, but he had mainly wanted to be cured of this terrible curse he had been living with for far too long. But the Doctor had changed, and not just physically. He was not the same man Jack remembered. He was just somebody else that he couldn't rely on.

As Jack stood there amongst the iron girders of the Valiant and its engines he let his mind wander, and his focus change. Deep down he knew that the only people he truly could rely on had probably long since perished on the Earth below. Jack had cried enough tears for his team. He had enough regret for leaving them to last his immortal life. He should have been there with them. He could have helped them. He might even have been able to save them. He should never have left them... should never have left him. Jacks breath caught in his throat as his remembered the face of the man he'd left behind without even a goodbye, let alone an explanation. Of all the regrets he lived with it was leaving Ianto behind that haunted him the most right now. He could imagine the look on the Archivists face when he'd come back from the coffee run with Tosh and Owen to find him gone. The hurt. The anger. The confusion. And it would only have got worse as the days went by and he hadn't come back. Jack wondered where they thought he was. Had they looked for him? Did they even care? Would they have forgiven him if he'd made it back? Would Ianto ever have forgiven him?

Jack hoped the Doctor had a plan. He hoped he would make it out. He hoped that he would find a way back to Cardiff. Back to the Hub. Back to his team. Back to Ianto. If he got the chance things would be different. He would do things properly. If Ianto let him. If he forgave him. If he ever got the chance to ask.

TW

"Back to work." Jack said, bobbing under the railings of the Plass he'd been leant on moments ago beside the Doctor and Martha.

"I really don't buy that. Come with me." The Doctor said.

"I had plenty time to think that past year; the year that never was. And I kept thinking about that team of mine. Like you said Doctor - responsibility." Jack said looking up at the water tower.

"Defending the Earth. Can't argue with that." The Doctor said.

"Hey I need that." Jack said as the Doctor deactivated his wrist strap.

"I can't have you walking around with a time-travelling teleport." He said. "You could go anywhere. Twice. Second time to apologise."

"And what about me? Can you fix that? Will I ever be able to die?" Jack asked.

"Nothing I can do. You're an impossible thing Jack." The Doctor said.

Jack laughed. "Been called that before." He jumped down onto the Plass, saluted and after his goodbye's, Jack ran, just as he had to get to the Doctor, away from him. Back to his Hub. To his team. To his Ianto.

As the invisible lift lowered into the Hub he looked around eagerly. He wasn't expecting a heroes welcome, he was expecting some abuse, but what he got was silence. The Hub was deserted, except for Myfanwy circling him as he drifted down.

"Hey… at least someone seems to have missed me." He said smiling affectionately at the Pterodactyl.

Jumping down from the lift and wandering over to a computer he tapped away at the keys, trying to figure out where they all were. Gwen, Owen and Tosh being out he could understand. Chasing Weevils, killing the bad guys, but Ianto was usually here, buried in the Archives.

"Ianto?" He called out loudly, just to make sure. Silence.

Shrugging he looked back at the screen, accessing the mission logs, checking emails, recent Rift activity, trying to figure out where they were. He checked the CCTV cameras. The SUV was gone, and the Tourist Office was empty too. He checked recent footage, just to make sure, and was relieved when he spotted all four members of his team going about their business just a few hours earlier. He let his finger rest over Ianto, still as he remembered him, wearing his pristine suits, armed with coffee cups, but his face was sad and vacant. Jack sighed before deciding that if his team didn't come to him, he'd just have to go out and find them himself.


	12. Kiss Kiss Bang Bang

**AN: Two chapters in one night – how generous am I! I was desperate to write this chapter, so actually finished it before I'd wrote "The Year That Never Was". My second favourite Jack/Ianto scene ever is in this episode so features below. I hope you enjoy it. I'm trying really hard to stick with the facts and not have the relationship progressing any faster than it does in the show so for that reason I might not do the actual date for fear of getting carried away. Let me know what you think. If not, the next chapter will contain "Sleeper" and "To The Last Man". Please keep reviewing x**

As the Blowfish's brains flew out the back of its head coating the curtains behind it in a thick sticky deposit, Ianto Jones' hand shook harder than it had been moments earlier during the goading. He hadn't fired his gun. He was the only one with a clear shot but he hadn't fired his gun. In a pointless act of confusion Ianto looked at his weapon closely before turning around to look directly behind him. His eyes widened.

"Hey kids – d'ya miss me?" Jack laughed.

"You bastard." Owen snarled.

"I'll take that as a no then should I?" Jack asked, his trademark grin still prominent on his face.

"You nearly shot me." Ianto said. Not quite what he had in mind for his first words for Jack upon his return, but at that point the only thing he could think of.

"Did I? Good job you didn't move then isn't it?" Jack said, lowering his gun and putting it back in his holster. "Sorry about the curtains… I'm sure Ianto knows a good dry cleaner. Is everyone alright?" Jack went straight back into leadership mode as he walked past his team and to the family who were congregated on the floor.

TW

Jack stood somewhat in awe of his team as they worked. They'd arrived back at the Hub and he was stood watching whilst Gwen took charge and everyone worked together far better than they ever had before he left.

"Got pretty organised without me." He said to no one in particular.

"Yeah well we had to." Gwen said carrying on with her work.

"And did you decorate in here?" He asked looking around the Hub.

"You left us Jack." Gwen pushed him hard against the wall behind him.

He sighed as he straightened up. "I know… I'm sorry."

"We knew nothing Jack." She spat.

"Where were you?" Toshiko asked simply.

Jack smiled to himself as he remembered. "I found my doctor."  
"Did he fix you?" Owen asked.

"What's to fix? You don't mess with this level of perfection." He smirked.

"Are you going back to him?" Ianto asked sadly, hoping that Jack would answer him honestly instead of his current rounds of sarcasm and banter.

Jack locked eyes with him, ashamed to see that the sadness had returned to the Archivists eyes, and knowing he was to blame.

"I came back for you." He said. "All of you." He added, having to look away to avoid running over to Ianto, pulling him into a hug and never letting go, telling him how sorry he was.

The Rift Monitor alert going off ended the conversation before anyone could ask Jack anything he didn't want to answer. As they rushed off he took a deep breath. His team seemed stronger after having survived three months without him. He always knew they'd manage when he left, and though he regretted leaving so suddenly and unannounced he knew he had no choice. As he watched Ianto gather up equipment he knew why he had come back.

The young Archivist chanced a glance at Jack who was still stood outside his office door. Ianto smiled a small vague smile at him. He was fighting his own desire to hold Jack, to touch him, to kiss him. The relief that he had come back to them was strong, but he was still hurt that he'd left in the first place, left without telling him where he was going, left without the chance to say goodbye. Ianto made his was to the invisible lift and stepped on board with Owen, Gwen and Toshiko.

Jack pulled his coat from the stand in his office before striding over to join them.

"Room for a little one?" He asked sliding onto the flagstone beside Ianto.

As the lift rose Jack looked at Ianto who was studying his feet intently. Jack tried not to sigh. He knew that coming back wasn't going to be easy. He just needed time alone with Ianto, and soon.

TW

As Jack was about to open the front door of the SUV he stopped, his wrist strap was beeping.

"Woah. That never beeps." Ianto said. Not strictly true. During a few late night "meetings" at the Hub, Jack and Ianto had managed to make the strap beep several times, but usually someone had to be naked, and usually that was him.

"That's what I was thinking." Jack said as he pressed a few buttons. A blue holographic figure filtered out.

"I can't believe I got the answer machine. What could you be doing that's more important than me? Anyway. You probably traced the energy shift. Found the body. Or me. Sorry about the mess. Bill me for the clean up. Now, drinks. Retrolock the transmission co-ordinate that's where I am. And hurry up. Work to do. Help me Obi-Wan Kanobi – you're my only hope."

The figure vanished as smoothly as it had arrived.

"Stay here. Don't come after me." Jack jumped into the SUV and sped off.

As the SUV shot off in one direction Ianto ran in the opposite. When he reached the end of the street and the T-junction he raised one arm and whistled.

"Taxi!"

The team climbed in, Toshiko tracking the SUV using her monitor, and gave the driver directions as best they could. The team complained about Jack and his erratic and secretive behaviour as the rode to the bar where they established their Captain had gone to.

"It's more fun when he's around though." Ianto said, to a barrage of agreements.

He smiled as he looked out the window of the taxi. He hoped whatever mayhem was going on at the bar that it wouldn't cause Jack to leave again. He hoped they'd get chance to talk, sooner rather than later. There was a lot Ianto wanted to say. A lot he needed to say.

As the taxi pulled up outside the bar and they all climbed out they could hear the shattering of glass from inside.

"Something tells me this is the right place." Owen said as they all pulled out their guns.

"Chaos… everywhere that man goes. Total chaos." Gwen muttered as they headed inside.

TW

Jack and Ianto rode in silence to the office block they had been allocated to look around in search of the canister. Neither wanted to start a conversation that could end in a lengthy discussion. Now was not the time. As they walked into the office on the relevant floor Jack smiled.

"Oh yeah. Loving that office feel. Always get excited in these places. To me they're exotic. Office romances. Photocopying your butt. Well maybe not your butt… though as we're here why don't we photocopy…" He talked quickly and pointlessly, failing to hide his nerves and his excitement at being back with Ianto.

Ianto cut him off. "The Rift was active at these co-ordinates approximately two hundred feet above ground which means this floor or the roof." His voice was nervous, breathless. He didn't want to be there, searching for a canister with Jack. He wanted to be anywhere else. Though still with Jack. He'd imagined his lover returning home a million times during his three-month absence, and in all scenarios, they'd be having much more fun by now.

"How are you Ianto?" Jack asked concerned. His mind flashed back to the times during Ianto's suspension and the events after the trip to the countryside and with Mary when he'd asked that question endlessly to his young Archivist. He'd been through such a lot in such a short space of time, and he knew it wouldn't take much for him to rebuild those barriers, rebuild that shield, and block Jack out of his life for good.

"All the better for having you back sir." He replied as he started searching a desk, anything to avoid Jack's gaze.

"Can we maybe drop the sir now?" Jack began. "I mean while I was away… I… I was thinking… maybe we could… you know… when this all done… dinner… movie…" He had never been so scared in is whole life as he was then. It had been his plan since getting safely off the Valiant to ask Ianto out properly, to do the whole thing properly; it had just gone much smoother in his head.

Ianto turned to face him, hands on hips. "Are you asking me out on a date?" He said simply.

"Interested?" Jack asked.

"Uh… well… as long as it's not in an office. Some fetishes should be kept to yourself." Ianto turned away from Jack briefly to hide his blushes. He tried to stay calm, play it cool, resist the urge to clear a nearby desktop right then and there and get back to having fun with Jack.

"Looks like we're going to have to go through every drawer, bin and plant pot." Jack said changing the subject as Ianto kept looking around.

"Right… okay. I'll do this floor – don't want you getting over excited. You take the roof – you're good on roofs." The nerves continued in Ianto's voice as Jack nodded, turning to back out the doors they'd come in through.

"Jack?" He called.

Jack stopped, looking back at Ianto.

"Why are we helping him?"

"He's a reminder of my past. I want him gone." Jack said simply. Before he left he added. "By the way, was that a yes?"

"Yes." Ianto said quickly.

Jack raised his eyebrows and smiled before walking out.

Ianto took a deep breath as the door closed and he was alone in the office. He ran his hands through his hair as he sat on a nearby desk, careful not to disrupt the paperwork on it. His heart was racing, his breathing shallow, his mind a whirl. A sheepish grin filled his face. His lover had come back, and asked him out on a date. A real date, and not a quick shag.  
"Right." He said aloud, clapping his hands together as he rose to his feet. The sooner he found that canister, the sooner he could claim his reward.

TW

Ianto was sat on the bed in his hotel room drinking very bad coffee. After John had left and the explosion had reverted time back to the moment he'd arrived, it became clear the team would have to spend the day avoiding themselves, which meant they couldn't return to the Hub or their homes. So, Jack had booked them all into a five star hotel with spa on the outskirts of the city. The girls were enjoying a variety of weird and wonderful treatments whilst Owen was camping out in the hotel bar. He heard a gentle knocking on his door.

"Come in." He called.

The door opened and Jack's head appeared around it, a small smile on his face. "Hey." He said as he walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Hey." Ianto said softly as Jack went over to the window and looked out across the countryside.

"Not my kind of place either." He said simply.

"You chose it sir." Ianto pointed out.

Jack turned to look at him. "I wanted to keep the others busy. I wanted to spend some time with you… we need to talk… and I hate how much of a cliché that is… but we do. And I want to get it done before our date… I don't want that awkward. I want it to be perfect." He said softly.

"Talk?" Ianto echoed, hoping his face had hidden his delight at the word perfect.

"Yeah… talk." Jack said, sitting down on the window ledge. "It's a type of conversation… I say something… you say something… you'll catch on." He used banter to disguise his fear once more, and to break the tension. Jack didn't want to talk. He wanted to go and get on that bed with Ianto, and never leave.

"I'll go first should I?" He asked grinning as Ianto rolled his eyes.

"How are you Ianto? And I don't want any of this all the better for seeing you spiel… how are you really?" Jack's voice turned serious, and Ianto knew he wouldn't be able to escape the talk.

"You left me Jack. You died… you came back. And then when I went out for coffee, you left me. How do you think I am?" Ianto's voice was bitter, and he surprised himself.

Jack took a deep breath. "I didn't leave you Ianto… not like that. I've been waiting for my doctor for so long… when he came… I had to go after him. I needed answers. I needed him to fix me. But he couldn't. He couldn't help me. I've lived and died so many times this past year. And every time I came back to life… every time I was dragged across broken glass and brought back… all I could think about… was you. How much I'd hurt you by going… how much it hurt me to leave… how bad it must have been down here… how you all coped… knowing you were all dead… but then I was brought back to Cardiff… and you were all fine… and it was all over."

"I… I don't understand." Ianto said confused. "You've been gone just over three months sir."

"Please Ianto… please stop with the sirs." Jack said softly as he closed his eyes. "Please." He begged opening his eyes and looking at Ianto.

The Welshman nodded. "Three months… you were gone three months. And we didn't die… we were here in Cardiff catching Weevils… waiting… waiting for you to come back."

"Time isn't simple Ianto… you know that. I'm immortal… I have lived for hundreds of years… and I have travelled through time. In my life… I left you a year ago… I lived through the worst year ever… the end of the world… the end of all things… of all life… but… we fixed it… we repaired it… we brought it all back." Jack tried to explain.

"So you did your job… you saved us." Ianto said simply.

Jack smiled at the simplicity. "I guess I did." He said softly.

"Did you look for me?" Jack asked after a few moments.

Ianto nodded. "Gwen was quite convinced you'd been abducted or kidnapped, so she had Tosh looking over endless footage. Didn't take long to find the footage of you running across the Plass like a madman. And then you just vanished into thin air. Tosh again got dragged into looking for energy spikes and Rift activity… but we couldn't find anything. It was obvious that you hadn't been taken… obvious you'd just left." He explained.

"I came back as soon as I could." Jack said, almost pleading.

Ianto nodded again. "I know."

"Sounds like Gwen's been handling the situation as well as I imagined she would. Sounds like you don't really need me." Jack said.

"We still need you s… Jack. I… I still need you." Ianto looked away as he spoke, down at his hands.

Jack rose from the windowsill and walked over to the bed. He sat on the edge and took hold of Ianto's hands, squeezing them gently. The younger man looked up into Jack's eyes and smiled softly.

"I missed you Ianto… and I am so sorry for leaving you." He said sincerely.

"I missed you too Jack." Ianto said. Jack leant forward and tentatively kissed him lightly on the lips.

"So this date… I was thinking dinner… maybe a stroll along the bay… nothing too fancy… just… just us? What do you say?" He asked.

Ianto nodded. "I'd like that."

Jack grinned. "I'll pick you up tonight then?" He asked.

"Tonight?" Ianto asked.

Jack nodded. "I've had a whole year to think about this Ianto… and I don't want to waste any more time. We might as well make use of the free day… we don't get them very often. I want to do this properly… slowly… but properly. No more hiding… okay?" He said, his hands still locked with Ianto's.

The Welshman nodded. "Say 8 o'clock?"

Jack nodded before jumping up to leave.

"What am I going to wear? My clothes are all at my flat and I can't go back there." Ianto pointed out.

"There are shops about twenty minutes down the road… use the company card. And don't be late." Jack said with a grin before bounding back out the room.

Ianto smiled. This was more like what he had in mind when he had thought about Jack's return. With the grin still fixed on his face, he wandered into the bathroom to shower.


	13. The Date

**AN: Who really thought I wouldn't write this scene? Due to popular demand, here is "The Date" scene that is also missing from season two. As I said, I didn't want to get too carried away and detract from the reality of their relationship, so don't expect huge declarations of love and all that good stuff we all want for them. But there are some nice Janto moments in there. And a bit of humour… sorry Owen. Please review… and expect more chapters tomorrow.**

Jack arrived at Ianto's hotel room and paused. It was 19.56 and he was early for their date. The thought and the word "date" made the butterflies reappear in his stomach, each one trying to scare him into turning around and running away. But Jack had no intention of running. He'd waited so long for the chance to take Ianto out properly, and he was going to do everything in his power to make sure nothing ruined it, not even his own nerves.

Inside the room Ianto checked his reflection in the mirror one last time before going to answer the knock on the door. Jack had correctly directed him to a small row of boutique style shops a short walk from the hotel. The clothes were largely suits though, and Jack had seen him in those enough when they were at work, so he opted for the more casual look. He already had his black suit shoes so built around those. He bought deep blue jeans and a simple dark red polo shirt which, he liked to think, clung to his body in all the right places. Casual yet smart. The date wasn't going to be a posh affair; Jack would no doubt turn up in his trademark outfit anyway. Taking one final deep breath he pulled the door open, ignoring the tremble in his hand as it reached out in front of him.

Jack smiled broadly at the man in front of him, his gaze travelling the length of his body, taking in every inch of him, and remembering what was lying beneath those clothes.

"Jack?" Ianto's voice snapped him out of his reverie.

"You look... you look great Ianto." Jack said smiling.

Ianto blushed. "Thanks. So do you."

Jack looked down at his own clothes; same as ever, minus the coat for once.

"What, this old thing?" He smirked.

Ianto smiled. "Ready to go?"

Jack nodded. "There's a nice looking Italian just up the road. Thought we could try there?" He suggested as Ianto closed the door behind him. They walked down the hall in silence, side by side. When they arrived at the end of the corridor Ianto leant forward to call the lift and as he stood back beside Jack the elder man placed a light hand on his lower back. Ianto smiled and trembled slightly at the touch. It was warm and gentle and so familiar. It was what he'd been waiting months for. As the lift door opened the hand dropped away and Gwen walked out.

"I am so relaxed - this place is amazing!" She gushed enthusiastically.

Jack smiled. "Glad you approve."

"You heading out?" She asked. "If you give me 2 minutes to change I'll join you." She suggested.

"No!" Ianto said a little too quickly. "We're... Weevil hunting. Bit of a run actually. Don't worry. We'll manage." He added getting into the lift and practically dragging Jack with him. Gwen didn't have chance to respond as the lift doors closed. Ianto pressed the button for the ground floor and stood patiently as the lift descended. Jack looked down at him and smirked.

"Shut up Jack." Ianto said not looking up at him, but feeling his eyes on him.

Jack sniggered. "Just admiring your ability to think on your feet. Though you are a little over dressed for Weevil hunting."

"If you want her to come we can go back." Ianto's hand hovered over the button that would return them to the floor that Gwen was no doubt still standing on looking confused at the lift door. Jack's face fell serious as he took hold of Ianto's hand.

"Oh I think we'll do much better on our own." He said winking at Ianto. The Welshman smiled, but it was nervous and a little forced. Jack let go of his hand as the lift doors opened and they walked out.

TW

The restaurant Jack had suggested was a few minutes walk from the hotel in the opposite direction to the shops Ianto had visited earlier. Going inside they found it to be fairly quiet for that time of night, but it was midweek. There would no doubt be a lot more people here at weekends. The restaurant had views out over the Welsh countryside to the North, and overlooked the sparkling lights on Cardiff to its South. Jack and Ianto were sat at a table near the Southerly facing windows by their waiter who took their order swiftly, leaving the two men to talk. Jack was keen to hear about the missions they'd been on during his absence. There was lots of laughter as Ianto recalled his favourite incident – a meeting with an alien from the planet Rumborbal.

"So Owen marches over to it in his usual cocky swagger. It's obviously hostile… and it starts making this weird screeching noise… so Owen shoots it." Ianto says.

"Shoots it? But don't they…" Jack says. Ianto nods.

"The alien exploded on impact… and Owen ended up covered… head to toe in this thick purple sludge. Needless to say our favourite medic was less than impressed. What makes it worse is that the sludge must have some kind of dye in it… he had this weird tinge to him for weeks afterwards." Ianto said, laughing softly.

Jack nodded as he grinned. "That's our Owen – shoot first, ask questions later."

Ianto smiled as he took a sip of his wine, but then suddenly his smile fell from his face.

"Are you going to leave again?" He asked suddenly. "I need to know you aren't going to leave again. I need to know I can trust you to stick around or... or I can't do this."

Jacks grin faded.

"I'm sorry okay. I know you don't want to talk about this stuff tonight, but you've been back for barely twenty-four hours and you seem to expect to pick up from where we left off… and you can't do that. Do you have any idea what you did to me when you left? What I've been through? You told me you'd always be there for me Jack, and I believed you and I trusted you. And you left me. Was it just a line to get me into bed? Am I just an easy lay? Am I just that naive and stupid? What is this Jack? What are we really doing here?" Ianto was as shocked as Jack looked by his outburst. Three months of anger, upset and confusion spilling out in minutes.

"You're not just an easy lay Ianto, and don't ever say you're stupid. You are one in a million do you know that? I'm sorry okay? I'm sorry I left... but it wasn't you I left... I had to go... I had to... but I came back... I came back for you. And I'm sorry if you don't trust me anymore... but this... you and me... I'm not just trying to get you into bed Ianto... as fun as that is." Jack took hold of his hand and smiled as he spoke. "I am sorry I hurt you. And if you want to go back to the hotel and forget this... you can. I'm not going to force you to stay here with me if you're not comfortable with being here."

"It's just... I kept imagining you coming back... and I expected to put up more of a fight than this... but here I am... with you... like nothing has changed... like nothing happened... like you never left. I don't want to go back Jack... I just... I need time... I'm sorry. I need time." Ianto spoke with such sadness and such hurt that it took all Jack's willpower to not hold him close and weep. Instead he nodded reluctantly, and signalled to the waiter for the bill.

"Don't apologise. Really - I understand. Can I at least walk you back to your room?" He asked.

Ianto nodded. Jack paid the bill and they rose to their feet and set off out the restaurant. They walked back to the hotel in silence, not the comfortable silence they had arrived in, but a silence so cold and bleak that Jack could here his heartbeat pounding in his ears. He'd really messed this up. This was not the date he'd been hoping for, wishing for, or looking forward to. They boarded the lift and remained silent as it rose to their floor and they wandered down the hall.

"I'm sorry I ruined tonight." Ianto said as they stood outside his room.

"Stop apologising. It was too soon. We should have talked more first. I just really missed spending time with you." Jack spoke honestly.

"I missed you too Jack... I missed this." Ianto agreed.

"Can we... can we try again sometime?" Jack asked hopefully.

Ianto nodded. He did just need time, he didn't doubt his feelings for Jack. At that point, all he doubted was Jack, and that's what hurt. Jack smiled before kissing Ianto softly on the forehead.

"Night." He said with a sad smile, turning to leave. Ianto reached out and took his hand causing Jack to turn back confused.

"Will you... I mean... stay with me tonight... just stay with me?" Ianto asked so quietly Jack wasn't sure he'd heard right. The Welshman looked so lost and so scared, in total contrast to the man who had propositioned him all those months ago. Jack hated the fact that he was to blame for the change in the younger man.

"Are you sure?" Jack asked not wanting to rush anything, to push him too far.

"No." Ianto grinned sheepishly. "In fact I'm pretty sure that I should be sending you off to your own room… but I don't want to. I need you to stay with me."

Jack smiled. "Okay." He said simply. Ianto unlocked his room and the two men walked inside, Jack hanging the Do Not Disturb sign on the handle before closing the door.


	14. Enough

**AN: Thank you for reviewing "The Date" scene. Some classic Jack/Ianto moments for you here… some from the series… and one I've made up for your entertainment. The final scene in this chapter includes my favourite Janto moment ever. Number two appeared a few chapters ago… and number three is on the way soon. Thank you for reading x**

"Just us… in this room… for as long as it takes." Ianto said softly echoing the words Jack had just spoken to Beth. "Terrifying." He said. A small grin twinkled across Jack's face. Admittedly when he had used the words on Beth they were much more intimidating, but Ianto's flirtatious connotations were not lost on Jack.

"Really?" He asked.

"Absolutely. Shivers down my spine." Ianto said.

"You don't look scared." Jack pointed out.

"It… passed." Ianto said.

Jack growled in frustration before walking back over to Tosh. Ianto couldn't help smirk as he watched the immortal man walk away. Since the date had gone so wrong, and the two men had spent the night holding each other, needing to know the other was there, but taking things no further, the younger man's mood had lifted. The flirtatious banter had returned with ease, but they had both decided during a long talk that evening to take things slowly. Jack didn't want to risk ruining what he could have with Ianto in time, and Ianto was still unsure of what was really going on. Not that these thoughts were ever vocalised by either of them - communication between the two men was never their strong point, at least about serious stuff.

TW

As Jack pulled on a new shirt the smile on his face disappeared as he saw Ianto marching towards him with the CB aerial in his hands, the same CB aerial that Jack had attached to the wing mirror of the SUV earlier to talk to the Hub. Jack ducked into his office with an angry looking Ianto close behind.

"Sir, I don't think duct tape is the best method of fixing an aerial to a vehicle." The Welshman said firmly.

"I was in a hurry." Jack reasoned.

"When applied to the wing mirror casing, duct tape leaves behind a residue which can only be described as… disconcertingly sticky." Ianto chided.

Jack sniggered. "I'm sorry Ianto." He said. "Forgive me?" He asked, placing his hands in mock prayer.

Ianto growled in frustration as he tossed the aerial onto Jack's desk. "You take nothing seriously." He said sitting down on a nearby chair.

"Its kinda hard to take you seriously when you're in angry mode – do you know how cute you look when you tell me off?" Jack smiled.

Ianto couldn't help but smirk as he shook his head. "There's a bucket in the garage and some detergent. I'll leave it out for you should I?" He said.

"You want me to clean the SUV?" Jack said surprised.

"Pretty much. Bit of warm, soapy water should do the trick." Ianto said getting up out of his chair and heading for the door. "Oh… and if you're lucky – I might give you a hand." He added with a wiggle of his eyebrows as he left. Jack laughed out loud as he watched the Welshman leave. Things were definitely much better between them. It had been so easy to fall back into the old routine, the old banter and flirtation. He settled in his chair behind his desk and leant back, hands locked behind his head as he smiled thinking about Ianto. Maybe a bit of physical labour later on would be good for him. All those bubbles. Who knows what fun they could have. His daydream was broken by the sounds of Beth shouting across the Hub.

"God dammit." Jack muttered as he ran out of his office, gun raised.

TW

Jack walked out of his office and look out across the Hub. Gwen had left a while earlier and Owen was tidying up his workstation for the first time ever.

"Everyone else gone?" Jack called.

Owen looked up. "Gwen and Tosh have. Ianto mentioned something about cleaning the SUV… I'm gonna leave now if we're done for the day?" He said getting up and pulling on his jacket.

Jack nodded. "Night." He called as he walked down the metal steps as Owen made for the cog door. Jack stopped at Tosh's computer and checked the CCTV for the garage, and smiled. There was a bucket and a bottle of detergent on the floor beside the SUV and Ianto was stood, jacket and tie off, rolling his shirt sleeves up. He set off towards the garage.

"So… cleaning the SUV… how hard can it be?" He asked as he walked in. Ianto was filling the bucket with warm water from the tap on the wall and putting a cap full of the detergent in to the liquid. He looked up and smiled as his Captain entered.

"Normally not that difficult… but I'm thinking a little more effort will be required after your attempts to customise." Ianto said calmly.

Jack began to roll up his own sleeves as he walked over to the Welshman.

"Well I'm here to learn Ianto… and I'm a fast learner. What do I need to know?" He asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

Ianto fought the grin that threatened his face. "Elbow grease. It's all about elbow grease." He deadpanned, pushing a warm and wet sponge into his Captain's hand. "You take the left hand side… I'll take the right."

"And we'll meet in the middle?" Jack smiled.

Ianto nodded before setting to work on the right hand side of the SUV. Jack placed his wet sponge onto the bonnet of the vehicle and began washing it. He looked up at Ianto as the two men worked in companionable silence.

"So… do you think my bad cop routine needs any work?" He asked.

Ianto stop washing and looked up.

"Well… apparently I'm not scary enough. So do you think it needs work?" Jack reasoned.

"I imagine that with enough practise sir, you could set your mind to anything." Ianto said moving down the vehicle and out of Jack's line of sight. Jack grinned as he mirrored Ianto's movements down his side.

"Guess I'll just need to find myself a willing volunteer to try out my routine on." Jack mused loudly.

"I guess you will." Ianto said, hoping his voice sounded nonchalant but knowing it didn't.

"Do you know anyone who might be available to work through this with me… its going to need them to work long hours… into the night… sometimes all night… if I'm going to perfect my routine. It's going to involve long, hard nights of relentless practise." Jack flirted mercilessly with the Welshman. Ianto could here his heart pounding in his chest.

"Oh I'm sure I could find someone." He spluttered as he tried to focus on a mud stain on the side of the SUV where he was crouching. Jack didn't respond. Ianto stood up suddenly and saw Jack rounding the back of the SUV.

"All done on your side?" Ianto's voice squeaked.

"I'm done." Jack responded before taking the sponge from Ianto's hand and tossing it onto the floor. "I'm done." He whispered before pushing Ianto back against the wall of the garage and kissing him hard, pressing his body into the Welshman. Ianto groaned in pleasure as he felt Jack's hands on him, one pushing through his hair, the other gripping his waist. Ianto held Jack's head firmly, pulling it towards him as the kiss heated up.

When Jack broke away for air his voice was breathless as he spoke. "If you don't want this… you're going to have to leave now." He said looking Ianto in the eyes, giving the man the option to stop him.

Ianto shook his head. "Not a chance." He said simply before pulling Jack back towards him.

TW

TW

Ianto walked up the steps to Jack's office silently, but Jack knew it was him – everyone else had left earlier, including Tommy, and nobody else would ever still be in the Hub this late.

"This time tomorrow he'll be back in 1918." Jack says simply.

"In his own time." Ianto states. "Would you go back to yours… if you could?"

"Why, would you miss me?" Jack asks playfully, not really expecting the response he gets.

"Yup." Ianto says, his hands in his pockets as Jack raises an eyebrow and smiles.

"I left home a long time ago. Never known where I really belong. Maybe that doesn't matter any more." Jack said.

"I… don't you get lonely?" Ianto perches on the corner of Jack's desk nervously, wanting to say one thing, but instead asking a safer question.

"Going home wouldn't fix that." Jack begins. "Being here I've seen things I never dreamt I'd see. Loved people I never would have known if I'd just stayed where I was. And I wouldn't change that for the world." Jack speaks honestly and straight at Ianto, looking deep into the young man's eyes. In a rare moment of confidence, truly hearing what Jack is saying to him without confessing directly, Ianto leans forward, capturing Jack's lips with his own, holding his head close, and kissing him so deeply, so passionately. He just hopes Jack understands. He just hopes that Jack hears what he's too scared to admit.

"I would miss you… probably more than I should admit if you went home." Ianto says softly as the kiss ends.

"I already am home Ianto. Here. With you. With all of you." Jack scolds himself mentally as he speaks the last few words, wishing he had the guts to tell Ianto the truth.

Ianto reaches out his hand and places it delicately on Jack's cheek. As he looks into the immortal's eyes he almost says the words, but he can't. Not yet. Not till he feels he can say it and hear it back. If Jack didn't say it back, it would crush him, and he can't risk losing him again.

"Can I get you a coffee?" He asks, standing up suddenly, nervously.

"Ianto…" Jack starts taking hold of the younger man's hand, the mood of the room changing suddenly to one that's uncomfortable. The Archivist looks down at Jack.

"Thanks." Jack loses his nerve. Ianto nods before walking out the office and back down the steps. Jack sighs as he pushes his fingers through his hair.

"Shit." He curses softly. He holds his hands together in front of his mouth as he replays the events in the office in his mind. He gets up suddenly and runs down the stairs Ianto has just left via and spots him at the coffee machine.

"Ianto." He calls. The Welshman looks up at him. Jack smiles a broad genuine smile at his young lover. Ianto smiles back. "Stay tonight?" He asked. Ianto nods. Jack hopes it's enough.


	15. Explanations

**AN: I've always wondered what all the meaningful glances across the Hub really did signify during "Meat" – here's my take on them. I don't think Jack is particularly nice to Ianto in this episode, or respectful of their 'thing', so I threw a little domestic in there as well. Writing "Adam" was a rather limiting process, as I obviously couldn't write about anything that happened before the mass retconning session, so I just focused on the confusion at the end, and the incident with the diary. Not my favourite chapter even though I do enjoy what little affection there is. Please review x**

Jack and Ianto shared a strange look across the Hub. Ianto sighed as he looked away.

"Well this is unprecedented. The fiancé finding out." He said. Rhys was on his way to the Hub after Gwen had been forced into telling him the truth about where she worked.

"Mainly because we're all sad and single." Toshiko said as they all took drinks from their beers.

Ianto smirked as he swallowed. As Owen and Toshiko continued the discussion about their romantic options Jack walked along the gantry and into his office, his eyes fixed on Ianto the entire way. The Welshman looked up to Jack's office and saw he was still being watched. He could practically feel the older mans gaze on him. He broke eye contact and took a drink from his beer before placing the empty bottle on the table and walking up the nearby steps and onto the gantry. Jack's eyes followed his every movement, every single step as he walked along the gantry and towards his office. There was a strange look on his face - one Ianto couldn't read. He didn't bother knocking and stepped inside.

"You okay?" He asked.

Jack nodded but Ianto didn't believe him. "Just admiring the view." He said.

Ianto smiled softly. "Best go get ready for Rhys." He said before walking back out and down the nearby spiral staircase.

Jack watched Ianto intently as he left, his gaze never leaving the younger man until he was out of his view, obviously standing under his office – and obviously doing it intentionally. He sighed. Jack wasn't happy about Gwen telling Rhys about Torchwood, but that wasn't what was bothering him. He'd overheard Tosh's comment about the team being sad and single and he'd seen Ianto's face fall a little, knowing that wasn't true. However much Jack tried to deny it, he and Ianto were not single. He just wished he had the guts to confess to Ianto, and the others, that this was the case. He knew he was hurting the younger man again, and he seemed powerless to stop it. Maybe he needed to rethink the situation, and rethink his involvement with Ianto.

TW

"Jack we need to talk." Ianto said following his Captain into his office and slamming the door behind him.

"Not right now Ianto." Jack said flatly as he sat at his desk.

"No… right now Jack." Ianto seethed.

Jack looked up. "What's wrong?" He asked seeing the anger and hurt in Ianto's face.

"What was that? With Gwen?" The Welshman asked.

Jack sighed. "The truth. I need her to retcon Rhys and stay with the team. We need her Ianto." "Do you… do you love her?" Ianto asked.

"What?" Jack asked confused.

"You have been acting really weird around me since this whole thing started. You are always sending me out in the field with Owen or Tosh… never Gwen and certainly never you… you just stand there and watch as some maniac pushes a gun into my head and you do nothing… you don't even try to save me. Then you send me off to fight the whole bloody team single-handedly. I can't tell if you trust me out there or not… or if you think I'm gonna screw up or not. Then tonight… Jack it doesn't take a genius to realise that you're in love with her… I just wish… I wish you had the balls to admit it to yourself… and to me." Ianto spat.

"Ianto I'm not in love with Gwen." Jack said sincerely.

"Yeah right." Ianto mumbled as he sat in the chair opposite Jack.

"Ianto I don't team up with you when we're out on missions because I don't trust myself… not because I don't trust you. I don't trust myself to think clearly if you got into danger… and I don't want to risk making a situation worse because of that." Jack tried to explain. "Of course I trust you Ianto… you know more about me than anyone has in a long time. I'm sorry if anything I have done today has upset you. But believe me – I do not love Gwen. Not like that."

Ianto sighed. "I'm… Jack I'm sorry."

Jack smiled softly reaching out his hand and squeezing Ianto's gently.

"It's been a tough day." He said. "Are you okay?"

Ianto nodded. "Nothing like stun-gunning to relieve a bit of tension." He said.

Jack grinned. "One thing I did want to ask - how did you get your hands out of those ties?" Jack asked.  
"I've had enough experience being tied up to know how to get myself free." Ianto replied with a smirk.

"Care to demonstrate?" Jack flirted. The Welshman smiled.

"I'll send Tosh and Owen home." Jack said rising from his seat and kissing Ianto delicately on the head.

"And Ianto?" He said moving towards the door.

The Archivist looked up at him. "Yeah?"

"Don't forget your stopwatch." Jack said with a wink as he went out to dismiss the team.

TW

"Did you call?" Ianto asked walking into Jack's office.

"Found your diary." Jack said holding the book aloft.

"Been looking for that." Ianto said nervously as Jack handed it to him.

"And for the record," Jack began as Ianto turned to leave. "Measuring tapes never lie."

Ianto mouthed a 'Fuck' before scurrying back out of the office.

"Hey!" Jack called.

"Yup?" Ianto asked, bobbing his head back inside the office.

"Who's Adam?" Jack asked holding a plastic property bag up, the words 'Adam's Property' clearly written on in black pen.

"Don't know." Ianto said simply before leaving again.

Jack pushed the piece into the gap in the carved box and put it down on his desk, moving towards the door, planning on going after Ianto. As the box slid open he stopped in his tracks and moved back to his desk picking up the box again. Tipping it up he poured out a handful of sand. Just like the sand back on Boeshane he thought to himself. It had been a strange and mysterious couple of days. Jack put the box back down on his desk and walked out the office.

"Ianto?" He called.

"Sir?" Ianto called back, his head bobbing up from the medical bay.

"What you doing?" Jack asked.

"Cleaning up after our unhygienic medic." Ianto said.

"Everyone gone?" Jack asked.

Ianto nodded.

"I'm sorry I read your diary." Jack said.

Ianto blushed. "How… how much of it?" He asked nervously.

Jack smiled. "Enough."

Ianto disappeared back into the medical bay without another word.

"Ianto?" Jack called.

Ianto popped up again. "Yes?" He said, clearly exasperated by the repeated comings and goings.

"I still have that measuring tape… if you want a second opinion." Jack grinned.

The Welshman's face blushed again, but this time a smirk appeared too.

Jack walked back into this office, his grin widening as he heard footsteps coming up the staircase. At least something in his life could be relied upon during all the mystery. He thought as he slipped down into his private quarters, Ianto following closely behind.


	16. Dabbling

**AN: Thanks to all my reviewers. Sorry its taken a few days… I get easily distracted by other things. Hope you're all well, and still enjoying the story. I like how Ianto's confidence is growing in the episode covered here… and his face in the first scene I cover is priceless. Please keep reviewing – good or bad your comments are truly appreciated and always considered.  
I dedicate this chapter to gwencooper08 and Janto-addict – keep smiling girls. I think you are both brilliant x x **

"So, Jack asked me if I could get you a UNIT cap to wear." Martha said with a small smile on her face. She and Ianto were in the medical bay; he was briefing her on the layout and the mission for her entry into the Pharm.

"Did he?" Ianto spluttered. "Well, red is my colour." He said as he began to walk up the steps to the bay's upper level.

"So am I right in thinking the you and he…" Her voice trailed off, but the grin on her face made it clear precisely how she thought Jack and Ianto spent their free time.

"We… dabble." Ianto said not used to answering this line of questioning. Sure, the rest of the team knew about them, but nobody generally spoke about it. At least with anything other than the odd sarcastic or perverse comment and that was largely just Owen.

"Yeah?" Martha grinned wider.

"Yeah." Ianto said softly, nodding his head and willing himself to not blush.

Martha stood open mouthed. "So what's his dabbling like?" She asked.

A small smile crossed Ianto's mouth, a wistful look in his eyes as he thought back to the night before. The things that man could do with his mouth blew Ianto's mind. There was a small mark on his inner thigh, the thought of which brought a slightly bigger smile to his face.

"Innovative." He said simply.

"Really?" She asked.

"Bordering on the avant garde." He added.

"Wow." She breathed.

"Oh yeah." Ianto voice was filled with lust as images filled his head of Jack pushing him naked up against the walls of the hothouse and covering his trembling body with his own. He zoned out completely for a few moments as he relived the moment, and all Martha could do was look on and smile.

"So, should we get your cover story sorted?" Ianto returned swiftly to professional mode and walked out the medical bay.

"Absolutely." She said following close behind.

TW

"So… I was talking to Martha earlier… about caps?" Ianto said as he sat on the chair opposite Jack's desk later that evening, whilst Owen and Toshiko monitored Martha in the Pharm.

"Oh really." Jack said grinning.

Ianto nodded as he took a sip from the coffee mug that seemed to be a permanent feature in his hand. "A UNIT cap… really Jack?"

"Well red is your colour Ianto… nice shirt by the way." Jack said with a wink as he admired Ianto's outfit of choice for the day.

Ianto smiled. "True." He said simply taking another drink from his mug.

"Anything else I should know about?" Jack asked.

A smirk flashed briefly across Ianto's lips before he answered. "Nope." He said.

Jack's eyes widened. "Has she spent the entire day talking to your guys about me?" He asked.

"Yep." Ianto answered. "Don't worry Jack – I was only complimentary."

The immortal man laughed softly. "I bet you were."

Ianto winked as he rose to his feet. "Work to do." He said as he made for the door.

"Spoil sport." Jack muttered as he followed.

Before Ianto walked through the door he stopped, glanced around the Hub discreetly and saw the others were hard at work, before pulling Jack in for a brief but heady kiss.

"You were saying sir?" He emphasised the sir in a way that he knew drove Jack crazy.

Jack smiled. "Nothing." He breathed before the two men left the office and went to join the others.

TW

Ianto stood on the viewing platform above the medical bay as Martha began an unexpected, and unwanted, autopsy. He couldn't believe he was looking down on the white corpse of Owen. The young medic had been shot saving Martha in a true hero moment and died moments later on the tarmac driveway of the Pharm. Ianto's mind replayed the minutes after Owen's death as he battled the tears that were threatening to fall.

Ianto had been the first to break the silence that had fallen after Martha had broken the obvious news of Owen's death. "We need to get him off the floor… back to the Hub." He stumbled over his words.

Jack turned from his crouched position beside Owen's lifeless body and locked eyes with his young lover. His eyes were glistening with tears. "Help me get him into the SUV." His voice was strained. Ianto nodded stepping forward as Martha and Tosh moved out of the way. Gwen went round to the side of the SUV and opened the back door. With a bit of a struggle, Jack and Ianto silently and sombrely slid Owen's body onto the back seat.

"I'll take Gwen and Tosh in my car." Martha said simply.

Jack nodded as his old friend guided his two stunned team members away from the scene. With a last look at Owen, Ianto shut the back door gently and turned to Jack.

"You okay?" He asked, knowing Jack wasn't but having to break the silence somehow.

Jack shook his head. "No." He said simply, his eyes lowering solemnly to the ground. Ianto crossed the small space between them and wrapped his arms around his lover held him close.

"No me either." He said softly as Jack's arms circled him and held him tight.

"God I hate this job sometimes." Jack said looking down into Ianto's eyes. He didn't say the words, but Ianto knew he was referring to the painfully young age the Torchwood employees tended to perish at. Ianto was all too aware that he was unlikely to reach anything approaching old age.

"Come on… lets take him home." Ianto said gently.

Jack nodded. "Can you drive?" He asked handing the Welshman the keys.

"Course." Ianto said taking them in his hands before the two men climbed silently into the front seats of the SUV and drove in sombre reverence of their fallen comrade back to the Hub.

Shortly after reaching the Hub Owen's body had been carried to where it currently lay on the autopsy table with Martha stood over him about to make her first incision. Gwen and Tosh were huddled on the upper steps, needing to be there, but unable to really watch. Ianto closed his eyes and turned his head away as Martha lowered her cleaver.

"Stop! No one touches him till I get back. Is that clear?" Jack raced into the room and shouted.

Ianto looked at him confused, but Jack said nothing, simply turned around and raced out of the room, and the Hub.

TW

"Jack where did you get it from?" Ianto asked. Jack was sat behind his desk still recovering from the shock of Owen being back, if a little deader than he had been earlier.

"It was in a church… St Mary's." Jack said simply.

"And?" Ianto prompted. Jack raised his eyebrows. "With you there is always an and." Ianto pointed out. Jack smiled lightly before continuing.

"And it was in a room full of Weevils who were asleep… for the most part." Jack added.

"Jack you could have been killed." Ianto said.

"Immortal." Jack pointed out gently.

Ianto shook his head and sighed. "I don't care if you're immortal. You should have told me where you were going… I could have come with you instead of sitting here wondering what you were up to and if you were all right. Immortal or not – you need to stop being so bloody careless. We can't afford to lose anyone else." Ianto's voice faltered as tears filled his eyes and slipped down his cheeks. He brought his hand up to his eyes, desperate to stem the flow.

"Hey… I'm okay." Jack got out of his chair, rounding his desk quickly and pulling the Welshman towards him.

"I just… you drive me crazy." Ianto mumbled into Jack's chest.

Jack kissed the top of his head softly. "I'm sorry." He murmured.

"But I had to go… I had to try and bring Owen back. I wasn't ready to lose him. I'm not ready to lose any of you. Would you have let me go if I'd told you what I was going for?" Jack asked.

Ianto shook his head. "Probably not." He admitted.

"Come on… we need to figure out what's going on with Owen." Jack said, thumbing the tears from Ianto's cheeks.

The Welshman nodded. "Just… promise me… you'll be more careful… immortal or not." He said.

Jack nodded. "I promise." He said, kissing his lover gently on the lips before they walked out of his office, and suddenly heard Martha's screams.

TW

"What a day." Ianto breathed as he and Jack sat in his office once more, this time with little chance of interruption. The team had left for the night, and the weevils that seemed to be swarming the city earlier had disappeared back into the sewers.

"Not one of my favourite." Jack said as he sipped at his drink – not coffee for once, something stronger much more necessary.

"So… how would you have stopped me leaving earlier?" He asked, hoping some playful banter with Ianto would distract him from the day's madness.

Ianto stepped up to the task readily. "Handcuffs." He said simply with a small smirk.

Jack nodded as he smiled. "Good choice." He said. "We never did explore my top drawer further did we?" He asked.

Ianto shook his head and looked eagerly at Jack. The older man smiled as he pulled the drawer open, reaching his hand inside and pulling out the handcuffs and placing them on the desk before his hand returned to the drawer and pulled out a black silk blindfold which he placed on the desk beside the cuffs. Ianto smiled broadly as his eyes glistened in excitement.

"I'll take that as a yes should I?" Jack asked. Ianto rose from his seat, scooping up the cuffs and the blindfold from the desk as he made his way to the entrance to Jack's quarters.

"Coming… sir?" He said seductively as he descended the ladder.

"Try and stop me." Jack bantered as he downed the last of his drink and hurried over.


	17. It's The Jawline

**AN: The episodes around Owen's death don't really contain a large amount of Jantoness, so time for some more improvisation. The chapter that will follow this one will be based around "Something Borrowed" and will contain the scene that completes my 'Top Three Janto Moments' – that dance. It's making me smile just thinking about it.**

**Thank you for all your support and kind words – don't worry, I'm going nowhere without a fight. Please keep reading and reviewing – you guys are awesome.**

Ianto brought a hand to his face and rubbed in as he yawned. He picked his watch up off the shelf beside Jack's bed and saw it was a little before three in the morning. He groaned lightly, replacing the watch on the shelf and rolling over, and smiling. Beside him Jack was fast asleep, flat on his back, one arm bent up with his hand lying on the pillow, his head rolled on its side facing towards Ianto. The small smile gracing his lips made Ianto happy and sad in equal measure. He looked peaceful and relaxed and truly happy, and in part that terrified Ianto. He often found himself waking up during the night, he had nightmares which was not surprising in his line of work, but sometimes he just woke up. When he did, he found his gaze drifting to the man led peacefully sleeping beside him, and before Ianto knew what had happened, he found himself led on his side, head propped up on his arm, staring at Jack, watching the immortal man sleep. And as he watched, he found himself wondering what the man was dreaming, what was making him smile. Ianto hoped it was him, sometimes he almost managed to convince himself that it was, but more often then not, despite the length of time their arrangement had been going on for, Ianto was sure he was dreaming of someone else, and that scared him. He reached out his free arm, placing it delicately on Jack's bare chest over his heart. He couldn't resist stroking his hand lightly over his lover's chest, revelling in the touch and the fact that he was allowed to be doing it. Jack's head rolled over as he scratched his head softly as he woke up.

"Ianto?" He said his voice thick with sleep.

"Who else is it going to be?" Ianto asked laughing softly.

Jack grinned as he opened his eyes and looked up at him.

"You okay?" He asked.

Ianto nodded, dipping his head down and kissing the immortal man softly. As Jack kissed him back with increasing passion, Ianto realised that maybe it didn't matter who he was dreaming about.

TW

"So… how's the coffee?" Ianto asked. He'd knocked on Jack's office door moments before and was now sat at the chair opposite his Captain's having been granted entry.

"Why – are you not drinking it?" Jack asked surprised, looking up from the paperwork on his desk.

Ianto shook his head. "I tried the first attempt… think I'll stick to water for now." He said, wiggling the plastic bottle he had been carrying.

Jack smiled. "He's gone home. Doesn't know what to do with himself. Maybe you could do a quick round of proper stuff?" He suggested.

Ianto nodded. "I don't understand how you lot make it seem so difficult. Its only coffee." He said standing up.

"Its that machine of yours. I swear it's either possessed… or alien." Jack smirked.

"You can talk." Ianto countered playfully.

"Hey!" Jack admonished him but grinned.

Ianto smiled. "I'll go make a fresh pot. I don't really think its fair having Owen making coffee when he can't drink it himself… no matter how bad it tastes." He said. "What are you going to do about him?" He asked, as he was about to leave.

Jack shrugged as he let out a heavy sigh. "I don't know. We just need to be there for him… other than that… I don't have an answer."

"Is he really going to die forever?" Ianto asked solemnly.

"I hope not." Jack said simply.

"I'll go make coffee." Ianto turned to leave.

"Ianto?" Jack called.

The Welshman turned his head to look back at his lover.

"Hurry back." He said raising both eyebrows playfully.

Ianto smirked. "Down boy." He murmured before leaving.

Jack smiled as he glanced down at the screen on his desk – the CCTV footage of the bay showed Owen was back and running towards the water. Jack got up from his desk, pulled on his coat and walked out of his office.

"Rain check on the coffee Ianto… and… the… meeting." Jack said with a soft smile. Ianto bobbed his head up over the pile of mugs, his face confused, his lips forming an O.

"I won't be long." Jack said with a wink before wandering out through the cog door.

TW

Gwen and Owen wandered back towards the invisible lift together, leaving Jack and Ianto stood on the Plass beside the SUV, Martha now gone from sight as she walked away from the team.

"Any chance of that coffee now?" Jack asked glancing at Ianto who was stood there with his hands in his trouser pockets. The young man smiled as he nodded lightly.

"Are all your old friends like her?" Ianto asked as the men climbed into the SUV ready for Jack to drive it to the garage.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked as he set off, turning the SUV around on the Plass and heading towards the secret entrance to the Torchwood garage.

"Intelligent… beautiful… huge crush on you?" Ianto asked.

Jack smirked. "It's the jaw line." He began. "Once seen, always yearned for." He said, echoing his words from days earlier.

Ianto grinned. "True enough." He said as they climbed out of the SUV, now in its home.

Jack smiled across the bonnet of the vehicle at his young lover.

"What?" Ianto asked, looking down at his body. "Something on my suit?" He asked.

Jack shook his head as he rounded the front of the SUV. "Not yet." He said softly as he kissed him, gripping the back of Ianto's head with his hand and pulling him close.

When the kiss ended Ianto smiled up at his Captain. "Coffee?" He asked softly.

Jack shook his head again. "I don't think I'm gonna need any help to keep me awake… do you?" He said with a smile as he took hold of Ianto's hand and led him to the back door of the SUV, pulling it open and pushing the Welshman inside. Ianto shuffled across the back seat, lying down on his back as Jack climbed inside, closing the door as he smothered the younger man's body with his own. Ianto looked up into Jack's eyes.

"What?" Jack asked, tilting his head to one side, a quizzical look on his face.

The Welshman smiled. "Nothing." He whispered before kissing Jack passionately.


	18. Wedding Fairy

**AN: I think listening to Paul Weller whilst reading this is pretty essential. I must confess to having watched the dancing scene several times whilst writing this… for research purposes of course. And then downloaded the relevant song from iTunes… and had it on repeat ever since. I am not obsessed. Its been a hell of a few days and I need the distraction, and what better distraction than Jack and Ianto dancing. There might be another dancing fic coming from me soon… another one of those "illegal" songfics… you'll love it – trust me.**

**Right… on with the show. Reviews are appreciated as always. Thanks x x x**

"Nope – I like that one." Jack said tapping the photo of the gown in the brochure that Ianto had brought back from the bridal store with him. "Good choice." He added looking up at Ianto who was leant on the desk beside him.

"I estimated Gwen's size from the Hub's security laser scans. As you know my Dad was a Master Tailor. He could estimate a man's inside leg measurement from his stride across the shop threshold." Ianto spoke proudly of his father, and Jack couldn't help looking impressed.

"Ah… a family eye." He said. Ianto smiled gently. "Remind me to test it sometime." Jack spoke flirtatiously.

"Well if later on…" Ianto began softly, but was cut off by Owen rushing into the room.

"Jack?" He said breathlessly.

"Yep brilliant like that one." Ianto said quickly, standing upright hoping silently that Owen's hearing wasn't very good, and that he wasn't blushing.

"We got a problem." Owen said gesturing for them to follow him as he rushed back out the door.

"Sometimes I really hate that man." Ianto muttered as he made for the door.

Jack laughed softly. "Me too." He said with a wink as they hurried down to the medical bay.

TW

Ianto wasn't sure why he'd offered to be stand in DJ at the reception. He had plenty other things he would rather be doing at that point, and this wasn't one of them. At least he got to pick the tunes though. As the strains of Paul Weller filtered around the room Ianto took a drink from the glass he was balancing on the table beside the decks and allowed his eyes to scan the room. He smiled as he spotted Owen lead Tosh onto the dance floor. 'Better late than never.' He thought as he watched them dance. His eyes were then drawn to Jack as he strolled toward the happy couple, cutting in and taking Gwen into his arms, and pulling her close. Ianto sighed as he felt a surge of jealously creep through him. He knew that she'd been in danger all day, and he wanted to make sure she was safe as much as anyone, but he had watched, slightly sombrely, as Jack had rushed in doing his best 'Knight In Shining Armour' routine and saved the damsel in distress. Ianto often wondered whether he'd be the one sharing Jack's bed if Rhys wasn't around, or if he'd be replaced by a woman who had so easily caught his lover's attention.

Taking a final mouthful of his drink, Ianto pressed a few buttons on the decks ensuring that the music would go on for a few more hours without his presence being needed. He placed the headphones back on top of the decks and made his way to the middle of the dance floor.

"May I…?" He said coughing softly.

"Yes." Gwen said with her gentle smile as she and Jack parted.

Ianto had to suppress a smirk when she turned towards him, expecting him to take her in his arms, and instead looked slightly lost when he turned to Jack. He took hold of Jack's hand, placed one around his waist, and allowed his chin to rest just above his shoulder as though it was the simplest thing in the world. He hoped Jack couldn't feel his heart pounding in his chest, and didn't fight to end the dance. They'd danced like this before in the confines of the Hub, in private after difficult days, but never in public. Ianto's fears were calmed when he felt Jack pull him close, their bodies pressed against one another, their cheeks resting on each others as they swayed to the music.

"So… this is new." Jack murmured into his lover's ear.

Ianto smiled softly. "Not really sir… if it was I'd be stepping on your toes right about now." Even in this most intimate of moments his deadpan sarcasm always reared its head.

Jack laughed gently, his breath tickling Ianto's ear. "Don't worry sir… I've already done my duty and slipped retcon in all the drinks." The Welshman said.

Jack pulled his head back so he could look into Ianto's eyes, a look of confusion on his face. They'd agreed on the need to retcon the guests, but he knew Ianto was hinting at something else. The Welshman looked sad and unsure; emotions Jack thought he'd seen the last of in his lover.

"Are you okay?" He asked as the song began to fade.

"Absolutely sir." Ianto said simply.

"Three sirs in as many minutes usually implies that you're not." Jack commented as the two men's hands fell from one another's bodies.

Ianto considered his options for a moment, and as always went for the easy out, as opposed to the truth.

"I'm fine Jack… just tired. Long day." He said with a smile, which though faked had the necessary effect on Jack.

"I hope you're not too tired." Jack said with a wink before the two men left the dance floor.

TW

"How's my favourite Wedding Fairy?" Jack asked as he wandered up behind Ianto. It was just gone 2am and Owen had taken Tosh home because she was falling asleep on her feet, and the guests had all been returned to their rooms. Ianto was wandering slowly through the room, checking for any remnants of the previous night's celebrations. He was half asleep himself, a slight sway to his stagger as he meandered through the tables, checking the place was immaculate. He couldn't shake the smile that spread across his lips as he felt two warm arms circle his waist stopping him in his somewhat wayward tracks.

"So tired." Ianto murmured with a yawn as he leant back into the immortal man's hold.

Jack grinned. "Come on… let me take you home." He said wrapping one arm around Ianto and guiding the younger man out the room and to the waiting SUV. He opened the door and lightly pushed Ianto inside, closing the passenger door and going round to climb into the drivers seat. He smiled affectionately at the man in the seat beside him as his eyes slipped closed.

The journey back to the city was quick, the early morning roads deserted. As the SUV came to a halt Ianto was jolted awake. "Oh." He said softly as he realised that when Jack had said "home" he'd meant his, not the Hub.

Jack turned off the engine of the SUV and unclipped his seatbelt before climbing out the vehicle. Ianto slid out of his passenger seat and closed the door behind him. The cold Cardiff air hit him as he walked around the vehicle and stepped onto the pavement outside his apartment block where Jack was waiting for him.

"Are you coming up?" He asked with a yawn.

"Really?" Jack asked with a smile and a raised eyebrow.

Ianto nodded. "To…tally." His response was broken as another yawn came.

"Ianto I think you need to get some sleep." Jack said squeezing Ianto's hand and smiling gently at him.

The Welshman nodded. "I do. But that doesn't mean you have to go home"

"Okay." Jack agreed before allowing Ianto to lead him into his building and up to his flat.

Letting them inside Ianto wandered through the dark flat, not bothering with the lights and going straight to his bedroom, his hand still holding Jack's, pulling him along with him. As they went inside Ianto kicked off his shoes and let go of Jack, before quickly and deftly undressing and letting himself fall onto the bed. Jack sniggered as he witnessed a rare moment of untidiness from the younger man, his clothes lying crumpled on the floor. Before stripping himself Jack gathered up Ianto's clothes and threw them into the laundry basket. Removing his own clothes Jack settled down onto the bed beside Ianto and pulled the now dozing man into his arms, planting a gentle kiss onto the top of his head.

"Night Jack." Ianto mumbled into the immortal man's chest as he spoke.

"Goodnight Ianto." Jack whispered as sleep finally consumed his lover.

TW

As dawn broke over Cardiff the sun streamed into Ianto's bedroom window, both men having failed to draw the curtains the night before. Ianto groaned as the light woke him, but he smiled when he saw Jack was led beside him awake.

"Morning." Jack said with a smile.

"What time is it?" Ianto asked rubbing his eyes.

"Early. I'm gonna head back to the Hub. Go back to sleep. I'll see you later." Jack said softly, kissing the top of Ianto's head before climbing off the bed. He dressed quickly and took one last look at Ianto before he left the room. The Welshman was fast asleep once more. Jack smiled fondly at the man in front of him before pulling the bedroom door closed and walking quietly out of the flat.

When Jack arrived back at the Hub he entered using the cog door. As he stepped inside his hand drew a fistful of confetti from his coat pocket, which he sent cascading through the air with a gentle blow. Smiling he bounded inside, pulling off his coat and going up into his office. He hung his coat on the stand in the corner before settling at his desk, pulling a drawer open and removing a tin. Opening the tin he flipped through a stack of old photographs each one showing him looking just as he did then, but each one set in a different era, a different time, and sometimes showing a past love. As his eyes rested on a wedding photo from days gone by he began to think, and he was surprised when his mind led him to thinking about Ianto. Things between them were changing, and Jack wasn't sure how much longer he'd be able to deny it.


	19. Second Date

AN: When I started re-watching "From Out Of The Rain" in order to do this chapter I was thrilled by the fact Jack and Ianto spend so much time together all the way through. However, there are not that many cute moments between them, so after writing one version of this chapter using several of the scenes, I decided to cut to the end of the day and utilise some of the details from the "Torchwood Archives" book. I also mention the fact that Jack wears a waistcoat with stopwatch in this episode that looks rather like Ianto's. This chapter has therefore turned into a bit of a fluffy one – not that I imagine you'll mind that! Next chapter is "Adrift" and THAT hothouse scene. Sooner you all review, the sooner it will appear! Thanks for continuing to read this.

**Dedication: John Barrowman, for doing a book signing on a day I can actually attend. **

"You okay?" Jack asked as he drove Ianto back to the Hub from the hospital.

Ianto shrugged as he looked out the window.

"I know we only saved one Ianto… but that little boy… he's alive right now because of you." Jack said.

"But he has nobody… he's all alone." Ianto said sombrely as tears once again threatened to fall.

"I know… but he survived… and you should feel proud of yourself for that." Jack said.

Ianto gazed back out the window.

"Ianto if you hadn't caught that flask nobody would have survived." Jack pointed out.

"I just wish we could have saved more… just someone else for that little boy… he's what eight… same sort of age as my nephew… I can't imagine him coping on his own." Ianto's voice trailed off.

Jack reached out one hand and took hold of Ianto's, squeezing it affectionately.

"There are good days and bad days in this job… you know that. Tomorrow will be better… promise." Jack tried to reassure the young Welshman.

Ianto nodded as he took a deep breath. "I just need a coffee. I'm okay." He said simply.

Jack smiled as he put both hands on the steering wheel again, not entirely sure he believed him. Jack would have to come up with a plan to cheer him up.

TW

"Jack why have you been wearing my waistcoat all day… and you seem to have taken my stopwatch too." Ianto asked wandering into Jack's office later that day, refreshed after spending some time in the sanctuary of his archives with a large mug of his finest coffee.

His Captain grinned. "What? Scared it looks better on me?"

Ianto smiled. "No chance."

Jack pouted in mock upset. "Speaking of outfits… I was rummaging around in my wardrobe and I've tracked down my old circus outfit… if you're interested." His eyes sparkled.

"Later." Ianto promised with a sly smile.

Jack nodded. "How's about we go to see a proper movie tonight… isn't there one of those multiplexes in Cardiff?"

Ianto groaned. "The ones with fifteen screens and that stickiness to the carpets from years of treading in popcorn – yep, Cardiff has one of those."

Jack laughed at Ianto's obvious distaste for such places. "Anything good on?"

Ianto shrugged.

"Helpful. Tell you what – go home and change and meet me outside the water tower in an hour. I'll see if I can't pick a movie that you won't roll your eyes through. Worst case scenario – you and me on the back row of the movies. What do you say?" Jack offered with a wink.

Ianto couldn't help but smile, despite his loathing of modern cinemas. "Okay. Don't be late." He said before turning on his heel and heading out the office and down towards the cog door.

"I'm hardly ever late!" Jack called with a laugh.

"One hour!" Ianto called back as he walked out the Hub.

Jack leant back in his seat and smiled to himself. It had taken a while, but he and Ianto were finally going to get that second date they had talked about after the semi-disastrous first one. Sure they had been spending a lot of time together outside of working hours… and sometimes in working hours… but Jack was looking forward to getting the young man out of the Hub for a change. Tapping into the Internet Jack did a search for what was showing at the local cinema. He sighed as he realised exactly why Ianto wasn't keen on modern movies – the choice was bleak. Thinking for a few moments, Jack turned off the screen of his computer and got up from his chair, grabbing his coat as he jogged out his office and hurried out the Hub.

TW

Ianto was freezing. When Jack had suggested he went home and changed, Ianto didn't think he'd be waiting outside for that long, so opted for smart jeans and a short sleeved shirt. Foolishly he hadn't brought his jacket with him, and goosebumps were now taking over his arms and creeping onto his body. As he jumped up and down on the spot he laughed softly at his own stupidity for not expecting Jack to be late as usual. He looked at his watch. Fifteen minutes late so far. Not new territory for Jack. Another fifteen and he'd go down into the Hub, and probably find Jack sat in his office. Then he heard the sound of footsteps approaching, and turned to see his Captain striding across the Plass.

"For a Welshman, you are such a girl when it comes to being cold. You look freezing." Jack said smirking as he reached Ianto.

"Can't imagine how that happened. What with you being nearly twenty minutes late and all." Ianto said playfully.

"Forgive me." Jack placed his hands together in mock prayer. "Are you ready for our date?"

"Date?" Ianto echoed.

"Well what else do you call you and me spending an evening together outside the Hub or your bedroom? Or your lounge? Or bathroom? Make that your flat?" Jack asked, smiling as Ianto blushed at the memories.

"I guess I'm ready for our date then." Ianto said with a smile.

Jack grinned before continuing. "Right – we're not going to the multiplex." He said.

"R-ight." Ianto elongated the word in confusion.

"There is nothing on… and spending thirty quid to make out with you on the back row whilst tempting is not the best idea for a date… so I went to Blockbuster." Jack said as he pulled two DVD's from his left coat pocket and a bag of popcorn from his right.

"And rented?" Ianto asked as he absentmindedly rubbed his left arm with his right hand in a vague attempt to warm up.

Jack slipped off his coat and pulled it around Ianto. "Thanks." The Welshman smiled, as he immediately felt warmer, and revelled in the scent his Captain left behind.

"I rented 'Singing In The Rain' and 'Casablanca'. That okay?"

Ianto smiled. Jack was a sucker for the old movies. He did sometimes wonder why his lover was so obsessed by the era.

"That's fine… but how do you plan on watching them… if a date constitutes a night out of the Hub or my flat?" Ianto asked playfully.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Don't be so fussy Ianto."

Ianto laughed. "Come on… we can watch them at mine." He said as he slid his arms into the sleeves of Jack's coat.

"Maybe we should start swapping clothes… do I look that good in my coat?" Jack asked admiring the Welshman as they walked across the Plass in the direction of Ianto's flat.

"Probably not." Ianto deadpanned. "You probably look better." He added.

Jack smiled.

TW

Ianto yawned as he clicked off the TV as the credits rolled at the end of the second movie. The two men had camped on his sofa munching their way through popcorn whilst watching the two DVD's Jack had provided, intermittently missing segments of each film as they pretended their were on the back row of the movies and made out.

Ianto glanced at the clock on his lounge wall and saw it was half one in the morning. "You staying?" He asked as he stifled another yawn.

Jack nodded. "That okay?"

Ianto smiled. "Its okay." He said leaning in and kissing Jack softly. The older mans hand landed delicately on the Welshman's cheek as the kiss intensified. They both grinned as they separated.

"Come on." Jack stood up and took Ianto's hand and led him with gentle tugs into the bedroom. Ianto undressed, yawning on several more occasions before slipping naked under the sheets of his bed and settling his head on the pillow. Jack climbed into bed beside the Welshman and leant across to kiss him, but found Ianto's eyes had slipped closed and his breathing had slowed. Jack smiled fondly at the sleeping man beside him.

"Ianto?" He whispered.

"Mmm… night Jack." Ianto murmured in his sleep as he rolled onto his side, nuzzling closer to Jack.

"Goodnight Ianto Jones." Jack whispered, planting a soft kiss on the Welshman's forehead as he wrapped his arms around him and pulled his lover close, smiling as he felt two arms encircle him too. As much as Jack enjoyed spending time awake with Ianto – both clothed and naked – he loved moments like this too, when the younger man was sleeping contentedly and safely in his arms. Whatever the future brought, Jack hoped he would always be there for Ianto.


	20. Support

AN: This chapter is based around "Adrift", and includes the Hot House scene we all wish was a bit longer! I have included an Episode Reminder below, at the request of a reviewer. Bit of angst in this chapter, but I have tried to lighten the mood with some naked hide and seek and some Janto fluff.

**Episode Reminder: In "Adrift" Gwen is asked to investigate the disappearance of a young boy, Jonah Bevan. Her investigations lead her to Flat Holm Island where she discovers hundreds of people who have been taken by the rift, and then returned changed.**

**Dedication: John Barrowman – for attending the book signing despite the fact he was obviously ill, and for having the most gorgeous blue eyes I have ever seen. A truly brilliant way to spend my day off.**

Jack rose above the Hub on the invisible lift and stepped out onto the Plass as it deposited him beside the water tower. He smiled as he saw Ianto stood waiting for him by the railings overlooking the bay. 'Weevil Hunting with Ianto' was becoming a rather lame and overused excuse for the two men to be missing from the Hub for extended periods during quiet times, but it was better than facing a barrage of questions and looks from the rest of the team.

"So what is it tonight Jack – Weevil Hunting? Strange Rift surges that only you spotted? Family crisis?" Ianto smirked as Jack stood beside him.

"Gwen is investigating the disappearance of Jonah Bevan." Jack said simply.

Ianto turned to look at him, his smirk fading from his face. "The boy from Penarth?"

Jack nodded. "She has CCTV footage of me near where he disappeared an hour after he was taken."

"Are you going to tell her the truth?" Ianto asked turning around and leaning his back against the railings.

Jack shook his head. "It was hard enough telling you about Flat Holm without dragging her into it as well." He said rubbing his face with his hand. "I suppose this is what I get for employing a cop."

Ianto placed a comforting hand on Jack's upper arm. "It'll be alright. She probably won't find anything… even Tosh hasn't clued into the idea of negative rift spikes. Don't worry."

Jack smiled in thanks. "Come on… I need a drink. Lets go check for Weevils in a bar… or three."

The two men set off silently towards the city centre.

"We really need a better set of cover stories." Ianto commented.

Jack laughed softly. "Would you rather I told them we were going out on a date? Or heading to your flat to test out your furniture?"

Ianto laughed too. "Weevil hunting will just have to do."

TW

Ianto followed Jack out of the conference room, stopping in the corridor outside to talk to him.

"You can't keep hiding this from her Jack – she is going to find out." He said softly.

"You've changed your tune." Jack said a little viciously.

"I've been monitoring the work Gwen and Tosh have been doing on their machines… they've figured out the negative rift spikes… they have a huge catalogue of information… she is like a dog with a bone Jack… she is going to figure out that you know what is going on." Ianto tried in vain to keep his voice calm and steady.

"Are you going to tell her?" Jack asked.

"Not unless I have to." Ianto said.

Jack's eyes widened. "Unless you have to? Ianto you are meant to be on my side here. You need to figure out who your loyalties lie with – her or me?" He spat, pointing fiercely at Ianto before storming off.

The Welshman turned to look back at Gwen who was sat, down but not out in the conference room, and he sighed, before heading back to the main area of the Hub. He could see Jack in his office with the door closed, head down over his desk. Ianto sighed again before setting off to hide it out in the Archives. Sometimes he really hated this job.

TW

Jack looked up as his office door opened and Ianto walked in armed with a his afternoon coffee.

"Can we talk?" Jack asked as Ianto entered.

The Welshman nodded, placing the mug on Jack's desk.

"I'm sorry for going off at you like that. I shouldn't burden you with these problems, and I should never ask you to choose between the team and me. I'm sorry." Jack said sincerely.

Ianto smiled gently. "I want you to burden me Jack – that's what I'm here for. But this thing… with Jonah… with Flat Holm… with the others… you've kept it secret for so long… but its going to come out someday. If not now with Gwen… then another day when another person vanishes. You can't protect us from the reality of what is really going on."

"I know. I'll sort it out. Let me make it up to you?" He offered.

"How?" Ianto asked, knowing Jack it would be something mischievous.

The immortal man pulled a stopwatch from his desk drawer and clicked the on button.

"You have one minute to hide… and strip." He said smirking.

Ianto knew arguing would just lose him precious hiding time so growled in annoyance as he ran out the office, pulling his clothing off as he went, grateful that the rest of the team would probably be out for the rest of the day.

TW

Ianto was watering the plants in the hot house. Owen and Toshiko were still out investigating an alleged Weevil sighting in Cathays, Gwen was out on a picnic with Rhys, and last time he'd checked, Jack was in his office recovering from that afternoons games. There was a soft knocking on the hot house door.

Ianto looked up to see Jack wandering in with a smirk on his face.

"Rested sir?" He asked winking.

Jack beamed. "Yes… thank you Ianto. You?" He asked.

"I'm fine." Ianto said as he watered.

"Can I distract you from that for just a moment?" Jack asked.

"What did you have in mind?" Ianto asked putting down the watering can.

Jack grinned as he crossed the space between them and captured the younger man in a kiss. It didn't take long for Ianto to respond and for ties to be undone and shirts removed. The two men pressed themselves against each other as they kissed.

"Did you hear that?" Ianto breathed.

"No." Jack replied as he knocked over a plant pot causing it to crash to the ground as he pulled Ianto to him kissing him again.

The door to the hot house opened.

"Oh god." Gwen called. "I'm sorry." She blushed before scurrying out.

Ianto pulled on his shirt as he followed her out, Jack grinning at the Welshman's embarrassment.

"Er…" He started, trying to come up with a viable explanation.

"Ianto I'm sorry. I didn't realise." She said.

"Doesn't matter." He said quickly.

"And I wouldn't have come in if I'd known." She said.

"Always room for one more." Jack said striding out of the hot house. "We could have used you an hour ago for naked hide and seek."

"He always cheats." Ianto smirked.

"Was there something you wanted?" Jack asked, knowing full well what was coming.

"Jonah Bevan… the missing boy. I'll make it my own special project. My responsibility. Nothing to do with anyone else. I'm not letting it go." Gwen said.

Ianto looked down at his feet as Jack replied.

"No." He said simply. Ianto looked from Jack to Gwen.

"What?" She asked.

"I don't know how I can be any clearer." He said.

"Oh. Tosh has her projects… so does Ianto. Why can't I?" Gwen asked.

Ianto focussed on doing up his trousers rather than risk being caught in the crossfire.

"Leave it alone." Jack said.

"I can't." Gwen fought back.

Glares were thrown across the walkway as Ianto struggled to know where to look.

"Coming back in?" Jack asked looking at him. "Work to do."

"Yep." Ianto answered quickly as he set off after his lover.

"Jack we're not finished." Gwen tried.

"Yes we are." He responded before pushing open the hot house door and walking inside. As Ianto reached the door he paused for a moment before speaking.

"Er… there's a package on your desk." He said. He should know after all he had left it there.

He gave Gwen a sympathetic look before going back into the hot house, flicking the lock across as he shut the door. Jack had removed his shirt again and turned to look at Ianto.

"Now… where were we?" He said simply.

"Jack… are you…" Ianto stuttered.

"What?" Jack asked.

Ianto sighed. Now was not the time for them to talk about this. "Are you ready?" Ianto asked, putting on his best seduction voice.

Jack's face broke into a smile. "For you? I'm always ready." He said as Ianto crossed the space between them and kissed him.

TW

The cog door rolled open and Jack strode back inside. Ianto looked up from his seat at his workstation fearfully.

"I had to tell her. I'm sorry." He said as Jack approached. Ianto's fears were swept aside when he saw the look on Jack's face; he looked sad and ashamed.

"Jack?" Ianto said getting to his feet. The immortal man walked up to him and wrapped both arms around the Welshman and held him tightly to him.

"Jack?" Ianto repeated, his voice muffled, his face pressed into Jack's shoulder by his vice like grip.

"I just need to hold you." Jack's voice was strained. "Please."

"I've got you." Ianto murmured, pulling his arms free and wrapping them around Jack's body. "I've got you."


	21. Remembering The Past

**AN: Wasn't really sure how to cover "Fragments" as it is made up of individual flashbacks, so I have just covered those which occur in Ianto's memories, and incorporated some of the details from "The Torchwood Archives". There is a lot of dialogue from the show in here, but I have added a few scenes and fillers of my own too. I can't believe we're nearly at the end of season two already!**

**Episode Reminder: "Fragments" sees Jack, Ianto, Owen and Tosh visit an abandoned warehouse where they are faced with four bombs. As each bomb detonates the team is injured and each member experiences a flashback to how they came to be part of Torchwood. Upon rescue by Gwen and Rhys the team is faced once again by John Hart, who this time has a surprise in store for Jack – his brother, Gray.**

When Ianto crept around the dusty wall of the abandoned warehouse with his gun raised he knew that whatever was sending out the signal would be waiting for him on the other side. As he'd made his way through the warehouse he'd imagined a hundred and one possible things waiting for him, but never what he was faced with as he rounded the wall and found a small metal device in front of him, red digital numbers ticking down menacingly.

"Shit." He muttered as the numbers flickered tauntingly down to zero. Ianto took a deep breath and closed his eyes in the split second before the device detonated. He kept his eyes closed as he felt the heat from the blast, the wave knocking him to the ground. Ianto called out in pain as the walls crashed around him and he found himself trapped under a pile of debris, a cloud of dust choking the air. His left shoulder seared with pain, his body pinned to the ground from the waist down. Stretching out his right arm he clawed at the bricks and dust in front of him, his head flicking up as he heard the distant shouts of his name.

"Ianto? Ianto?" Jack's voice called through the building. A brief surge of relief flowed through the Welshman before he blacked out, his mind drifting to the memory of his first meetings with his charismatic leader.

TW

Ianto had first met Jack in Bute Park in the early hours of a Wednesday morning. Jack was wrestling a Weevil, and Ianto was pretending that he'd just been passing when he came to Jack's rescue. Beating the Weevil three times with a handy tree branch he'd found he was slightly alarmed when the beast turned on him. Thankfully Jack knew what he was doing and pinned the creature down, smothering it with a sedative spray and injection, before putting a hood over its head and standing up.

"Thanks." Ianto said breathlessly after tossing the branch away and leaning against a nearby tree.

"No… thank you." Jack said looking at him. "And you are?" He asked.

"Jones… Ianto Jones." The Welshman said extending an arm.

"Nice to meet you Jones Ianto Jones." Jack said shaking hands. "Captain Jack Harkness."

"Lucky escape." Ianto said, looking down at the hooded creature.

"I had it under control." Jack said.

"You think so?" Ianto asked smirking slightly. "Looked pretty vicious."

Jack laughed. "You're erm… you were bleeding." Ianto commented, reaching out to touch the wound on Jack's neck. Jack recoiled backwards, leaning out of Ianto's range.

"Had worse from shaving." Jack said simply.

"Looked like a Weevil to me." Ianto looked again at the creature on the floor.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Jack said in a tone that implied he did.

Ianto looked up at Jack with a bemused look and a brief raising of his eyebrows.

"I'll take him from here." Jack said, heaving the Weevil onto his shoulders. "Thanks for the assistance." He said as he walked away past Ianto.

"Anytime." Ianto said, before adding to Jack's retreating back. "By the way, love the coat."

TW

On the occasion of their second meeting, a few days after the Weevil event, Ianto came armed with the first of his secret weapons; a mug of his finest coffee.

"Morning." Ianto called cheerfully as Jack exited the door of a Tourist Information Office on the edge of the boardwalk around the bay.

As Jack approached, stopping a few feet before him, Ianto held out a white mug. "Coffee?" He offered.

Jack took it tentatively, sniffing it nervously before taking a mouthful. "Wow." He said, handing the mug back.

"I want to work for you." Ianto said simply.

"Sorry no vacancies." Jack replied.

"Look let me tell you about myself…" The Welshman began before Jack cut him off.

"Ianto Jones, born August 19th 1983, able student, but not exceptional, one minor conviction for shoplifting in your teens, number of temporary jobs – mainly a drifter, until two years ago you join the Torchwood Institute in London. Junior Researcher, girlfriend Lisa Hallett." Jack spoke as if reading from a resume.

"Deceased." Ianto interjected.

"Sorry." Jack replied as the two men walked down the boardwalk.

"Look – you checked me out." Ianto dove in front of Jack and placed a hand on his chest, stopping him from walking any further.

"You knew what a Weevil was." Jack said as explanation. "Thought I was gonna have to come deal with you."

"But instead you could see I had the right qualifications for the job." Ianto offered.

"There is no job. We're nothing to do with Torchwood London – I severed all links." Jack set off past Ianto once more.

"Yet when it burnt, two members of your team scavenged the ruins." Ianto said, once more resting his hand on Jack's chest.

"Don't want the equipment getting into the wrong hands." Jack said removing Ianto's hand.

"And you're the right hands are you?" Ianto asked. "Trial period – three months?"

"No."

"Three weeks? Three days?" Ianto begged. "Let me prove myself to you – I'll work for nothing."

"No."

"I saw what they did at Canary Wharf. What am I supposed to do with those memories?"

"You are not my responsibility." Jack's voice was getting more aggravated. "And we're not hiring." He snapped before striding off once more.

"Same time tomorrow then." Ianto called, not giving chase this time.

"There is no job for you here, and there never will be." Jack called as he left.

"I really like that coat." Ianto called, causing an unseen smirk from Jack.

TW

Their third meeting was the one that sealed Ianto's admission to Torchwood Three, and his favourite of all their early meets.

Jack was racing through Cardiff's streets in the SUV when he found Ianto stood in the middle of the road wearing a well fitting suit. He screeched the vehicle to a halt with a sigh before climbing out and marching over to the Welshman who hadn't flinched once, despite the proximity of the SUV.

"Okay this has got to stop." Jack shouted.

"No listen to me…" Ianto started.

"I don't have time for this. Look I don't know what your problem is. I want you out of this city by sunrise. There is no place for you here. Go back to London and find yourself another life. Keep stalking me I'll wipe your memory." Jack pointed angrily at Ianto as he spoke.

"No but the thing is…" Ianto tried.

"Look any conversation between us no matter what the subject is over – finished. Done. Forever. I'm getting back behind the wheel of that car. If you're still standing in the road – I'm gonna driving through you." Jack turned and headed back for the driver's side of the SUV.

"So you're not gonna help me catch this pterodactyl then?" Ianto asked as if it were a normal activity for a night in Wales.

Jack's head snapped back around to look at him. "The what?" He asked.

"The pterodactyl… its currently doing laps of a warehouse just around the corner… but if you're too busy…" Ianto asked.

"Get in." Jack pointed at the passenger side of the SUV as he climbed into his seat. Ianto jogged over and leapt into the vehicle.

"Where is it?" Jack asked.

"Turn left here and it's about 50 yards on the right. Do you have any equipment?" Ianto asked.

"We might not be Torchwood One, but we do know what we are doing thank you." Jack replied as he sped off following Ianto's directions. He swung the SUV onto the patch of land outside the warehouse and climbed out, opening the boot of the vehicle and dragging out a box that when opened contained a large syringe.

"Okay that is the only special equipment you've got?" Ianto asked unimpressed.

"Yeah cos I keep dinosaur nets in the back of the SUV." Jack replied sarcastically as he built the syringe.

"Torchwood London would have." Ianto pointed out, to a scowl from Jack.

Jack moved towards the door for the warehouse and kicked it open, the two men heading inside. The pterodactyl swooped towards them.

"Nope." Ianto said as they both ran back out again, closing the door and leaning against it.

"How'd you find it?" Jack asked.

"Rift activity locator." Ianto said.

"Torchwood London." Jack said.

"See? Quality kit." Ianto said.

"Its quite excitable." Jack said breathlessly.

"Must be your aftershave." Ianto suggested.

"Never wear any." Jack looked at Ianto.

"You smell like that naturally?" Ianto asked.

"51st Century Pheromones – you people have no idea." Jack mused. Ianto looked impressed.

"Ready for another go?" Jack asked.

"I'm game if you are."

"Three… two… one." They burst back into the warehouse. Jack ran left and Ianto right as the pterodactyl swooped for them again. They ran round behind it and collided. The creature settled, turning to look at them both as Jack approached, one arm raised hoping the pterodactyl didn't think he was food.

"We're not gonna harm you. You can't stay here. Come back with me – I've got somewhere nice and big where you can fly around." Jack said.

"So you'll let the pterodactyl in and not me?" Ianto whispered.

"We need a guard dog." Jack pointed out.

"I can be that. Like a receptionist. Building maintenance. Food and drink. Dry cleaning – that coat of yours must take a battering. Like a butler – I could be a butler." Ianto offered.

"We don't need a butler." Jack said still focusing on the dinosaur.

"Excuse me – dried egg on your collar." Ianto pointed to his shirt.

"It was a busy week." Jack defended.

"What exactly is your plan?" Ianto asked stopping Jack in his tracks.

"I'm gonna be the decoy." Jack started.

"And it will rip you to shreds." Ianto said.

"Dinosaurs? Had them for breakfast. Had to – only source of food protein after the asteroid crashed. Long story." Jack said as he realised that Ianto was looking at him like a mad man. "Here you go." He said handing him the syringe. "One injection to the central nervous cortex. I'll keep it occupied. Move." He said.

"No." Ianto replied.

"What?" Jack asked as Ianto returned the syringe.

"It knows me – I'll be a better decoy." Ianto said.

"It'll be too dangerous." Jack said.

"No – I've got a secret weapon." Ianto reached into the inner pocket of his suit jacket. "Chocolate – preferably dark."

Jack was far too shocked by what he'd just said to argue as the Welshman set off towards the pterodactyl. As Ianto pro-offered the chocolate bar and talking soothingly to the creature, Jack tiptoed around behind it armed with the syringe. As Ianto tossed the bar towards the creature it began pecking at it, but soon noticed the approaching Jack. The man ran at the creature, grasping its leg as it took off over its head, and proceeded to be flown around the warehouse, dangling precariously. Ianto watched as Jack pushed the syringe into the creature, before letting go and plummeting to the ground, only to be caught by the Welshman, Jack flattening him onto the concrete floor. "Sorry." He said before rolling them quickly out of the way of the pterodactyl that had fallen victim to the sedation, and hurtled down onto the warehouse floor beside them. Ianto and Jack laughed, satisfied with their evenings work, Ianto still lying on top of Jack, bodies pressed firmly together. They stopped laughing when they realised their faces were millimetres apart, and took a moment to look into each other's eyes. Ianto tried in vain not to stare.

"I should go." Ianto said softly, before getting up, leaving Jack led on the floor feeling breathless due to both his impromptu flights, and the proximity to the gorgeous Welshman.

"Hey!" Jack called as he leapt to his feet. "Report for work first thing tomorrow."

Ianto stopped, his head bobbing in a brief nod, his back still facing Jack before setting off out the warehouse.

"Like the suit by the way." He added for good measure.

Ianto began to cry as he walked out the warehouse. He walked quickly back to where he'd left his car, unlocked in and slumped into the driver's seat as he sobbed. He'd got what he wanted, but deep down he knew he had much more than he wanted, and that would only land him in deep trouble.

TW

Jack heaved the last of the brickwork off Ianto before pulling the Welshman to his feet.

"You okay?" Jack asked as Ianto screamed.

"My shoulder… I think it's dislocated." He said.

"Can you take this?" Jack asked taking hold of Ianto's lower arm, chancing a reassuring squeeze of his hand.

"Yeah." Ianto said.

"Take a deep breath." Jack said before pushing up firmly, relocating Ianto's shoulder, and causing him to scream out once more.

"Where are the others?" Ianto asked once he'd composed himself.

"We need your help to get Toshiko out." Jack said.

"Owen?" Ianto asked.

Gwen was sent after Owen whilst Jack and Ianto were going to go and help Rhys with Toshiko.

"Okay?" Jack asked looking at Ianto as Gwen rushed off.

Ianto nodded slightly.

"You know, you're pretty cute all messed up and dirty." Jack flirted.

Ianto couldn't help but smile despite the pain. "Your team has been buried alive by four devices of unknown origin, yet you still manage to flirt." He said.

Jack laughed. "Just trying to get that smile back on your face." He said.

Ianto smiled again. "Thanks."

Jack kissed him softly on the forehead, placing one hand delicately on the side of Ianto's face. "Come on… lets go get Tosh and get out of here."

TW

As the holographic image of John Hart vanished Jack took a few deep breaths to calm himself down.

"Jack – what's going on?" Gwen asked.

Jack turned but looked past Gwen and straight at Ianto who was stood at the back of the group.

"Are you okay?" Ianto asked. Jack nodded silently.

"Jack – what is going on?" Gwen repeated.

"If I knew that, do you think we'd be in this mess?" Jack snapped looking down at her. "Everyone back to Rhys' car." Everyone bar Ianto set off who walked over to Jack and pulled him into a hug, as tight as he could manage with his shoulder still sore.

"If he'd hurt you… or killed you…" Jack said softly.

"We're all fine Jack… and we're going to sort this out… and then we're going to get really drunk – okay?" Ianto said looking at him.

Jack nodded with a gentle smile. "And talk… we're going to talk about… I need to tell you about Gray." He added.

Ianto placed one hand on Jack's face and kissed him softly on the forehead, mimicking Jack's actions from earlier. "Come on – let's go save the world." He said, setting off after the rest of the team, Jack close behind.


	22. Grief

**AN: I apologise for the general angst and sadness within this chapter, but I'm afraid that's the mood I find myself in, and so its kind of spilled out into this. I never intended it to be this sad, but it's been that kind of week. I promise to make the next chapter more cheerful.**

**Episode Reminder: "Exit Wounds" sees Gray cause destruction throughout Cardiff, and the Torchwood team mourn the losses of Owen who perishes at the Nuclear Plant, and Toshiko who is shot by Gray. There is also a slight Children Of Earth spoiler in here, but nothing huge.**

**Dedication: Totally off topic but I need to dedicate this chapter to Stephen Gately who died suddenly this weekend, gone far too soon. RIP Stephen x**

Jack was sat in his office trying to think of the right words to fill in the daily incident report, but after losing two of his team and his brother for a second time, it was proving a difficult task. Ianto wandered into his office silently, his cheeks still stained with the tears he'd shed for his friends, a small screwdriver in one hand and few screws in the other. He walked solemnly over to the wall behind Jack and began fixing a broken shelf that had dropped down a few days before, yet neither had ever got around to sorting out. Neither man spoke as they each got on with their tasks, but Jack was aware that Ianto kept glancing down over his shoulder to see what he was doing. The Immortal man signed off the incident report then began writing underneath his signature.

"_Ianto, I know you're reading this over my shoulder, pretending to fix that damn shelf. So get over here and take me out somewhere."_

Ianto put the screwdriver down and closed the gap between himself and his leader, resting one hand on each of Jack's shoulders and squeezing them affectionately.

"Where?" He asked.

"Anywhere but here." Jack said sombrely. "Has Gwen left?" He asked as he placed one of his hands over Ianto's.

"She was a mess… I told her to go home. She's going to take a couple of days." Ianto explained. Jack nodded as he rose to his feet.

"Come on… let's get out of here. I think we all need a couple of days." He said taking Ianto's hand and leading him through the Hub and onto the invisible lift.

"We're going to be okay aren't we?" Ianto said as the lift rose.

"We'll carry on… we just need to carry on." Jack said squeezing Ianto's hand.

TW

"I should have gone to the plant… I shouldn't have wasted time discussing the idea with Tosh… I should have just gone." Ianto said as he sat on the sofa in his lounge, holding half a glass of whiskey on his knee, his jacket and tie removed, his shirt unbuttoned at the top.

"Don't say that." Jack said from his position beside Ianto, a similar glass in his own hand.

"I thought I'd lost you forever… so I was going to go the plant and try and sort if out… I didn't care what happened to me." Ianto went on.

"But you would have died… and I would be mourning you instead of Owen." Jack said sombrely.

"I just wish I could done more… saved one of them… both of them… I just wish things were different." Ianto said as tears filled his eyes and he downed the last of his drink.

"Me too." Jack said downing his drink and placing the empty glass on the table.

"Do you want to talk about him?" Ianto offered.

"Gray?" Jack asked. Ianto nodded.

"He's my baby brother. I was supposed to look after him when the peninsular was invaded… but I let him down… I lost him… and I never forgave myself… and neither did my mum. Dad died that day… but we never gave up hope that Gray was still out there… always looked for him… all my life… all my lives… wherever I was… whatever I was doing… I was always looking for him… even here in Cardiff. I never gave up hope… I just never thought John would find him first… or that he'd do… any of this." Jack spoke sadly.

"It's not your fault." Ianto said softly.

"It is." Jack replied.

"No Jack… no it isn't… it's not your fault." Ianto repeated.

Jack looked across at his lover, tears filling both their eyes. "Tosh and Owen died today because I let go of his hand. How is that not my fault?" His voice broke as the tears burst from his eyes.

Ianto reached out and brushed the tears from Jack's cheeks.

"You were just a child when Gray was lost… you didn't cause this… you didn't make him do any of these things… none of this is your fault. Tosh and Owen died today to save the world… because that is our job… saving this tiny planet… and we do it because nobody else will." Ianto said.

Jack reached out and pulled the younger man towards him into a hug that almost overwhelms the Welshman. The two men sit silently holding one another as tears stream down their faces, mourning the friends and family they have lost today.

TW

Ianto sighed as he fixed his tie and replaced the collar on his shirt. The last time he'd worn this combination of shirt and tie had been during Jack's disappearance, and now he was wearing it one more time for Toshiko's funeral. Jack had broken the traditional Torchwood protocol of adding her body to the numerous other former operatives who resided in the Hub morgue, and instead granted her the dignity of a funeral. Her parents had settled on a small funeral ceremony in Cardiff, before they would hold their old private family ceremony back home. Owen would never have the luxury of a proper send off – there was no body to deal with or to bury. Jack had sent his mother a letter informing her of her son's passing, but of course didn't mention how he'd really died. Instead Jack had created a story that painted Owen as the hero he was, even if it wasn't the total truth. No response had come from the Harper's, but sadly Jack hadn't been surprised. Owen had never enjoyed a civil relationship with his family.

"Okay?" Jack asked as he appeared in Ianto's bedroom doorway.

Ianto regarded Jack through the reflection in the mirror he was standing in front of. His Captain had replaced his traditional military guise for a more suitable suit and black tie, and as sombre as it was, it suited him. Jack hadn't slept in the Hub since Tosh and Owen's deaths a week before, instead choosing to spend his evenings at Ianto's, holding the Welshman close every night, as though he was afraid he would lose him if he let go.

Ianto nodded. "You look good." He said turning to face Jack.

The immortal man looked down at his suit. "I'm sure Tosh would appreciate it."

Ianto nodded again. "How long do we have?" He asked.

"Rhys and Gwen are meeting us at the cemetery… we have about half an hour to get there… why?" Jack asked.

"There's something I need to do beforehand. Take a walk with me?" Ianto asked. Jack nodded in reply and the two men made their way out of Ianto's flat and set off down the road towards the cemetery. Jack followed Ianto as he walked steadily through the iron gates of the cemetery grounds and through the rows of headstones and markers. Beneath a tall chestnut tree the Welshman stopped and looked down at a small plaque nestled on the ground, shiny black marble with intricate lettering.

"Hey… sorry it's been a while… things have been a little full on recently." Ianto spoke softly to the plaque, Jack standing a few feet away, not wishing to crowd the younger man. "I promise I'll come more often… I promise I will find the time. There's someone I want you to meet." Ianto looked up at Jack with tear filled eyes and beckoned for him to come over. Jack strode across and looked down at the plaque – 'Gethin Jones 1947 – 2002'. "This is Jack." Ianto said softly, his voice etched with pain. Jack took hold of Ianto's hand and stroked it with his thumb hoping his being there was enough. "Fetha 'ch Dad a cara 'ch." (*)

With that Ianto led Jack away and the immortal man followed silently until they standing in the car park of the cemetery where Rhys and Gwen would be arriving shortly.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked.

Ianto nodded.

"Sure?" Jack added.

Ianto shook his head as the tears that had been threatening all morning finally spilt down his face, and Jack pulled him into his arms.  
"I miss him… despite everything we went through… I still miss him." Ianto sobbed.

Jack pulled out of the hold and looked at his young lover. "Everything you went through?" He echoed. Jack knew very little about Gethin Jones, only the snippets that Ianto had offered over the years, but he was always under the impression they'd had a good relationship.

"He would never have won any 'Father Of The Year' awards… later… we'll talk later." Ianto said as he wiped his eyes. "Look." He said pointing to a car that was entering the cemetery, pulling up and Rhys and Gwen climbing out.

"Hey." Gwen said softly as her and Rhys reached them.

"Okay team… let's go say goodbye." Jack said, taking Ianto's hand and leading them towards the church entrance where Tosh's family was beginning to arrive.

TW

"He worked in Debenhams." Ianto said as he and Jack sat in his lounge drinking coffee later that afternoon following the funeral.  
"Who did?" Jack asked.

"My Dad." Ianto said softly.

"I thought you said he was a Master Tailor?" Jack asked.

Ianto nodded. "I did. But he wasn't. He worked in the Men's department at Debenhams in town. He wasn't Master of much." He said sadly, taking a drink from his mug before continuing. "He had a rage on him like you wouldn't believe… mainly drink fuelled… I think he was angry at life… I think he hoped for more than Shop Assistant at Debenhams… but things never pan out quite as you'd hope. He used to drink every night… always had a glass in his hand… even though it never made him feel better… it just… drove him into this rage. Mum got the worst of it… but he never seemed to like me… we never got on… I was always a disappointment to him… I never strove for anything… guess he thought he could live vicariously through me… and that I should have done something more with my life than drift through odd jobs… I went to Torchwood London after he died… I wonder if I'd have made him proud now… if he'd ever found out what I do now."

"Ianto your Dad was always proud of you… always." Jack reassured.

"I doubt that." Ianto mumbled.

"Hey – you are amazing Ianto Jones. Don't ever think otherwise." Jack said enthusiastically.

"He broke my leg once. Swore it was an accident… pushed me too hard on the swings at the park… but I don't know… I think it was just a way of venting his frustration… another way of letting me know I was never good enough." Ianto's voice was small and sombre.

"How did he die?" Jack asked squeezing the younger man's hand.

"Heart attack." Ianto said simply rising to his feet and padding into the kitchen, returning a few moments later with two glasses and a bottle of whiskey. He placed the glasses down on the coffee table and opened the bottle, pouring large measures into each glass before resealing the bottle and sitting back down.

"This is probably the dumbest thing I could ask right now… but are you alright Ianto?" Jack asked.

"You're right. It's pretty dumb." Ianto said picking up a glass. "To Tosh and Owen." He said raising his glass in toast. "True heroes… people to be proud of." He added before downing the drink.

"Okay I'm not going to sit here and watch you self-destruct Ianto… it won't help." Jack said moving the bottle before Ianto had chance to refill his glass.

"So don't watch." Ianto spat.

"I'm not leaving you. Ianto I know it hurts… believe me I know… but you can't let the grief win… you can't. You are not that scared little boy anymore… you are this incredibly strong and confident man who means such a lot to so many people… and I will not let you do this to yourself." Jack said ignoring the tone to Ianto's retort. The Welshman snorted, obviously not believing Jack. "Listen to me." Jack said, his voice becoming angry as he took hold of both of Ianto's hands in his and looked the Welshman in the eyes. "You are not that little boy anymore okay? Your father was proud of you… and I am proud of you for what you have achieved at Torchwood… and if there was any way I could let him know I would… but I can't… but you need to know that I am so proud of you Ianto Jones… I am in awe of you and how brave you are… and I don't understand why you can't see how incredible you are." His voice lost its anger as tears filled his blue eyes.

Ianto bowed his head, looking down at the entwined hands before looking back up at Jack. "I'm sorry." He said simply.

"Don't apologise… I know you're hurting… I know that every time things seem to be going right another death comes along… but you are going to be all right Ianto I promise. The pain never goes away… I'm not going to fob you off with some rubbish about time healing all wounds… but it gets easier to bear… and I am going to be right here with you okay? We're going to get through this together." Jack said. Ianto nodded and Jack smiled gently. "Good."

"Thank you Jack." Ianto said after a few moments.

"For what?" Jack asked.

"Everything." Ianto said simply.

Jack smiled. "Anytime."

(*) Unless my online translator is being mean, this should read "I miss you Dad and I love you". If you speak Welsh and this is wrong, please let me know.


	23. Exterminate

**AN: Sorry this has taken a while… life sure knows how to get in the way sometimes. I apologise once again for the depressing nature of the previous chapter "Grief" – it gave me a great outlet for my own upset when I wrote that, so it became a little more angst ridden than I had intended.**

**This chapter is based around "Stolen Earth" and "Journey's End" from 'Doctor Who' where Jack once again makes a cameo appearance, but this time takes Gwen and Ianto along for the ride. This two part finale is my favourite of all the season finale's in 'Doctor Who', but with two David Tennants, a John Barrowman and a Gareth David-Lloyd on my screen, that's hardly surprising! **

**There will be one more chapter from me before I start on the dreaded 'Children Of Earth' saga, so I will make it as cheerful and as fluffy as I can, so that those of you that will be leaving me will go out on a high. Those of you who are sticking around, I only wish I could do the same for you.**

**I hope you enjoy this part, and I look forward to your reviews. **

"Exterminate! Exterminate!" As the voice of the Dalek's filtered out of the speakers of the computer Jack's face fell, all playful banter with Martha forgotten.

"Oh no." He said shaking his head.

"What is it? Who are they? You know them Jack?" Gwen asked but Ianto remained silent. He knew who they were too, he knew all about the Dalek's, and he knew how bad things were about to get. Jack wrapped an arm around Ianto and then Gwen, kissing them both on the top of the head and resting his own head on Ianto's, needing to keep him close before speaking.  
"There's nothing I can do." He confessed softly. "I'm sorry. We're dead."

"We can't just give up sir." Ianto said.

"Ianto there are Dalek's invading… I can't beat them… there's nothing we can do… you know what happened to me last time." Jack said.

Ianto pulled out of Jack's hold and looked up at the immortal man. "Yeah I know Jack… but I am not just going to sit here and watch… I can't just hide… I'm not going to let those things take us without a fight… I can't… I'm not ready to die yet." He spoke with a force and anger that almost detracted from the fear on his face and the tears forming in his eyes.

Jack reached out and cupped the younger man's cheek, brushing away the tears. "Okay… let's see what we can do." He said softly, before going into Captain mode. "Gwen – start monitoring where they are attacking… they are bound to aim for military bases… points of defence… then high population areas… Ianto – I need you to contact the Prime Minister… Head of the Military… anyone who might be trying to combat them and find out what they've got in mind. I'm gonna try and get hold of the Doctor… if anyone can defeat them its him."

Gwen nodded before dashing off to her workstation and beginning to tap away at her keyboard. Ianto looked up at Jack and smiled, and for a split second everything was okay. Jack smiled back.

"I'm not ready to let you die either… and I'll do everything I can to stop it happening. I promise." He whispered as he pulled Ianto into a bone-crushing hug, planting a gentle kiss on the younger man's head before running back to his office. Ianto took a deep steadying breath before getting to work.

TW

"I'll come back." Jack said. "I'm coming back." He looked straight at Ianto and smiled, locking eyes with his young lover, hoping he believed him, hoping he trusted him. Ianto remained silent, knowing that any attempts to talk would break him, and he knew Jack needed to go, and he didn't want to give him any reason to stay and risk the world.

"We'll be fine." His voice managed to croak before Jack flashed a grin and disappeared in a funnel of blue light.

The Hub shook violently again before the unmistakable sound of the Dalek's filled the air.

"Exterminate! Exterminate!"

"They're here." Gwen whispered.

They armed themselves futilely with guns from the armoury despite both knowing they would have no effect on the Dalek's. Ianto had spoken to Jack at length about them, knowing what they did to him on Satellite Five, knowing what they do to anyone they come across scared him more than he had ever been before, even at Canary Wharf. Ianto knew that this was it. He knew that this was the end of his world, if not the world at large. Whilst he had faith in Jack, faith that the immortal man would do everything in his power to defeat this terrible enemy, he knew that two guns would not be enough to protect to Hub, and that he and Gwen were doomed. He would never see Jack again, never hold the immortal man in his arms, never kiss him, and never get the chance to tell him how much he loved him. Ianto knew that he shouldn't have let himself get in this deep, but he loved Jack so much, and he wished he'd had the opportunity to tell him, just once.

The cog door rolled aside and Ianto and Gwen were faced with a Dalek. They both began shooting immediately, firing straight at the metal creature in front of them, Gwen screaming angrily as she did. It took a few moments for them to realise that their bullets were only making it about halfway to the Dalek before stopping mid-air. As they lowered their weapons and walked over Gwen reached out a finger and poked a bullet, watching in amazement as it wobbled slightly, the ripples spreading out across an invisible bubble that seemed to have sprung up between them and the Dalek.

"What the hell?" She asked softly.

Ianto ran over to the nearest computer terminal.

"It's a time lock – the ultimate defence program. Tosh was working on it, never thought she'd finished it, but she did." He said as he studied the screen. "The Hub's sealed in a time bubble – nothing can get in." He explained, knowing that also meant nothing could get out.

"It's all up to Jack now." He said softly.

TW

Ianto was fast asleep on the sofa when the cog door rolled open and Jack ran inside. The immortal grinned at the sight of his lover safe and unharmed. When he'd left earlier, even though he had told them both he'd be back, he had been scared as to what he would have come back to. The pile of dust that was now housed in a jam jar on one of the desks was unmistakably the remnants of a Dalek, but Jack had always known they would attack Cardiff as soon as the sub-wave network had been transferred there. He shrugged off his coat and tossed it onto a nearby desk chair as he made his way towards the sleeping Ianto. Jack had never been so pleased to see Ianto in his life, and despite his best attempts to deny it, Jack knew why. He was in love with the Welshman, and he knew that he probably always had been. Jack knew that loving anyone like this would only result in his own heart being broken when they inevitably died, and loving someone like Ianto who worked for Torchwood and therefore had a painfully low life expectancy made his feelings all the more foolish. But Jack couldn't help it. The best thing he could do for Ianto though was to never confess, never admit his love, just keep it to himself. If he told Ianto how he truly felt, it would change everything between them both personally and in Torchwood, and Jack didn't want to risk that. As he crouched down on the floor beside the sofa he reached out his hand and brushed it delicately down the Welshman's cheek.

"Mmm… Jack?" Ianto croaked, his voice thick with sleep as his eyes struggled open.

"Told you I'd come back." Jack said smiling.

Ianto's eyes opened widely as he too smiled. "Took your time." He said smirking.

Jack laughed softly. "Well I've been a little busy." He said, before turning serious. "How are you?"

Ianto nodded as he sat up. "We're okay… Gwen's gone to find Rhys."

"How did you… the Dalek's came here… how did you survive?" Jack asked.

"Tosh saved us." Ianto said.

"Tosh?" Jack asked confused as he settled into the sofa beside Ianto.

"She had been working on a time lock before she died… a bubble that would surround the Hub in the event of an invasion and stop anything from getting in… she saved our lives Jack… even now." Ianto explained.

Jack smiled as he pulled Ianto into his hold. "I'm sorry I left you… god knows I didn't want to… I had no idea what I'd come back to… I never thought I'd see you again… and I'm sorry for that." He kissed Ianto on the top of his head. Ianto turned into the hold, wrapping his arms around Jack and burying his face in his chest, breathing in the scent that was Jack and only Jack.

"I thought it was all over… I knew you'd save the world… I just didn't think I'd be around to see it." Ianto said as he got as close to his Captain as he could, nestling deep in the others mans protective hold.

"I'm glad you are… I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't been here when I got back." Jack murmured.

Ianto looked up at Jack and locked eyes with the immortal man. "I'll always be here waiting for you Jack… for as long as I can be." He said before capturing Jack's lips with his own.

TW

"So that was your infamous Doctor then… a skinny guy in a suit?" Ianto asked as he and Jack stood on the roof of the Millennium Centre and took in the beautiful sight of Cardiff.

Jack sniggered lightly. "Yeah that was him. And don't think I didn't see the way you were looking at him earlier… and calling him sir in that voice." He said playfully.

"And what voice was that… sir?" Ianto bantered.

Jack took a steadying breath as he glanced at a smirking Ianto. "That one." He said smiling.

Ianto grinned. "Well… sir… I can't help my accent… sir… I am Welsh after all. And… sir… I thought you liked my Welsh vowels… sir."

"I think its time we went back to the Hub." Jack said simply.

Ianto looked up at him confused.

"Even I'm not going to suggest sex on top of here… now move." Jack smirked, his voice low and gravely.

Ianto grinned. "Straight away… sir." He growled.


	24. Unheard Confessions

**AN: Sorry – this has taken way too long, but I was distracted by my "Subtle" story and its subsequent chapters, and by Gareth David Lloyd. When I first heard the radio play "The Dead Line" it was after the events of Children Of Earth, and I cried like a baby. Listening to Ianto talk about the future to Jack knowing what is just around the corner broke my heart. This is the final chapter before we begin Children Of Earth, so all those that wont be sticking around need to stop reading after this chapter. I thank you all from the bottom of my heart for reading for this long, and believe me, if I could avoid the chapters that will follow I would. For those of you who are sticking with me till the bitter end, your support is truly appreciated. Please keep reviewing, and thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the dialogue from "The Dead Line", I do own the rest of the story though.**

**Dedication: My fantastic readers for their support, and Gareth David Lloyd, whom I met on Tuesday.**

Jack had been led in this trance-like state now for almost fifteen hours, and Ianto hadn't left his side once. Despite the reassurance that Jack was immortal and therefore was not dying, Ianto feared that unless Torchwood fixed whatever needed fixing, Jack would remain like this for eternity, which for him would be as good as death.

One of the nurses had suggested talking to Jack, as though Ianto's soothing Welsh lilt would magically bring him round. Whilst the idea didn't wholly appeal to him, he was willing to try anything to get his Captain back.

"I'm not much of a talker Jack – you know that. But I'll talk to you now on the off chance that it helps. Just promise me, that if you're hearing this, then when you come round, and you're going to Jack, you're going to come out of this, just promise me you'll never bring up anything I say to you now. How's that. We got a deal?" Ianto paused, as if waiting for a response, before speaking again, the repetitive sound of Jack's heart monitor beeping monotonously in the background the only noise in the room apart from Ianto's sombre words.

"This must be the longest I've looked at you without seeing you smile. I've watched you in your sleep – did you know that? So many times. Just woken up beside you in the middle of the night, and watched you. Watched your eyes moving behind your eyelids as you've dreamed, and tried to imagine what a man like you could possibly dream about. The things you've seen, the lives you've lived, the people you've loved. I wondered if you were dreaming about me. I hoped you were dreaming about me. But lets be honest Jack, I'm nothing more than a blip in time for you. Every day I grow a little older, but you're immortal." Ianto's voice was tinged with a mixture of anger and disappointment.

"You've already lived a thousand lifetimes. How could you watch me grow old and die? How can I watch you live and never age a day? I suppose we both know that will never be a problem. Not in this job. No-one in Torchwood ever lives to draw their pension do they?" Ianto laughed nervously as he spoke.

"Even if by some miracle I survive to see my hair turn grey, or god forbid fall out, I don't kid myself that you'd still be around to see it. One day you'll go again, just like you did before, and this time you wont be back." Ianto's voice was broken with sobs.

"Maybe that's what you're dreaming about those nights I watch you sleeping. Maybe that's why, even when you sleep, I see you smile. But you haven't gone yet Jack. I know that. I know you're coming back to me." Ianto's voice became stronger again, the sadness pushed deep inside.

"You're coming back to me Jack. To me. And I am thankful for that. I am thankful for you being part of my life, no matter how short it may be. Because I still need you. I will always need you. I…" Ianto swallowed before speaking softly, his voice almost a whisper. "I love you Jack." He spoke so low and so delicate that his voice was practically drowned out by the heart monitor.

Ianto sighed as he pushed one hand through his hair. "God I wish it was this easy to talk to you when you're awake." He said with a wry smile. "I'm gonna go get coffee. Back soon." He rose to his feet and planted a gentle kiss on Jack's forehead before wandering out the room.

TW

A few hours later it was over; Ianto, Gwen and Rhys, with the help of Stella Courtney had broken the connection and saved the lives of everyone locked in a trance, Jack included. After bidding farewell to Stella, and watching as Gwen escorted her out, Jack turned to Ianto who was stood beside him, relieved to have him back, though visibly nervous too.

"So you don't remember anything about the trance?" Ianto asked slowly.

"No." Jack answered quickly. "Did you talk to me whilst I was out of it? They say that's what you should do."

"I talked… a little." Ianto replied. "But… I'm not really much of a talker."

"I know." Jack nodded.

"That's just me." Ianto added.

"Yeah." Jack nodded again, before his voice turned serious. "But you never will be just a blip in time Ianto Jones. Not for me." He said as he reached out and took hold of one of Ianto's hands. The Welshman swallowed as his face flushed and he looked down at his feet.

"I… I thought we agreed not to talk about this?" He mumbled.

"I didn't agree to anything Ianto… you may recall I was unconscious." Jack smirked briefly. "But you need to know Ianto… you are not just a blip in time… not for anyone… and certainly not for me… you are so much more than that… and I promise you… for as long as I can be… I will be here… I won't leave you again… I want nothing more than to watch you grow old… I just hope I get the chance." His voice caught in his throat as he spoke, causing Ianto's head to shoot up and look at his lover. Stepping forward he placed his free hand delicately on Jack's cheek as tears seeped from his eyes, and he thumbed them away softly before leaning in and kissing him.

"You don't have to promise me anything Jack… right here… this is what's important… right here." Ianto whispered as the two men stood, foreheads resting on one another's, hands held.

Jack nodded. "I know." He murmured. "But you must know how much you mean to me… how important you are to me… I don't want you to ever feel like I'm just using you… like there is anywhere else I want to be… that there is anyone else I want to be with."

Ianto smiled. "I know Jack… I know."

The two men separated, hands remaining held. "Come on… lets go home." Jack said walking towards the door. Ianto released the immortal man from his grasp, but Jack stopped and looked back at him.

"Together." Jack said, holding his hand out. Ianto took it and the two men walked out the room, down the corridor and out of the hospital and onto the street, hand in hand as they went.

As they walked silently back towards the Bay Jack couldn't help but smile. He had heard everything that Ianto had said to him up until he left to get a coffee. Ianto Jones loved him, and Jack hoped that he would one day find to words to tell Ianto that he loved him too.

**AN2: A short chapter to end on. I figured that this would work as a possibly ending to the Jack and Ianto story, especially for those of you who wont be reading the next part, or a stepping stone to Children Of Earth. I'm not sure how many chapters will follow… but I hope you will stay with me. Thanks everyone – and please review.**


	25. Only Him

**AN: And so it begins – the beginning of the end. And no, I couldn't even watch episode one without crying. The scene with Ianto talking to his sister – I was in floods. I knew this was going to be hard, I just didn't expect to be crying just yet. Anyway, here it is – the start of Children Of Earth. I thought I'd begin with the restaurant scene we were also robbed of by the writers, a nice bit of a fluff to get us started. I think the remaining chapters of this story will be best described as OOC, because I don't think anyone behaves in the way we expect from the team, or the way they have behaved for the past two seasons. Why Jack and Ianto are suddenly bickering like they are during episode one is totally beyond me.**

**Dedications: Janto-Addict and Gwento-Addict – you are both brilliant writers, and I am so excited to be your beta.**

Ianto was stood at the base of the water tower waiting to board the invisible lift that would deposit him on the surface of the Plass. Gwen had already left for the night and he and Jack had a table booked at a nearby French restaurant for 8pm. It was quarter to eight now, and Jack was still running around his office.

"Just give me five more minutes and I'll be with you." Jack's voice called down.

Ianto smiled gently as he waited dressed in his finest suit with the subtle pinstripe, red shirt and black tie, his black coat on, Jack's greatcoat slung over his folded arms.

"Ianto have you seen my coat?" Jack called.

"Yep. Big fan of it actually." Ianto replied with a smirk.

Jack popped his head out of his office door, a wide grin on his face.

"You know what I meant. Why do you have my coat?" He asked.

"It's a vain attempt to get to the restaurant on time sir." Ianto replied.

"You say that like we're always late." Jack said as he walked down to where Ianto was waiting, and smiled as the younger man held out his coat, and helped him put it on.

"Jack we are late for every date we go on. And usually because you can't find your coat, so I thought I'd try and reduce the chances. Are you ready?" Ianto asked.

"What would I ever do without you?" Jack asked as they boarded the lift.

"You'd be cold." Ianto remarked.

"Ianto." Jack admonished as he took hold of the Welshman's hand.

Ianto laughed softly as they stepped out onto the Plass and set off in the direction of the restaurant, which thankfully for them was only a short walk away. As they reached the glass door of the restaurant Jack held it open, allowing Ianto to pass through before following him close behind. Since the trance and the events that had surrounded it, Jack and Ianto had grown closer as people and as lovers. Jack had made a greater effort to show Ianto just what he meant to him, even though he was too scared to say those words out loud. As the two men settled at their allocated table Jack gazed across at Ianto was studying his menu intently. Reaching his hand across the surface of the table Jack took hold of Ianto's hand and squeezed it affectionately.

"I'd be lost." He said softly.

Ianto looked confused for a moment, before realising that Jack was answering his own question from earlier, a small smile forming on the Welshman's face as his cheeks reddened.

"Well luckily for you I'm not going anywhere." Ianto said as he took a sip from the glass of water in front of him, his other hand still in Jack's, their fingers laced together. Jack's smile grew on his face at Ianto's words, and he stroked his thumb across the younger man's hand gently. Their hands remained inter-linked as the waiter arrived to take their order, which he did dutifully before leaving the two men to their date.

TW

"She's calling us a couple now." Ianto mused as Gwen set off to talk to Rupesh Patanjali.

"What's your problem?" Jack asked irritated.

"Nothing I'm just saying." Ianto replied.

"I hate the word couple." Jack said walking away and back into his office.

"Me too." Ianto said to the departing back, maintaining a neutral tone that masked his true feelings, a skill he'd mastered years ago, but hadn't needed to use for a long time. Ianto did not hate the word couple, and more than anything he wished Jack would admit that's what they were. They'd been sleeping together for almost two years now, and whilst it had been sporadic in the early days and just a means of release for both of them, nowadays, and especially since Tosh and Owen had died, it had become much more frequent. They had also begun spending evenings and nights together where they didn't have sex, where they just enjoyed each others company, and held each other tightly through the night, content with just having the other one there.

Ianto's face turned glum as Jack vanished into the sanctuary of his office. As the immortal man sank into the chair behind his desk he brought his hands up to his head, pressing the palms onto his forehead as he sighed, silently berating himself. What the hell was wrong with him? He loved Ianto, and whilst he knew that he couldn't ever tell him that, that he shouldn't ever tell him that, there was no reason for him to keep denying the quite obvious fact that they were a couple. Throughout his lifetime Jack had always been proud of his 51st century upbringing and the fact that he didn't share the need to label and define everything in the often prejudice way that people in the current times did. Once in a while though, he just wished he had the nerve to ignore that upbringing, and paste an enormous label on him and Ianto, telling the world clearly and proudly that they were a couple, and that he loved the other man with all his immortal heart. Rising from his chair he moved towards the door, glancing out he could see Ianto tapping through the news screens on his computer.

"Just do it Harkness. Just get out there and tell him." He muttered to himself. As he opened his mouth to attract Ianto's attention, Gwen's voice, loud and scared rang out in his ear.

TW

"There was you. Having dinner. With a man." Rhiannon said with the briefest hint of a smirk visible behind the coffee mug she was holding.

"So?" Ianto said simply.

"Having dinner. With a man. In a restaurant." She repeated.

"You have dinner with Tina." Ianto said smiling, hoping to stop Rhiannon assuming what she already was assuming.

"Not in town." She replied. "Susan said he was gorgeous. Like a film star. Like an escort."

"He's my boss." Ianto replied.

"She said it was intimate. I said well he's had girlfriends. She said well no girl was getting her feet around that table, no chance. Have you gone bender?" She asked.

"Mica's hearing this." Ianto said, avoiding answering the question.

"She's not bothered. Her friend Sian has got two mothers." Rhiannon said. Ianto looked down at his hands for a few seconds, trying to decide how best to respond before his sister prompted him. "Go on." She said. "You never tell me anything these days. Dad died, that was it. You were off. Couldn't wait. Like I did something wrong. I didn't, did I?" Her tone shifted from playful to serious, the hurt in her eyes so obvious to Ianto.

"It's not that." He said softly. "My job. It's difficult. It's…" He closed his eyes, and pausing his answer for a moment, took a breath before telling her what she deserved to hear. "He is very handsome." He said opening his eyes in time to see the glee in his sister's face.

"No." She exclaimed.

"Now stop it." He said, his eyes twinkling, his lips twitching with the merest hint of a smile.

"You're kidding me?" She said. "Really? Really though? Christ almighty. He's nice though is he? Is he? Since when?"

"It's weird." Ianto said, knowing that was the understatement of his life. "It's just different. It's not men. It's just him. It's only him. And I don't even know what it is really so. So I'm not broadcasting it."

"Oh no, honest, I wont, if you want it kept quiet, I swear, I wont say a word. I promise." She said.

"Eye eye, Gay-Boy, say's you're taking it up the ass. Mica will you get off that thing." The dulcet tones of Ianto's brother-in-law Johnny broke the moment between him and his sister.

"Thanks." Ianto said softly as Rhiannon had the good grace to look embarrassed, and he rose from his seat and Johnny pulled him into an embrace. For the briefest of moments Ianto had felt relieved, like a weight had been lifted as he had admitted to someone that he and Jack were in a relationship. Sure he'd confessed that he didn't know what it was between the two men, but just to tell someone, and someone as important as his older sister felt good. Trust Johnny and the lunatics from the estate to ruin that.

TW

"Ianto – we're having a baby." Jack called as he and Gwen continued to stare at the flashing red blip that was positioned within the body projected on the wall. Ianto ran in grinning.

"Have you told Rhys?" Jack asked.

"I've only just found out myself." Gwen breathed.

"Oh you told me before you told him? He's going to love that." Jack said smirking.

Gwen gasped as she kept looking at the blip.

"Congratulations." Ianto said. "Would now be a good time to tell you I lost the car?" He added quickly, hoping Jack was suitably distracted.

"What?" Jack asked turning to face Ianto.

"That is just bloody spectacular." Gwen said, and for once Ianto was glad of her interruption. "What about this place? My job?" She asked.

"We'll manage." Jack reassured placing his hand on top of hers as it lay on the scanner. "We always do." He said as the machine scanned his hand. A siren rang out as the word "Alert" flashed on the projection.

"What the hell is that?" Gwen asked seriously, all thought of babies forgotten.

"Oh my god." Jack said looking at the projection.

"It's a bomb." Ianto said as he looked at the large red ball on the image. "It's a bomb inside your stomach."

"Get out – both of you. Right now!" Jack called, carrying Gwen quickly out of the autopsy bay and up the steps.

Ianto was already at a computer. "Its active – two minutes." He called as Gwen pleaded with Jack to let them try and stop its detonation, before she gave in to his demands and ran through the cog door as Ianto initiated a lockdown.

"Ianto you're going to get locked inside." Jack called as the Welshman tapped at his keyboard.

"For gods sake get out." He exclaimed as he wrestled the reluctant Ianto towards the invisible lift.

"There'll be nothing left of you." Ianto argued.

"I can survive anything." Jack reassured as he pushed him aboard before pulling him into a passionate kiss, wondering deep down if it would be their last, if he really could survive the bomb, if he would ever get to hold Ianto again, ever get to tell him the truth. As they pulled apart and Jack stepped back Ianto remained on the lift, tears forming in his eyes as Jack initiated its ascent to the Plass.

"I'll come back. I always do." He whispered, hoping Ianto could read his lips from his elevated position. He kept his eyes fixed on the disappearing form of his young lover before closing his eyes and bracing himself for the blast. As the bomb detonated Ianto's flagstone snapped into position on the Plass and he stumbled to the floor as the ground shook under the pressure. As the Welshman landed on the hard surface of the Plass he allowed the tears to fall as he wondered whether he'd lost Jack for good.


	26. Rescue

**AN: Okay bit of a long note here, I apologise.**

**Here follows the next chapter. I officially hate this story now, but it needs to be written, and it needs to be completed. I hope you all continue to enjoy reading, even if you don't enjoy the plot.**

**As many of you already know I am taking part in NaNoWriMo at the moment, so updates for this story will be once a week, which is the best I can manage at the moment. I expect there to be at least two more chapters, maybe three. It depends on how I end the story after Ianto's death. **

**My NaNoWriMo involvement does mean that at the beginning of December you will all get to read my 50,000 word epic which you will be pleased to hear is a Jack and Ianto story (obviously!) and despite being alternate universe, I think you're going to enjoy it. It also means that I am not writing any new stories at the moment, but I assure you all that I will get back to new chapters of "Subtle" at the end of the month, and I have plenty new stories planned too. Thanks to everyone who keeps sending me songfic requests and words for me oneshots – do keep them coming. Oh and if any of you are doing NaNoWriMo add me as a writing buddy – my pen name is the same as on here.**

**Thank you also to everyone who continues to read this. I know its devastating for you all, and I know that none of you are really enjoying this, and you all know its only going to get worse, but just knowing that you ARE reading this, makes it a little easier to write. **

**Please keep reviewing x**

As Ianto clambered his way free from the twisted metal and broken flagstones of the Plass and the Hub below he dragged himself to his feet. Looking around from left to right, desperately searching for Gwen he saw a flickering red light out of the corner of his eye and heard the whiz-pop noise of a sharpshooter's bullet. A few seconds later a second and then third bullet landed in the debris around him, and he realised that whoever had planted the bomb in Jack was after him as well. Scrambling up the wreckage in search of safety he ducked and darted as bullets flew past him and all too close, each somehow missing him by mere millimetres.

"Bloody amateurs." He muttered to himself as he ran along a street close to the Bay. He didn't know where he was going, he didn't want to leave what remained of the Hub or the Plass in case Jack did manage to come back, but it was becoming quite obvious that it was not safe for him to hang around. Slipping off into the shadows, Ianto Jones disappeared.

TW

As day broke over the dust filled Plass, Ianto positioned himself high up on a nearby building giving him a prime panoramic view of the devastation below. The carnage from the night before was nothing compared to the sight before him now it was light. The once smooth flagstone area of Roald Dahl Plass was a broken and jumbled mass of bricks, metal and dust. Teams of paramedics and a group that Ianto didn't recognise were crawling and climbing across the mound of debris looking for something, or someone.

"Jack." Ianto whispered softly, his stomach churning at the thought of the man he loved being buried in that chaos. Deep down he knew that Jack was immortal, that Jack could and did survive anything, but a bomb being planted inside him and detonated would have torn him to pieces. How on earth could he survive that? A wave of nausea rose in Ianto's throat as he saw a body bag being carried to a nearby black private ambulance. The bag was barely used and there was just a small bulge in the middle where a pile of remains had obviously been recovered. As the bag was placed in the back of the van and the doors closed Ianto scribbled the registration number down on the back of his hand.

"NK03 OXR." He repeated aloud as he checked what he'd written. Whatever remained of Jack was in that van, so it was down to him to find it. As the vehicle set off, Ianto crept away and set off to contact the one person he had left, hoping she would help him.

TW

He couldn't open his eyes, he couldn't smell anything, he couldn't hear anything, but he could feel, above everything else he could feel so he knew he was alive again. And he wished he wasn't. From every inch of his body, from every nerve ending, from every part of him he felt pain, hot burning pain. He wanted to die. He wanted somebody, anybody to come to wherever he was and kill him again, to end it now. He screamed. A wild and unrepentant scream that although he couldn't hear, he could feel. His body shook as he writhed in agony on the table, his arms chained above his head. He screamed.

TW

Ianto was relieved when he saw Rhiannon sat on the bench at the edge of the park they used to visit as children on a Saturday afternoon with their Dad. As he made he way over he kept alert, his eyes darting from left to right as he scanned the area for any potential threats.

"Hey." He said as he reached her.

"Oh my god what happened to you?" She exclaimed looking him up and down. The once immaculate suit covered in dust and dirt, and a fierce looking cut along his cheek seeped blood.

"I'm not sure yet." He said as he kept a look out.

"Well I wasn't followed. Sit down." She said and he slid onto the bench beside her.

"You worked out my little code then." He said as he glanced at the children playing on the swings, trying desperately to not think of his last visit here so many years ago.

"Dad didn't break your leg on purpose you know." She said as her own gaze drifted to the swings.

"He pushed me too hard. He always did." Ianto said as he looked across at his sister.

"You should have held on tighter." She reasoned as she took another look at her brother. "Seriously, how'd you get in that state?" She asked.

"A bomb. It was meant for me, the people I work with." He explained.

"My god why?" She asked.

"I don't know." He replied.

"What sort of Civil Servants are you?" She asked causing him to snigger. After all this time Rhiannon still believed he was a lowly and boring Civil Servant.

"Unappreciated ones." He retorted, knowing now was neither the time nor the place for explanations.

"Are they okay, the people you work with?" She asked.

"I don't know." He replied remaining on edge. "Gwen's alive, I've just no way of contacting her. I'm not sure about Jack."

"Is he your boss? The one Susan saw you with?" Rhiannon asked carefully.

"He'll be alright. They won't get rid of him that easily. I just need to find him." He said.

The children on the playground froze, the area becoming eerily silent and both Ianto and Rhiannon looked up, awaiting the next message. As Ianto rose nervously to his feet, the children spoke.

"We are coming tomorrow. We are coming tomorrow. We are coming tomorrow. We are coming tomorrow."

"This has something to do with it. It must do. When they tried to blow us up, this is what we were working on." Ianto crossed the playground as he spoke, Rhiannon following as quick as she could. He tried to speak to a little girl but was chased away by her mother as Rhiannon came off her phone.

"It happened to David and Mica. What is it?" She asked.

"I don't know." He said. "But this is what we do. We deal with things like this."

"So deal with it. Stop it." She said.

"I need to find Jack. Give me that." He said taking the laptop she had brought from him.

"How will this help?" She asked.

"I took the number of the van they put him in. You can track any vehicle with the right computer programs." He explained.

"Really?" She said.

"Give me the car keys." He said and she took them from her bag without hesitation.

"Johnny'll do his nut." She moaned.

"Please. We've no time to spare." He said taking them from her and heading for the car.

"Thank you would be nice." She called after him as she tried to keep up.

"Look I'm sorry. I've gotta go. Thanks for all your help." He said as he ran up the hill and straight into the car, speeding off as fast as he could. Ianto knew that she was the only real family he had left, but he also knew that the only person who could fix this was Jack, so he needed to find him. There would be time when all this was over to sit down with Rhiannon and really explain what he did for a living, that he wasn't just a Civil Servant, and that he was making a difference. As soon as this was all over he would talk to her, properly, for the first time since his Dad had died. He owed his sister that much at least.

TW

Ianto lowered the binoculars from his eyes as he heard the unmistakable screams of Jack ringing out from the building. He had traced the van using his sister's laptop and driven like a manic to the location provided. He hadn't had to wait long as a large truck had backed up to a building and fed a long hose into a hole in the roof near which a woman had been stood moments before. Ianto couldn't see the liquid cement that was being poured from the hose but he didn't need to. He could hear Jack's screams of agony, and he could only imagine what it was doing to him. Ianto had born witness to Jack's death on countless occasions before, but they had almost always been fast. A gunshot, a knife to the throat, even his brush with Abaddon was reasonably efficient. This was long and painful, and tears swelled in his eyes as he listened to the suffering. He had to get Jack out of there and get him back to life quickly. Taking a visual of the area as Jack's screams died down Ianto spotted a forklift truck.

"The things I bloody do for you Jack… the things I do." He mused as a mischievous grin spread onto his lips.

TW

When Jack gasped back to life coughing up the chalky dust of the cement he struggled to his feet. As he watched the car speed around the corner and three of the doors open relief swept him as the figures that got out were definitely friend and not enemy.

"Told you I'd be back." He said, looking past Gwen and at Ianto.

"With a little help from us." Ianto remarked as Gwen signalled for Rhys to remove his coat.

"What the hell is going on?" Jack asked, his teeth chattering with the cold.

"We don't know, but the latest from the kids is that it's happening tomorrow." Gwen replied.

"Just in time then." Jack mused.

"Get in the car. Come on we've got work to do." Gwen said passing him the coat and avoiding looking any lower than Jack's face, the naked and dusty body of her boss was not a sight she needed to see at that point.

Jack took the coat and tossed it over his bare shoulder as he padded to the car, winking at Ianto and smiling at the younger man as he walked past him. He climbed into the back seat of the car beside the Welshman as Gwen and Rhys got back into the front. Reaching out a dusty hand he took hold of Ianto's and squeezed it affectionately, glancing up at him, trying to read his facial expression.

"Welcome back." Ianto said with a gentle smile.

"Thanks for getting me back." Jack replied softly.

"Anytime." Ianto replied as he grinned with relief.


	27. Bloody Beans

**AN: I'm not entirely happy with this chapter, but I think my motivation is falling, and it's affecting my writing. There is also not many Jack and Ianto moments to work with anymore, and so I have just written a few short scenes and then added one exact scene from the episode. The title of this chapter is taken from my favourite scene in episode three, a scene that I'm sure you all enjoyed too. The next chapter will be the last for this story, and will therefore contain the scene we have all been dreading. I have already written the final scene of the next chapter, and I think you should all be warned that tissues are going to be essential, but that was fairly inevitable. And just so you know, yes, I did cry whilst writing this chapter too.**

**Please keep reviewing, and prepare yourself for the final chapter, which will be up next week, unless I brave day four sooner. Thank you x**

"I picked you up some clothes. Not quite up to your usual standards I know – but the best I could find at short notice." Ianto said handing Jack a carrier bag. Jack smiled gratefully as he removed tracksuit bottoms and a tshirt from the bag along with a pair of trainers.

"Better than wearing Rhys' coat forever." He mused as he tossed the coat onto a nearby chair and pulled on his new clothes. "What do you think?" He asked holding his arms out wide and grinning.

Ianto smiled. "I miss the coat, but it'll do." He said.

Jack smiled. "Thank you Ianto. For what you did today to get me back." He said softly.

"All part of the job sir." Ianto replied.

"I don't think transporting your boss via a forklift whilst he is encased in a concrete cell and then throwing him into a quarry is in the Torchwood Handbook." Jack pointed out with a smirk. "Seriously though, thank you. If it wasn't for you…" His voice trailed off.

Ianto crossed the gap between them and wrapped his arms around Jack, pulling him close and smiling as he felt Jack's arms slip around his waist. "You're more than welcome sir." He whispered.

Jack leant back in Ianto's hold before planting a kiss on the younger man's lips. It was a kiss reminiscent of the one they'd shared when Jack came back after Abaddon, and Ianto couldn't help but moan into it.

"Maybe later." Jack said with a wink as the kiss ended and Ianto smiled.

"Come on – lets get going. I know somewhere we can go – somewhere we can use as a base." Ianto said releasing Jack from his arms.

"Where?" Jack asked.

"There's an old Torchwood One facility a few miles from here. It was abandoned years ago, around the time Canary Wharf fell. We can hide out there whilst you figure out what we're going to do." Ianto explained before unlocking the public toilets that he and Jack had been hiding out in and heading out into the streets where Gwen and Rhys were waiting.

TW

"All together. The old team." Ianto deadpanned as Gwen ran off to calm Rhys down and Jack just smirked.

"I never said it was perfect." Jack replied from his seat at the other end of the abandoned sofa to Ianto. "But at least we are together. And it's almost like home. Echoing cavernous space with little to no heating and one beaten up sofa – pretend those pigeons are Myfanwy and its like being in Cardiff." Jack smiled across at him.

"Will she be alright?" Ianto asked softly.

Jack nodded. "Course she will. Like us, she's survived worse than this." He said as he reached out one arm and took hold of Ianto's hand, squeezing it gently.

Ianto nodded. "I am sorry about those clothes." He said smirking.

"You said I looked good!" Jack exclaimed.

"I said I missed the coat." Ianto pointed out.

TW

"Where have you been – we thought you got arrested?" Jack asked as Ianto walked into the newly named 'Hub 2' hours later than arranged. The team had been out all day stealing credit cards, laptops and even a sports car in order to set them up better, and the warehouse now had electricity.

"Essentials. Technologies one thing, but creature comforts – coffee, obviously, got some doodah, and more importantly, didn't know your exact sizes, but I've got a good eye." Ianto explained as he tossed bags at Gwen and Rhys.

"Brilliant – I'm stinking." Gwen grinned as she pulled fresh clean clothes from her bag.

"And for you sir – army surplus special." Ianto handed Jack a huge brown paper parcel.

"Oh you are kidding me." Jack exclaimed as he ripped open the parcel. "Ianto Jones – you are incredible." He said smiling at Ianto who beamed back.

"All part of the job sir." He replied with a wink.

Jack planted a soft kiss on Ianto's cheek before running off to change. When he returned a few minutes dressed in more appropriate and altogether more familiar clothes the team cheered.

"I'm back." He said simply.

Ianto applauded. "Now that is more like it." He said admiring the view.

TW

"What did it feel like?" Ianto began. "I mean, getting blown up?" He asked.

"Wasn't the best of days." Jack replied.

"But… did you feel it?" Ianto asked carefully. "Or did everything go black?"

Jack turned in his seat to look across at Ianto. "I felt it." He said simply.

"Shit." Ianto sighed.

"Yeah." Jack agreed and they both turned back to their monitors.

"Do you ever think that one day your luck will run out?" Ianto asked. "That you won't come back?"

Jack considered this for a moment before turning back to Ianto and replying. "I'm a fixed point in time and space. That's what the doctor says. I think that means its forever."

"So one day… you'll see me die… of old age… and just keep going?" Ianto spoke slowly.

"Yeah." Jack choked.

"We better make the most of it then." Ianto said with a brief smile.

Jack smiled back at him. "Suppose." He said as he tried to hide a wider grin and went back to his laptop.

"Like right now." Ianto suggested quietly.

"Ianto the world could be ending." Jack pointed out with a wry smile.

"The world is always ending." Ianto said. "And I have missed that coat." He flirted.

Jack grinned. "Rhys do you want to take the car and go to those shops by the wharf. We need disks for these things. Should take about twenty minutes…"

"Thirty minutes." Ianto interjected softly.

"Thirty minutes." Jack said.

"Can I go later – the beans are almost done." Rhys replied from his place at the kitchen area.

"The beans are almost done." Jack said turning back to Ianto.

"Bloody beans." Ianto sighed going back to his screen.


	28. No Happy Ending

AN: "This is the hardest story, that I have ever told…"

**Now would be a good time to get out those tissues. For what I am about to do, I am eternally sorry, which is more than Russell T Davies can say. One reviewer asked me why it still hurts after all this time. This is why…**

The tension in the Hub 2 was intolerable. Ianto could do nothing but avoid Jack's pleading gaze as they watched the drama at Thames House unfold on the computer screen before them. The Welshman's stomach was churning and his heart was beating at an ungodly rate, but he could do nothing to stop it. He needed to talk to Jack, he needed to sit him down and talk to him. To find out what happened back in 1965, to find out what was going to happen now, to make sure he was alright. But they didn't have the time. Gwen was treating Jack with the contempt and disgust that Ianto expected, and Rhys seemed almost smug at the fact that Jack had obviously messed up, but Ianto knew that Jack would be hurting and he wanted to do nothing more than make it stop. If he looked across at his Captain and his lover he knew he'd break, he knew he'd fall apart, he knew he'd fly across the room and cradle him in his arms and tell him that it was okay. But he knew he couldn't do that, now was not the time. Comfort and consolation would have to wait. Right now, they needed to sort out what was going on at Thames House and save the children. Ianto's eyes therefore remained fixed on the screen as he translated Lois' shorthand, but he could feel the heavy gaze of Jack in the back of his head and it took all his will power to not turn around and meet it.

TW

"This must have been eating away at you. Why didn't you tell me? I could have helped?" Ianto asked gently as he approached Jack, his voice low and strained.

"No you couldn't." Jack said softly.

"I tell you everything." Ianto said.

"Yeah so tell me, what should I have done?" Jack asked.

"Stood up to them." Ianto said simply. "The Jack I know would have stood up to them." He added sadly. "I've only just scraped the surface haven't I?" He mused.

Jack swallowed before looking across at him. "Ianto that's all there is." He said calmly.

"No." Ianto replied. "You pretend that's all there is."

"I've lived a long time. I've done a lot of things." Jack pointed out.

Ianto didn't reply. He had run out of words. He just gazed sombrely into the eyes of the man he thought he knew.

"I've got to go, I won't be long." Jack said walking past him.

"You're doing it again. Speak to me Jack." Ianto turned and watched him leave, his voice raising. "Where are you going?" He asked.

"To call Frobisher. I can't make the call from here because they'll be able to trace it. Is that okay?" Jack asked exasperatedly.

"You're the boss." Ianto said simply.

"And just so you know I have a daughter called Alice and a grandson called Stephen and Frobisher took them both hostage yesterday." Jack said, his voice breaking at the end.

Ianto's eyes brimmed with tears as Jack turned on his heel and walked away, and all he could do was watch. As Jack stepped out of the warehouse he wrapped his coat around him for warmth and strode across the wasteland outside. Once he'd reached a safe distance he began to cry.

TW

"We've got to get you out of here. I can survive anything but you can't." Jack gripped Ianto's upper arms as he spoke locking eyes with his young lover.

"It's too late. I breathed the air." Ianto said softly as his eyes filled with tears at the realisation that this was it.

"There's got to be something. There's got to be an antidote." Jack said as he watched Ianto weaken.

"I take it back. I take it back alright. But not him." Jack shouted at the tank as Ianto swayed slightly and slipped to the ground.

"No, no, no, no, no." Jack said as he cradled Ianto's head in his lap. "Ianto, no."

"It's all my fault." He said as he looked down at Ianto.

"No it's not." Ianto croaked.

"Don't speak, save your breath." Jack said as he cupped Ianto's face in his hand and brushed his thumb across his cheek.

Ianto began to sob. "I love you." He murmured.

Jack shook his head lightly. "Don't." He said, his own eyes full of tears.

"Ianto? Ianto… stay with me. Stay with me please. Stay with me. Stay with me please." He begged as the Welshman began to fade.

"Hey… it was good… yeah?" Ianto asked weakly.

"Yeah." Jack said softly.

"Don't forget me." Ianto pleaded.

"Never could." Jack replied as tears fell and his voice became strained.

"A thousand years time… you won't remember me." Ianto wept.

"Yes I will. I promise I will." Jack reassured.

"Ianto? Ianto? Don't go. Don't leave me please. Please don't." Jack begged, but it was already too late. Ianto Jones was gone.

TW

Six Months Later…

A lone figure entered the sombre Cardiff graveyard. The bitter wind whistled around him, scattering leaves around his feet and rippling his long grey coat out behind him. Walking slowly but purposefully the man soon reached his destination. As he crouched down he let one of his hands fall onto the cold granite headstone.

"Hey." He spoke softly and quietly. "Sorry it's been so long. I would have come sooner; I just didn't know what to say. I'm sorry for everything. For everything I did, and every time I hurt you. For everything I didn't say, all the things I should have told you. The one thing I will always regret not telling you." He paused as he wiped a tear that was threatening his eye.

"I was so proud of you. I am so proud of you. And I am so proud of us. Of what we went through. Of what we became. Of what we were. Of what we should have been. I can't stay here without you. So I'm leaving tonight. I'm meeting Gwen, saying goodbye, and then I'm leaving. Cowards way out I know, but I can't do this. I can't be here. Not without you." His voice began to break.

"I love you so much Ianto Jones, and I wish I'd told you. I can only hope you knew. You probably figured it out long before I did. You always were more intelligent than you gave yourself credit for." Jack smiled briefly.

"I will never forget you Ianto, I promise you that. Wherever I end up, wherever I go, whatever happens to me, I will never forget this place, these people, or you. My incredible Welshman with those wonderful vowels. You will always be in my heart, you will always be in me. I miss you Ianto. I love you so much. Thank you for the memories. You have no idea what they mean to me. What you mean to me. Sleep tight cariad." Jack kissed his fingers and planted them softly on the top of the headstone as he pushed himself to his feet. With a final lingering look at Ianto's grave, Jack turned on his heel and strode out of the cemetery, never to look back.

**AN2: I am never watching Children Of Earth again – I think it was worse the second time around.**

**From the bottom of my heart I would like to thank you all for continuing to read this, and for your reviews which made the job a little easier. I promise that I will have no more unnecessary deaths in my stories, and I will always give our boys a happy ending. You are all incredible, and your support during this has been fantastic – thank you all so much. Now I'm going to go and make myself a massive cup of tea and hopefully stop crying. Please review… just one last time x**


End file.
